Rock The World
by blackroxduh17
Summary: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to Washinton Academy. WA, there's a hurricane in town and it's called Bella. And what happens when playboy extraodinaire sets his sights on her? AH/OOC/Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 1**

There was a time in my life when I went by the rules. When I was a good girl. All the teachers loved me and my mom wasn't ashamed of me. That was also the time when I got walked on all over. And I didn't do anything about it. So one summer, I underwent a change. I stopped wearing all the pink clothes my mom got for me, and got a whole new wardrobe. This one was filled with combat boots and ripped jeans and neutral colors. Black, red, gray. It symbollized my **rebellion. **The first time that I wore the clothes, my mom just about had a heart attack.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened? What's with those horrendous colors? How about you go back upstairs and change, hm? I got you this fabulous pink jumpsuit. It goes great with your skin!" Renee had gushed. I remember my response. It was the first time I had ever cursed in front of her.

"How about you take the jumpsuit and shove it up your ass? I'm not fucking wearing pink anymore." I had said to her. Her shocked expression filled myy heart with joy. We had argued that day. That day was when No-Shit-Bella had been born. And she was about to rock Phoenix.

********

"No."

"But, sweethear-"

"No."

"It's reall-"

"Fuck no."

Why the fuck would I wear that shit? I mean, pink pants? Really? I was fine with my black skinny jeans and the gray shirt. Why the fuck didn't she wear the crap? I could tell my mom was fed up with me. It had been 2 years since the "Phase" began. Renee did a good job of hiding me when important people came by the house but I could tell I was on her last nerve. Yay. I could hear the buzz of her talking but I was too fucking tired to care. Not to mention the fact that I was hungover as hell.

"Could you try to keep your shrieks down? My head is fucking killing me," I said, nonchalantly.

Renee's eyes flickered. I could tell shit was about to go down. I sat up straighter in the chair and actually tried to pay attention.

"You know something, Bella? I am done with your attitude. I thought that this was just a phase you were going through, but it's been 2 years! Grow up! You are seventeen years old and you have to start acting like it! Now, don't make me bring out the big guns, dear. Are you planning on behaving anytime soon?'' Renee screeched- I mean said.

"Nope," I said, popping the "P".

She sighed. Sometimes I felt bad that I was causing her all this stress. Then I remembered how she used to control me and what a bitch she was, and all the guilt melted away. Like magic.

"Why aren't you at school, today?" She asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I got suspended again. 2 weeks this time." I grinned at her, putting my head back down on the table. The lights were making me very dizzy. And a dizzy Bella was a cranky Bella. Suddenly, I felt a fist pound on the table. The sound reverberated around the room and the sensation shook my head. I popped my head back up-which made me dizzy- and glared.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled at the demon.

"I am tired of this. You know something, this was the last straw. I called your father! I told him all about you acting out! We both agreed that I can't take care of you anymore! That's it. You're going to boarding school! I don't care about the money. I'll pay triple the expense to keep you there! Esteban is packing your things as we speak." Renee shouted in my face. I put a hand to my face and groaned.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, mommy dearest," I rolled my eyes at her. Dude, was that vein supposed to be sticking out of her forehead like that? I imagined her head exploding- and snickered at the thought.

"Keep laughing, Bella. We'll see who gets the last laugh. And I gurantee it'll be me."

********

The bitch was actually serious. She was actually sending me away. Fuck. I couldn't do anything about since my fucking head was still hurting so much. I just watched as Esteban packed up my room. I wondered how easy it would be to escape from this school. I was almost eighteen, anyway. A few months wouldn't hurt me. But then the fucking cockblocker would think she'd won. And I couldn't have that, could I? I always won.

********

4 hours later, I was in the limo. My head was still hurting like a bitch, and the fucking son was making it worse. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to all the fake friends I had. They weren't really my friends, they hung out with me because if you were friends with Bella Fucking Swan, you were untouchable. I put on my sunglasses as the limo rode up to the airport. This was going to be hell.

*********

About 6 hours later, I was in another limo. This time riding to the academy. The flight had been annoying. I rode first class. The stewardess kept coming up to me and asking if I needed anything. She stopped after I told her to 'Fuck off'. I silently looked out the window as we traveled on a dirt road. Supposedly, the academy was in the middle of a forest. Or in the middle of nowhere. On the weekends, there were these special buses that rode to town so that the students could hang out or whatever. This sucked major balls. I could see we were riding up to the school. It was fucking huge. I put on my sunglasses again-even though I didnt't need, there was no sun- and stepped out of the limo, ready to go straight into the mouth of hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight**

**Pairing:Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 2**

Oh gosh. This is so not how I imagined my week to be going. As I stepped out of the limo, I stepped in a mud puddle. Goddamn! I gently lifted my (now mud filled) black converse and shook it out. The limo driver took one look at me- and chortled. My anger flared.

"What the hell are you laughing about, fatass?" I glared at short, stocky man. What a fucktard. The dude stopped laughing and rubbed at his pot belly. He took out all my suitcases and threw them down on the dirt floor.

"HEY!" I yelled at him.

"Me and my fatass are leaving," He told me in an angry tone.

He got in the limo and left. But the son of a bitch screeched the tires making sure to spray mud all over me. I gasped and stuck my special finger at the back of the limo. I left my suitcases on the dirt and walked to the front doors. I heard a bell screeching inside. A period must have been over. Which means everybody would be walking through the halls when the freak with mud all over walks through. Joy. I sped my walking, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. I opened the double doors with flourish. Hey, ya gotta love a dramatic entrance! The doors banged on the wall and everybody turned towards me. Everything was silent for about 4 seconds, then the pointing and the whispers started simeoultaneously. I rolled my eyes and walked forward with purpose- even though I had no idea where the fuck I was going. I turned and came face-to-face with a blonde goddess with blue eyes. She was almost as pretty as me. That was a joke there, people. We were about the same on the prettiness level.

"Oh, sorry! That was my mistake! Oh! You must be that new student, Um, Isabella Swan, right? Hi, I'm Rosa- Why are you covered in mud?" She asked me, puzzled.

Dude, that girl could talk a million miles a minute! After talking to me for a while she finally realized that I was pretty much bathed in mud. She was funny. I couldn't resist poking fun at her.

"Wow. You start the converstation, don't let me say anything, and then like 20 minutes later you finally realize that I took a mud bath. You're really observant..." I said. This was actually a test. To see if she had a sense of humor. If she got offended, she was too prissy. If not, she understood sarcasm and was cool.

"Hey! Yeah, I do that. You need anything? 'Cause if I continue talking to you here in this corner, I'm gonna be late," She explained, snickering. She passed!

"Um, actually, yeah. Could you tell me where the front office is and where I can find someone to help me with my stuff?" I asked her, yawning. What? I was tired! Gosh.

"Oh, yeah, totally! Um, I'll take you to the main office is and as for the other problem, wait." She said mysteriously. I looked at her curiously. She took out her cell and dialed.

"Emmy? You need to come right now! I feel so dirty!" She sniffled. Wow. I almost believed her for a second. A few seconds later she shut her phone and smiled happily at me.

"You know I didn't catch your name..?" I asked her.

"Oh! Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you, Isabella!" She exclaimed. Wow, she's exuberant. I feel like tacking on exclamation points on her cheeks.

"Isn't it weird how we both have those grandma names? Call me Bella," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Then you can call me Rose!" She told me, smiling. But, still doesn't explain how she knew my name in the first place.

"Hey, how'd you know who I was?" I asked, my right eyebrow going up. Yep, that's my signature look, people. Rose regarded me curiously.

"Everyone knows you here. The headmaster has been making announcements for like a week. Supposedly, you're a badass. I can see you are just by how you're standing. I think it's so cool how you stand up to everyone! I can be like your partner! Of course, I'll only be the Badass's sidekick. Yeah! That'd be so cool!" She giggled. I on the other hand was steaming. The demon had been plotting this for over a week. Bitch.

"Wow. I'm famous. Cool." I said, amusement lacing my tone.

"Yeah. Stories have been circulating. We heard about your pranks and detentions and suspensions. Everyone's in awe." She told me.

"Huh. Okay. Huh," I said, looking around. Everyone was staring. Then suddenly, a beast attacked Rosalie. I looked on in alarm as she kissed the beast.

"Where is he? I'll kill him! Point him out so I can murder him!" The beast yelled. He suddenly plucked a kid from the growing crowd around us.

"Was it you? I'll crush you!" The beast continued. Rosalie smiled and rolled her eyes. 'Boys' she mouthed at me. Sorry, sweetheart, that's no boy.

"Honestly, Emmett, put Erwin down. Now." She said in an exasperated tone. Beast looked at her with wounded eyes.

"But, didn't he abuse you-?" Beast asked. I decided to make my existence known to him. I stepped in between 'Emmett' and puny boy.

"Actually, beast, I need your help. Rose, here, called 'cause my suitcases are outside chewing up the dirt." I told the beast.

"What?! I rushed out of my bio class fo- Did you just call me 'beast'? He asked me, doing a complete 180 in the conversation. Reminds me of someone... Who could it be...

"Yeah, come on!" I said, pulling on his arm. Beast shrugged and went with me. Rose walked next to us. The crowd magically parted (Seriously, what were they still doing? Don't they have class? Naughty, naughty kids). Then, out of nowhere, Beast stops and looks at me with wonder in his gray eyes. He ran a hand through his curly, dark hair.

"Wait, are you Isabella Swan?!" He asked me, bouncing in spot. I was almost afraid to answer. Almost.

"... Yeah. What's it to you?" I asked him. His eyes shined.

"Oh Man! You're like my new idol!" He said. Beast then proceeded to pick me up and hug me, shaking me. My arms twirled around, like a rag doll's.

"Don't eat me," I told him, wryly. Rose laughed and Beast boomed a laugh. He put me down.

"This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, my new friend." He told me, almost crushing me with the arm he lay on my shoulder. Rose nodded in agreement. Okay...

*********

About 2 hours later, I was settled in. So, I was sharing a room with Rose. Go figure. She and Emmett helped me unpack. I was already comfortable around them. They were just like me. Only less cool. Joke. (Hysterical laughter. Yeah...) Apparently, Rose and Emmett had been going out for 2 whole years. Now THAT was astounding. I could barely stay interested in a dude for less than 2 minutes. I quickly learned that Rose and Em were part of this popular circle. The group consisted of Rose, Em, Alice Brandon, Edward Masen, and Jasper Whitlock. Rose and Em said they were popular because everybody liked their looks and they had the most money out of everybody. Okay... I quickly got the lowdown on the group. Alice and Edward liked each other, but wouldn't admit it. They preferred subtle flirting. Pussies. And then there was Jasper. He preferred to circulate the school doing girls here and there. Once he was done, he started over. Wow. This guy sounded like me, a little. I'd had my fair share of one night stands. Not as much as him, but there were a few.

Now, Rose, Em, and me were lying on the 2 beds we pushed together. Rose and I had become pretty close. Close enough to push 2 seperate beds together. I think we became best buddies. Kind of. Rose talked about Alice and her being close. Currently, they were telling me about people to avoid.

"Okay, stay away from the second in line group. Like, as in the second most popular group (Though I don't know why they're popular, the girls are bitches and the guys pervs), but they only want gossip. Especially you since you're the new 'It' girl." Rose said.

"Yeah. Not only with your hot bod and gorgeous face, but 'cause of your attitude. You have to realize that guys will be after you and girls will crush you with rumors and glares," Em warned me. I, however was not deterred.

"Psh, like I care. Those guys are pussies and the girls can go suck some balls. They should know not to mess. Any problems I have, I don't ask questions. I deal with it with violence. Whoever said 'violence is never the answer' was a serious cock sucker," I said, snorting. They both turned to look at me, and smiled. Then the door burst open and in walked 2 people. They were both pretty hot. The girl, short-shorter than me- was smiling and bouncing. She had brown spiky hair and brown eyes. She was a fucking leprechaun, dude. The guy was pretty tall. He had this weird colored hair. Kind of red and brown. It was very messy. He had green eyes that landed on me. He opened his eyes wide. I think it's 'cause I had on a pair of booty shorts and a bra. Yeah. That might be it.

"Don't be looking at me , ya perv." I told him in a bored tone. His eyes flickered and he smirked. I could see the leprechaun eyeing me apprehensively. Must be Alice and Edward. Guess she's worried I'll steal him away. (Cue insane hysterical giggles).

"You guys, this is Bella. My new best friend." Rose said, smiling fondly at me. Aww. If I had a heart, it would be swelling with joy. Alice's eyes darkened.

"Oh, you're the famous Isabella."Edward greeted me.

"Bella. Nice to meet you, green-eyes," I told him, looking at Alice. I could already tell we wouldn't get along. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see another figure walking through the door. Em got up and covered the dude. Alice was glaring at me, Edward was ogling me and Rose was looking uncomfortable. I guess she could sense the tense mood between Alice and I. Em moved out of the way to talk to Edward and that was when I saw him. With his tousled blonde wavy locks and his sapphire blue eyes, he looked like God's Gift to Women. My green eyes took in his lean (Yet muscular) body for a second before I got the insane urge to pull him down on top of me and fuck him senseless.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 3**

_Shit._

Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit.

This is so not good. Jasper looked at me, appraising me with his blue eyes. I transported from the bed to the door. I didn't run or walk or jump to the door, I simply just was. Cue nervous laughter.

"Rosalie!'' I shouted from behind the closed door. I didn't react this way to a boy. Never. Oh god. I heard Rose knocking on the door, I pulled the door open the proceeded to pull _her_ in.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that your fucking brother was that freakin' hot? Hm? It would've saved me a lot of embarrasment! Oh god, he must think I have bladder problems!" I wailed into her shoulder. Rose snorted and burst into giggles.

"Stop laughing at my disfortune! You're a really evil, evil person, you know that?" I asked, giving her shoulder a small shove. I went to the mirror to look at my reflection. My brown hair went down to my waist and was messed up. My green eyes were wide and looked really bright. Then, I noticed the fact that I was still not wearing a shirt and put my hands over my eyes and gave a groan.

"Actually he didn't notice that at all. He was too busy staring at your boobs and butt. But, Bella, you have to remember that my brother chases after a girl and when he finally gets what he wants (And I'm sure you know what that is,) he 'dumps' her. I have to put air quotes around 'dumped' because, personally, I don't think that him and the girl were dating in the first place. I don't think you should get involved with Jasper. You can keep that cool indifference of yours around him, can't you? I just don't want you to get hurt by him," Rose said, wringing her hands in front of her. Aww, I'm touched.

"Thanks. Really. From the bottom of the black hole in my chest," I told her. Rose snickered and pulled me with her. Outside. Where God's Gift to Women resided. Great. We walked out hand-in-hand. Everyone turned around to look at us. Geez, haven't they seen a girl in booty shorts and a bra? Gosh.

''What? I've got boobs, I know!!" I said, exasperated. Em boomed a laugh and Rose snickered. Everyone else looked confused.

"Dude, that's her sense of humor, guys. Remember, this is _the _Isabella Swan, guys." Em said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes. A sudden ringtone was heard. I looked around confused.

"Dude, I know that ringtone," I said, still looking around. Wait, That was MY phone, and my mom's ringtone! I dove under the bed, nearly giving Alice a heart attack. Serves that bitch right. Ha!

"Umm, Bells, whatcha doing?" Em asked, confusion lacing his tone.

"That's my mom's ringtone. I need to speak to her! Aha! Found you!" I exclaimed. I crawled out from under the bed and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked, breathing heavy.

"_Hi, sweetie! How's school?" _She asked. Yeah, that infuriated me.

"How's school? How's school? You tell me this morning that I'm being sent to boarding school, and I find out you've been planning this for over a week? Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed.

_"It's for your own good! I promise!" _Renee told me.

"For my own good? Mom, you can be a lot of things. A liar, Bitch, Demon, wanker, cockblocker, but a caring person? No. I'm calling my dad. You don't call me, don't text me, don't think about me. You got that?" I asked her.

"_But sweethe-"_ She tried to say

"Fuck you." I shut the phone and turned around. Everyone was looking at me in surprise. Except Jasper. Fucker was looking at my boobs.

"What?" I asked them.

"I can't believe you talked to your mom like that," Edward said, looking shocked.

"Yup. Im a badass." I said Puffing out my chest and lifting an imaginary belt. They all laughed.

''You know, I think it's late, and I'm going to bed," Alice said, haughtily. They all nodded.

"Bye Bella," Edward said. Alice stomped her foot and went through the door. I laughed.

"Later, green-eyes," I called after him. He snorted and left. Rose and Em were making out near the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Jasper Whitlock." Jasper told me in my ear. God. He had sex voice. SEX VOICE! Ahem...

"Yeah, I know. Pleased to meet you, playboy," I told him, not bothering to turn around. With him this close, who knows what I could do! Jasper smirked.

"Yeah? Well, I'm very pleased to you, Gorgeous." He said, walking away, making sure to brush my ass as he was doing so. Oh, he's good. But I can be better. Em brought me out of my thoughts

"Later Bells!" He said.

"Later Beast," I said. Em laughed and closed the door.

I went to the bed and waited for Rose. When she finally came, I told her something important.

"You're brother will be the death of me." Rose laughed.

"Hey, why do you 2 have different last names?" I asked, now noticing that they had different names.

"Oh, our parents divorced. I went with my mom and he stayed with dad. About 2 years ago, my mom remarried and made me change my last name." Rose told me.

"She sounds like a bitch. I'll call you Rosalie Whitlock." I told her, smartly.

"Thanks!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I decided to make Rosalie Bella's bestie because in all the stories, she's usually a bitch. Hope you liked this chappie.**

**K, So a lot of people have added this story to their faves or story alert, but only a few have reviewed. Please, please review, i like getting feedback on what i write. I appreciate it. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 4**

"Nyuh."

"C'mon."

"Nyah."

"We have to get to class in less than an hour, get up already you lazy bum!" Rose giggled. How the bitch could be so giggly this early in the morning beats me.

"No! This is like child abuse! The sun isn't even up yet!" I complained. Rose laughed.

"Yes it is, you're just under the covers and can't see the sunlight." Suddenly I felt the covers being lifted from me. I blearily opened my eyes to see Rose smiling at me.

"I hate morning people. I hate you." I said, getting up from the bed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I woke up 20 minutes ago to go get you your uniform! I realized that we never got it." Rose said. Aww.

"Thanks! That was really nice of.... Wait, we have uniforms?!" I asked, horrified. Oh dear. If I ever see my mother again, she'll be 6 feet under before she can say "Hi sweetie!".

"Yes. Didn't you notice everyone wearing matching clothes? Hmph. And you call me unobservant." Rose said, laughing.

"Err..." How the fuck could I miss that?!

"Go take a shower, we now have school in less than 50 minutes. Hurry!" Rose yelled, going to her closet and rifling through her clothes.

"Nyuh!!!!!" I groaned. God. I just wanna take a gun and shoot everyone. Then go back to sleep. Yeah. That'd be nice.

**************

The uniforms weren't that ugly. It was a short skirt. A blue color with yellow, green, and red lines going through it. There was a matching tie. The shirts were our choice. That was cool. I put on a white shirt and a light white sweater over it. The cool thing was that the skirt matched anything and everything. Rose was wearing a gray tank with a light black sweater over it. She wore sandals while I preferred my white converse. We looked cute. But too preppy. I'd have to do something about that.

"Oh My Gosh! You have so many converse! Wow!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a collector. I have a lot. What size shoe are you?" I asked her.

"I'm an eight." Rose said.

"Aww, I'm a seven. I was gonna say you can borrow them whenever." I told her looking at myself in the mirror.

"I don't care, I'll squeeze!'' She said, bouncing in spot. What to do with my hair? I decided to leave it down and put a headband that matched the skirt.

"Let's go!" Rose shouted in my ear.

"You'll be getting a bill for the ear aid I now need.." I said rubbing my left ear. I picked up my messenger bag and went out to the hall with Rose. There were about 8 people standing there in front of our door. They all looked at us... and started whispering.

"Wow, isn't it just pathetic when people stand outside a door just to watch 2 innocent girls come out? I think it is, Don't you, Rosie?" I asked Rose, who was snickering into her palm. Everyone stopped whispering and looked at me.

"That was your cue TO WALK AWAY!" I shouted at those fuckers. Everyone scrambled around and walked away. Many looking back at us. We started walking away.

"Hey, I need to go to the office to get my schedule, can you come with me?" I asked Rose.

"Sure! And I can convince them to give you my schedule! Every class I have is with at least one of the group. And you'll always be with me!'' Rose suggested. We both walked into the main office and walked to the secretary, Ms. Cope. Rose smiled.

"Ms. Cope, My friend Bella here, wants my schedule so that she won't have any trouble finding any classes. Do you think you can do that, please?" She requested in an overly sweet voice. Girl's got skills!

"Sure, Ms. Hale. Let me print out your schedule. Give me 2 minutes okay?" The sucker inquired. We both nodded and went to sit down on the plush couch.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" I asked, in awe.

"Oh, I act really polite around all the teachers. They give me anything and everything I ask for. It's cool. But it requires a lot of sucking up." Rose answered. I laughed.

"Here you go sweetie!" Ms. Cope called out to Rose. Cope gave a sweet smile to Rose before giving me an angry glare. Well. I was about to curse that bitch out but Rose grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the office.

"What the fuck did I do to that ugly bitch?" I asked, already angry. What? I have a short temper, sue me.

"You have to remember that you're an idol to the students but the teachers already hate you." Rose explained. I got even angrier.

"Well if they already hate me, without reason, why not give them one?" I asked, my green eyes flashing. Rose nodded and pulled me to the class. Now we had Calculus with a Mr. Varner. Rose pushed upon the door and we went inside. She immediately went over to the ugly son of a bitch and explained why we were late, then proceeded to her seat. I stood there feeling like a idiot.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself to the class since you're so brave." Mr. Asshole told me in a superior tone. Looking at the class I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were in the class. I also noticed Rose smirking at me. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Hiya. My name's Bella Swan. Frankly I don't like calculus. But you wanna know what I hate more than calculus? People like him." I pointed at the asshole of a teacher who looked shocked.

"People who believe in rumors and treat someone based on those rumors heard. So you know what? Fuck you." I stated. Varner looked shocked and pissed. The whole class looked surprised and gleeful. Rose, Emmett, and jasper didn't look surprised. Just amused.

"Detention. Detention for you Ms. Isabella." Varner yelled at me.

"Whatever," I said indifferently.

"Take a seat." He said.

"Did you forget that you didn't tell me where to sit? It's okay. Old people tend to forget things." I stated calmly. Varner looked even more pissed. The whole class was laughing.

"Go to the Headmaster's office. NOW!'' He shouted at me. I shrugged and went to the door. Before I opened it, I turned around.

"A little advice, Mr. Varner? Grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your ass, yeah?" I opened the door and left hearing the "Oohhs" of the class.

Music to my ears.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Okay, I'll say it again. So many people have added this story to alerts or favorites but only a few have reviewed. I am writing this story to get feedback on it. I will not continue to write any more chapters if no one is reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE review. It'll take less than a minute to write "I like it". Or if you have any suggestions, review. Or PM me. Also, if you wanna be a character in the story leave a review with your name and description. REVIEW DAMMIT.**

**Okay. Rant over. =)**

**Also, Bella's uniforms and accesories are on my page. click the link=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

** ******************

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **_**SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem, ashleigh granger, Kim Masen, **_**and especially st-rach for being sweet!!**

**They actually reviewed chapter 4. HINT HINT. REVIEW DAMMIT!!!! **

**Chapter 5**

_Music to my ears._

As I was walking to the Headmaster's office, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where the fuck it was. Great. Just fucking great.

"Fucking cockblocker son of a motherfucking bitch should fucking die. fucking wanker," I grumbled.

"Wow, sailor much?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to find Jasper in all his glory. What the fuck was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I got in trouble and was sent to the office. I was going there and realized you were going the wrong way. Excuse me for wanting to help," He said, smirking. Oh, that fucking smirk was driving me crazy. I wonder if he would think I was weird if I suddenly jumped his bones. Yeah, probably. (Cue sobs.)

"No! No, I was just wondering. What'd you get in trouble for?" I asked, curious. I thought that the whole group were golden.

"Oh. Not much, I just told Varner that what he did to you was fucked up. He got angry and sent me away. But let me tell you, the whole class was in total shock! I think that they thought that all the rumors were, you know, fake. So they were surprised. That was awesome, though!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You seem like your sister." I pointed out, smirking a little. Jasper snorted.

"Yeah, it's just usually, I'm always the one to get in trouble." He grinned at me. Oh boy. The things I could do to that mouth...

"You get in trouble? I thought the whole group was golden?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, that's just Alice and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett sometimes get in trouble." Jasper told me, as we started walking towards what I assume was the office. Oh, that boy was gorgeous. Oh! Look at his butt! (Cue insane urge to squeeze it).

"Oh. Alice a golden girl? Huh. That's weird. She struck me as an insane bitch yesterday." I told a (now) snickering Jasper.

"Yeah, that was weird. I think it's because Edward was paying you more attention than her. She gets jealous easily.

"Yeah? Well Alice can go suck Edward's dick for all I care. I'm not interested in the guy." I responded. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then who _are_ you interested in?" He asked me, blue eyes smoldering. You. You. I just wanna fuck you senseless and pee on you to mark you as my territory. I cleared my throat.

"Oh. You know, I have only seen 3 guys. One of them is taken, the other has an insane bitch on the side, and the other... the other is a playboy, so you know, I'm looking." I replied, trying to desperately quell the urge to fuck him right there and then. Jasper merely looked at me and snorted.

"Really? You're not interested in me?" He asked me, shuffling closer. I stopped walking and closed my eyes. I didn't want to look at him anymore. Lord knows what could happen. Jasper put a hand on my hip and pushed me into the wall. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. We need a table, the floor's too dirty. Jasper put his other hand on my other hip and shuffled closer. He pushed his hips into mine. I closed my eyes and tried to think clearly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cringing when I heard the husky tone of my voice. Far off I heard a bell ringing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?'' God's Gift to Women asked me, rhetorically. He buried his face in my neck and licked a sensitive spot. I groaned and shivered. I raised my arms and wrapped one around his neck. The other buried itself in his blonde hair. It was so _soft._ Jasper chuckled quietly and slid one hand from hip to my ass. Suddenly I heard gasps and whispers. I opened my eyes as Jasper slowly disentangled himself from me. I saw a group of people pointing. Cockblockers.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?!" I yelled at them. Behind me, Jasper shuffled closer and bent down to my ear.

"Esay, tiger." He blew in my ear. The fucking guy then decided to smack my ass in front of everyone and walk away. Asshole. I walked the other way, so it wouldn't seem like I was following him. The circle dispersed and went different ways. I ducked into a bathroom. At the mirror, I saw how I looked. My normally light, green eyes were a darker hue and lust-filled. My cheeks were flushed. Wow. I looked like I'd gotten some serious action. Which I just did. I bent down to the sink to splash water on my face. Maybe that'll help. All of a sudden the door banged open and in walked a girl with short blonde hair. Her eyes were a seriously freaky color and she looked angry. She turned her head in my direction.

"What are you looking at loser?" She asked. Dude, her voice was like scraping nails on a chalkboard. I shuddered.

"I'm not looking at you. But I know for a fact that you were looking at me, otherwise you wouldn't have seen me and thought I was looking at you." I replied, smartly.

Chick looked confused.

"You didn't get that? Oh, I get it! You're one of those dumb bitches type!" I laughed, smiling hugely when her ugly mouth opened.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't talk to me that way!" She replied, stomping her foot. I thought girls only did that on TV.

"No, you don't talk to me that way. I was in here minding my own business, okay? So back off, bitch," I told that fucktard. Now she was making me angry.

"You're a bitch!" The bitch replied.

"You know you are really rude. Anyone who told you to be yourself couldn't have given you worse advice." I laughed. All those hours looking up good disses finally paid off!

The stinky bitch moved forward and got in my face. Um, hello, space bubble?

"Shut up." Was all she said before her hand flew up to my cheek. Oh, no she didn't. I know that the delusional bitch did not just do that. There was a period of long silence in which I stood there, surprised. Then, I realized what she'd done and my eyes flashed and narrowed. My own 2 hands raised up and pushed her by the shoulders. She stumbled back a step.

"I know you didn't just slap me." I hissed, in a low, (sexy), voice. I pushed her again. And again. I kept pushing her to the door. Her back shouldered open the door and we found ourselves out in the hallway. A girl who was walking up to the room in front looked surprised. I stopped pushing, and leaned back to stare at the girl. Her hair was brown and she looked excited all of a sudden. I was watching her run up to the door before I felt a hand on my other cheek, leaving a stinging burn. My eyes flew up to the bitch and opened wide. She had slapped me again!

"That was a wrong move there, princess," I hissed. (Once again).

"Yeah? What are you gonna do, bitch?" She hissed back, (in a voice that was not as sexy as mine.) I took that as a challenge.

I lunged myself at her. Far off, I heard someone yelling.

"Fight, fight!''

Chairs scraping, sneakers stomping, and more yelling. Suddenly, there was a circle around me and the bitch. I didn't care. All I cared about was pummeling this bitch to death. I punched and scratched her. She was under me, and I was straddling her. Her hands were trying to block her face. I felt big hands wrap around my middle and lifted me up off.

"Get off, I'll kill this bitch! GET THE FUCK OFF!!" I yelled trying to break free. Then, Jasper was in front of me. I stopped thrashing.

"Relax, tiger. You're hurting Emmett." He said in a soothing voice. I calmed down immediately and turned around. Emmett had a short scratch on his cheek.

"Aww, Emmy, did I hurt you?" I asked, regretfully bringing my had across his cheek.

Emmett grinned. "Not much, Belly! It's okay!"

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE AND TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" This tall stubby dude yelled at me. My guess was that he was the headmaster. Oh, I'm shaking with fright. Notice the sarcasm, people. Emmett put me down and backed off.

"YOU TOO MR. WHITLOCK!" That fucker yelled. Doesn't he realize that I'm RIGHT FUCKING HERE!. Gawd. People these days.

Jasper and I looked at each other and started walking.

Oh boy.

************

We were both sitting in the headmasters' office. I was tired.

"Ugh. How the hell can he be late? He was right after us!" I complained, raising my legs and resting them on the desk. So what? Jasper raised his eyebrow at my antics.

"So what happened anyway? Why'd you beat her up anyway?" He asked me. I shrugged and told what happened in the bathroom and the slapping.

"Her name's Lauren." He suddenly said.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

'You kept referring to her as 'the bitch'. Her name's Lauren." He said, smirking at me. Yeah. I care. Really. Then, the door banged open (Sound familiar, anyone?)

"Get your feet off my desk!" I heard. I ignored him.

"You listen to him, Isabella!" I heard a voice that sounded horribly familiar.

"Mom?" I asked.

2 seconds passed before I lunged at _her._

************

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed. Once again I must say:**

**So many people have added this story to alerts or favorites but only a few have reviewed. I am writing this story to get feedback on it. I will not continue to write any more chapters if no one is reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE review. It'll take less than a minute to write "I like it". Or if you have any suggestions, review. Or PM me. Also, if you wanna be a character in the story leave a review with your name and description. REVIEW DAMMIT.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 6**

_And then I lunged at __**her.**_

Three things happened at once. One, Jasper jumped up with lightning quick reflexes and wrapped an arm around my chest and another around my waist stopping my attack on the demon. Two, my mother fell back a step and tripped on her humongous heels, falling to the floor with a pained cry. And three, I realized how good Jasper's hand felt wrapped around my chest.

"Calm down, you really don't want to do that," Jasper whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Oh, yes I really do!" I said, not bothering to whisper. Jasper laughed quietly.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU DEMON CHILD?!" The headmaster yelled above my thrashing, my mom whining and jasper's laughter. Now, _that _made me stop wriggling around in Jasper's hands. And it made him start crying with laughter.

"Did you just call me a demon child?" I asked him, amused. Headmaster nodded his head fervently and stepped behind my mom. He offered a hand to the demon and helped her up.

"Do you know how dissapointed I am right now?" Renee asked me. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on Jasper's chest. His chest rumbled with giggles. _Giggles. _Yeah. because that was _so _manly...

"No, and I really don't care..." I told my mother.

"I mean, I come here, wanting to surprise you, and I find out you mauled a girl?! How shameful!'' Renee continued, acting as though I never spoke.

"Okay, how about we all just sit down, Mr. Whitlock, you let go of Isabella, and we all calm down." Headmaster suggested. That was actually a good idea. My mother giggled and sat down in a chair near the headmaster. Slut. Jasper and I decided to sit in the 2 chairs farthest away from them.

"Okay. Ms. Swan-" Headmaster started but was interrupted by the demon.

"Actually it's Dwayer." She giggled like the airhead she usually is. I decided to ruin her old woman flirting.

"Yeah, that's the name of her husband, Phil." I laughed. Headmaster looked crestfallen. Aww, poor old man.

"Okay, Ms. Dwayer, your daughter, Isabella is in serious trouble. Not only did she get in a fight, she also spoke back to her teacher, Mr. Varner. He sent her to my office, and Isabella decided she'd just go and get in a fight instead of coming here. I am seriously considering kicking her out of the school." Headmaster said, looking between my mother and I. Yeah, because that was bad news. Newsflash: I never wanted to come in the first place!

"YES! I'll go pack my things, real quick okay?" I asked, standing up. Renee twisted around in her seat.

"You sit your butt down, Bella! Look, I'm paying triple what every other student is paying here. You can't kick her out!" My mother pleaded. My eyes grew wide as Japser's with the new information.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can already tell what a problem she's going to be." Headmaster said, like I wasn't in the room.

"I'll pay quadruple!" My mother exclaimed. Fucking bitch. Headmaster looked like he was considering it.

"You'll also get a date with me.." My mother said seductively. (Cue vomit).

"Sold!" Headmaster shouted. My eyes grew wide. I stood up, pulling Jasper with me.

"Okay, First, That demon there is married. Second, I don't want to be here, and third, dudes, you are old! Old people don't flirt! They forget things and knit! You two disgust me and I hope you both go to hell. Fuck you both!" I concluded, and hightailed my ass (as well as Jasper's) outta that god forsaken office.

*********

"Your mom's paying quadruple the tuition to keep you here?" An astonished Jasper asked me. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, that's how much of a bitch she is." I fumed. Then, Jasper fumbled around in his pocket and took out a... sidekick. He looked at it, and quickly typed something in. I looked on curiosly watching him. Suddenly, he stuck out his hand to me.

"It's for you," He explained. I reached for the phone, and in the process noticed something.

"You have a tattoo?!" I asked him incrediously, pulling his wrist and lifting the sleeve a little. Jasper chuckled and nodded. At his wrist were the words "Hate".

"I have another one in this wrist. And another one," He told me. I smiled. At his other wrist were the words "Love''. Aww.

"I have three too!" I replied. Jasper looked shocked.

"You have tattoos?" He asked, looking dubious. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I decided to get one when I was getting my tongue piercing. Then, I got another when I went to get my belly button pierced. And the last one was just because I wanted to." I told Jasper.

"You have a tongue _and _belly button pierced?" He asked. I sighed, annoyed.

"Yes, stop questioning everything I say! I have one on my hip, one on my ankle, and the last one is right here," I pointed behind my ear, at the flower tattoo there. Jasper shuffled closer taking a look.

"That's hot." He concluded. I laughed and nodded.

"Show me your others." He commanded and I complied because, hello, I love showing off my tattoos.

"Okay, here, on my ankle, it's a star, see?" I asked him. Jasper's eyes stayed glued on my hip.

"That is really hot!" Jasper said, reaching out with his hand to touch it, I shied away from him.

"Ah, ah, ah, what do you think you're doing? Mm? Shame on you!" I teased him, pulling my shirt back down. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Lemme see your tongue ring." Jasper told me. I shook my head.

"I took it out. So that it wouldn't ring in the metal detector thingy at the airport. I keep forgetting to put it in..." I laughed. We started walking again. However, I stopped at the corner, pulling Jasper to a stop too.

"Lemme see your last tattoo!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh, it's on my forearm,'' Jasper raised his sleeve and I could see the beginnings of an intricate design.

"How'd you get yours? Don't you have to be over eighteen?" I asked him.

"I know a guy. How'd you get yours?" He shot back.

"Fake ID. Psh." I laughed. Jasper laughed his ass off.

"I should have guessed. Knowing you, nothing's impossible." He said, still laughing. It all happened very quick then. Just a blur of the school uniform and black hair, and then Jasper was on the floor with a girl lying half on top of him. My jaw fell open. And then this strange sound came out of it. It was _laughter._

"Oww,"Jasper groaned. I continued laughing. The girl on top raised and shook her head. In about 2 seconds flat, she was on her feet apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. It's just I was running, and I didn't see you and oh gosh, are you okay?" The girl asked. She looked up at me and grimaced. I noticed her eyes were like Jasper's, only a darker blue.

"OWW!" Jasper yelled. He was rubbing his head and glared up at blue-eyes over there. Blue-eyes stepped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, relax, Jasper! Hi, I'm Bella. Excuse my friend over there. PMS, y'know?" I staged whispered to Blue-eyes.

"I'm, ah, Mona. And I'm also really late for a meeting. I'm sorry!" She shouted, walking away. I turned back to a now standing Jasper.

"Did You have to be so mean?" I asked him.

"She basically threw me on the floor!" He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"So? You like scarred her for life!" I laughed. By this time we had reached our room. I opened the door and we walked inside. Everyone in the group was there.

"Where have you been?!" Rosalie shouted at us. Jasper and I rolled our eyes. This was become a habit....

"At the office." We said at the same time. Weird.

"I know that! I heard about the fight! And going to the office! Why weren't you here earlier?!" She asked me, slightly hysterical. I was about to explain what had happened when Em spoke.

"Yeah, were you two off having a quickie?" He asked, chortling.

"Psh, I wish," I muttered to myself. Then everything became quiet. I slowly raised my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. I couldn't look at Jasper.

"Oh, fuck me, I'm screwed."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN:****Okay, I'll say it again. So many people have added this story to alerts or favorites but only a few have reviewed. I am writing this story to get feedback on it. I will not continue to write any more chapters if no one is reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE review. It'll take less than a minute to write "I like it". Or if you have any suggestions, review. Or PM me. Also, if you wanna be a character in the story leave a review with your name and description. REVIEW DAMMIT.**

**Okay. Rant over. =)**

**A lot of people reviewed and I thank **_**them.**_** THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **

**HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT HINT**

**Tattoos on my profile! click the pretty link=)**

**AND THEN REVIEW IF YOU DIDNT!!!!**

**-Katherine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 7**

_"Oh, Fuck me, I'm screwed."_

I looked around the room wildly. Why the fuck did the room become so silent?! Darn it!

"Ahahaha..." I nervously laughed, slapping my hand on my knees.

"Wow.." Alice said, sneering. My anger fueled at that bitch.

"Fuck you! Don't you guys have things to do? Aren't you late for something? Like, I don't know, finding lives?" I asked, irritated. Alice scoffed.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be here anyway." She said, walking towards the door, Edward close behind. I opened the door.

"Sweetie, I suggest you get out real fast, before my fist decides to meet your face. Alice was out in less than 2 seconds.

"Later, Bella!" Edward called out.

"Bye, green-eyes!" I shouted at his retreating back. I stifled laughter before a felt a warm body sidling up behind me. I tensed.

"Bye, bella, I'll see you- hopefully really soon." I felt rather than heard Jasper's honey voice. He licked that sensitive spot, right underneath your ear, before blowing in my ear. I shuddered and he laughed. Two can play that game. As he was walking out the door, I grabbed his (squeezable) butt, laughing as he jumped a little. He turned and gave me the sexiest smirk, it made my knees shake.

''I'll see you later!" Emmett shouted in my ear. I rubbed it, wincing.

"Later, Beast!" I told him, chuckling at his antics.

**********

"No, Bitch, burn in fucking hell!" I shouted from under my pillow. Rose, that bitch, laughed at my predicament.

"C'mon! I wanna show you the cafeteria. I didn't get a chance to show you yesterday." Rose said, shaking my shoulder as she did so.

'Fine," I surrendered. I got up and went to get dressed.

************

"And this, is the cafeteria!" Rosalie said, opening the door with flourish. Inside, wow! The cafeteria was huge. It reminded me of the harry potter cafeteria. Only, there were little round tables scattered around the room, which was huge. Off to the side was a counter, looked like a buffet.

"Don't we pay for lunch here?" I asked, confused.

"No, that's included in the tuition money." Rose told me, dragging me to the center table, Curiously, this one was unoccupied, although others were. I sat down, throwing my bag on another chair. Gah, I'm tired. I put my head on the table, raising it when a body sat down next to me.

"HIYA BELLA!" Emmett once again shouted at me. I rolled my eyes putting my head back down on the table.

"I don't understand how you two can be so cheerful in the morning..." I muttered, cringing when Emmett pounded at the table whilst laughing. I rolled my eyes and raised myself up.

"I'm getting breakfast." I told them both.

I walked to the buffet table looking thingy, and picked up a tray. I was trying to decide whether to get the chicken cacciatore or the chicken florentine when a hand shot out, grabbing an apple. I jumped and turned around, ready to curse said person. Jasper was there, once again smirking his god-like smirk.

"Don't do that!" I reprimanded him, half-joking.

"Do what?" He inquired, putting on an innocent face.

"Not gonna work on me, mister!" I scolded, wagging my finger at him, gasping when he took it and licked it.

"Did you just lick my finger?" I asked, shock evident on my face."

"No." He looked at me strangely. I looked at him and we both burst out laughing. I grabbed the chicken florentine and a soda. Jasper and I walked to the table where Alice and Edward now resided as well. I sighed.

"You really don't like her, do ya?" Jasper questioned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No. I don't. She irks me. I don't know what the fuck I did to her for her to have treated me that way in the beginning. She's a bitch. She'd better watch out, or I'm gonna eat her for lunch," I muttered darkly. Jasper burst out laughing right as we reached the table, causing everyone to turn our way.

"Hey, Bella! I saved you a seat!" Edward said, pointing to a seat right next to him. Alice's eyes widened and she hopped up.

"Actually I was planning on sitting there! Sorry. Bella." Alice told me, not sounding sorry at all. I shook my head at her and sat down next to Jasper. Breakfast passed really quick, we were all joking around, except for Alice, who kept shooting me dirty looks whenever nobody was looking. Dumb fuck.

"What do we have first period?" I asked Rosalie after scowling at Alice. Jasper was chuckling in his seat. He had witnessed the whole Alice debacle. And the fucktard had enjoyed it. Moron. Rosalie looked like she was trying to hold in laughter.

"Umm... we have Mr. Varner..'' Bitch then burst out laughing along with Emmett and Jasper. I scowled irritably.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!' I shouted, wincing when Emmett thumped me on the back.

"Be good, sailor!" Emmett said, laughing hysterically.

"Sailor?" I asked.

"Well you dubbed me beast, so I get to call you Sailor, 'cause let's face it, you make a sailor blush!" He said, still laughing hysterically. Then I picked up my bag and started stomping away from those fucks. They all rushed to catch up with me.

***********

As I entered the classroom, Varner was nowhere to be seen. I rested my butt on his desk, making sure to fart on it. What? Pretty soon the classroom was full and I was still standing there. Varner was suspiciously missing.

"Hey, sweets!" I heard a call. I looked into the dull blue eyes of an ogre. He had blonde hair, the color of piss, gelled up. His mouth was turned up into a smirk, and not a hot one like Jasper's. This smirk just made me want to slap him silly.

"I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?" I asked. Did I know this dude?

"Yeah, honey! Why don't you come on back and I'll show you a real man!" He called out to me. The whole class was paying close attention. I turned to Emmett, who was looking amused.

"Who the hell is this asshole?" I asked him, smirking as I heard the 'Oohhs' of the class. Emmett laughed.

"That's Mike Newton. The asshole of this class." Emmett responded. Once again, 'Oohhs' were heard. There were a few scattered laughs here and there. I turned back to 'Mike Newton'.

"Newton, is it?" I asked, pure sweetness reverberated from my voice. Newton puffed out his chest and nodded proudly.

"Yeah." A smug tone was heard.

"You're pretty arrogant, aren't you?" The sweetness was still there. I smiled big at him.

"Yes I am, baby." He asnwered back.

"Well, here's some advice for you, sweetheart. Don't be so arrogant about looks you don't have, yeah?" Gone was the sweetness replaced by my smirk. 'Oohhs' were heard, the whole class laughed. Newton went red in the face and opened his mouth. I held up a hand.

"You wanna know something else? I really don't give a fuck what you're gonna say right now." I snapped. And then Varner walked in.

"Isabella, you can sit behind Angela. I'll be right back. Everybody open your books and read page fifty-four." With that, he set down his suitcase and hurried on out. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the back. I walked past Rosalie who flashed me a thumbs up. Then I walked past Jasper who shot me a smirk. I stopped walking however, when I heard him speak out.

"Nice ass, Swan." He said, still smirking. I smirked and walked back. I dropped my bag and straddled Jasper. He tensed and his eyes widened in surprise before he flashed me a HUGE smirk and placed his hands on hips. Gasps were heard and whispers started up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, we both laughed. His eyes twinkled.

"No, thank _you_! You have no idea how much this means to me!" He whispered, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest.

"Shame on you! Where is your mind these days?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"It had no place to go. It had no choice but to go live in the gutter." He told me. I laughed as did Rosalie who was right in front of us. Jasper's eyes darkened as my body trembled. I abruptly stopped laughing as his hand trailed up from my hip to my ribs. It went to my shoulder, then behind my neck. He pulled me down, and once again buried his head there, attacking my neck. I gasped in surprise and let my head fall back, to give him better access. The whispers started up again, louder this time. Jasper sucked, bit, and kissed my neck. I moaned and Rosalie laughed. There were more gasps heard.

"MR. WHITLOCK! MS. SWAN! THERE IS NO PDA ALLOWED IN CLASS! GET OFF HIM, ISABELLA!" I heard that cockblocking son of a bitch shout. I turned my head around, Jasper continued. Giggles were heard.

"Don't be jealous. I'm sure if you go to one of those whore bars, you'll get some too! Of course, you'll have to pay, like, triple the price, because let's face it, who would want to fuck you?" I asked, smirking.

"No one!" Came the muffled sound of Jasper from my neck. I laughed as did everyone else in the classroom. Emmett pounded the desk and started choking on his spit.

"You know what? I wouldn't want to make you jealous, C'mon Jasper lets go," I said to Jasper, raising myself up off him. Jasper groaned, and stood up. I picked up my messenger bag and walked towards the front of the room, stopping to whisper to Rose.

"If you need us, we'll be in his room." I whispered, Rose just about died of laughter right then and there. I then walked past a really shocked Varner, squealing when Jasper abruptly grabbed my ass.

*************

As soon, as I closed the door to his room, I was slammed into it, and lips were placed on mine. Yep, this was heaven....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Angry glares to those who didn't. Sorry for the delay! And once again, the rant. I'm sure you're all familiar with it. I would stop writing if everyone actually payed attention to it!!!!**

**So many people have added this story to alerts or favorites but only a few have reviewed. I am writing this story to get feedback on it. I will not continue to write any more chapters if no one is reviewing. PLEASE PLEASE review. It'll take less than a minute to write "I like it". Or if you have any suggestions, review. Or PM me. Also, if you wanna be a character in the story leave a review with your name and description. REVIEW DAMMIT.**

**Okay. Rant over. =)**

**REVIEW!**

**Katherine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 8**

_As soon, as I closed the door to his room, I was slammed into it, and lips were placed on mine. Yep, this was heaven...._

Gah, why didn't we do this sooner? It's just _amazing._ (Cue shuddering sighs). I turned us around so that his back was against to the door. He groaned and started pushing me back. I walked back, his hands roaming everywhere, but, _hello, _I _really _didn't mind. Jasper kept us walking backwards until I hit the bed. I fell back and lay down on the bed. I looked up at Jasper through my heavy-lidded eyes. My eyeliner must be smudged, my hair a mess, my skirt riding up and my shirt rumpled, but I had never felt more beautiful the way he wa looking at me. Jasper wasted no time getting on top of me, hovering. I pulled him by the collar of his shirt and once again we were kissing. I heard something, but chose to ignore it.

"Not my bed! No!" I heard a voice wail. I pushed Jasper's lips of me, not his body, and looked into Edward's pained green eyes- and grinned. Jasper chuckled and buried his face in my neck. Seriously did he have a neck fetish or something?

"Haha, that's what you get for being a douche," Emmett laughed, and that's when I noticed the whole group. Edward and Rosalie looking pained, Emmett enjoying Edward's pain and Alice was glaring as usual, but who cares about that stupid bitch anyway?

"Shut the fuck up, man, that's not cool!" Edward continued to wail.

"I'm fucking laughing, dude. Haha, I laugh at your misfortune!" Emmett laughed and pointed at him. Edward looked pained.

"Seriously, this is, like, the seventh time on my bed. And I can't even switch beds because only God knows how many he's taken on _his _bed!" Edward whined. The reminder of his playboy activities had me pushing Jasper off me and getting up from the bed. Jasper groaned and stuck out his index, middle, and ring finger at Edward.

"Read between the lines, you fucktard." He growled at him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. What are we going to do for an hour?" Rosalie asked, looking around the room. I felt my face scrunch up.

"An hour? Is the day over yet? Damn, how long were we making out, Jasper?" I asked. Everyone laughed at that, except Alice. But then again, WHO FUCKING CARES?

"Bella, we have study hall!" Rosalie exclaimed, laughing. I felt my face nod in understanding.

"How about we go to my room and hang out?" Alice suggested.

"No" I immediately said. Alice whipped her head around and glared at me. The room suddenly became tense.

"Why not?" Alice exclaimed. She glared, her little face scrunching up in this weird ass expression.

"Because, I don't wanna see your room! I don't know what I'm going to find! Voodoo dolls, torture tools, knifes, swords, I shudder just thinking about it!" I said, shuddering exxageratedly. Emmett, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing. Rosalie stuffed her fist in her mouth, her snickers came out anyway. Alice glared at them all.

"Well, fuck you all!" She turned and stormed out of the room. Edward and Rosalie immediately sobered up.

"Let's just go to her room." Rosalie suggested. I sighed and followed after Rose. I heard the others following. We walked down the hall and made a million turns until we reached a door. I stopped but Rosalie walked right in. I ushered everyone in. Everyone had turned towards me with their mouths opened. Jasper started laughing but walked behind me, grasping my hands behind me. What the hell's going on?

"What the hell's going on?" I repeated that exactly. Emmett and Edward started laughing, Rosalie giggling. Alice was looking directly at me smirking. Bitch. And then out of nowhere, this person pops into my field of view. My anger flared and I struggled against Jasper.

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted, looking at that bitch, Lauren. Seriously, where was my mother luck? Well, apparently she was busy with someone else because really? Lauren looked shocked before she ran behind Emmett, who started laughing more at that. He was red and smacking his knee.

"Emmett, SAVE ME!" She shouted, at that even I started laughing.

"Oh my god, is this bitch for real?" I asked a choking Rosalie. Jasper picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder and carrying me out.

"Don't you dare fart!" I shouted at him. I heard the others following their laughter echoing. A couple of boys passing by looked at us strangely.

"What? I'm sure your ass is a far stranger sight than this." I told them.

**************

We were in Rose's and my room, about 20 minutes later. Class would start in about 10 minutes. We were all squished in the two beds, but we didn't care. They gave me the rundown on the teachers and the students. It was helpful.

*************

About 5 minutes before we were supposed to leave, the door banged open, and in walked the third hottest girl I'd ever seen, right after Rosalie and I. Our heads popped up and looked at the girl standing in our doorway. And everyone gasped.

"Okay, seriously, you all have to stop doing that, because it's really creepy." I sighed. But no one payed attention. Just who the hell was this person anyway?

"Maria?" I heard Jasper's confused voice ring out. He knew her? Who the hell was Maria?

"SWEETIE!" 'Maria' screeched out and ran forwards, at top speed, pouncing on Jasper.

"What the fuck?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 9**

_"What the fuck?"_

Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and even happy-go-lucky Emmett looked shocked. Maria was too busy planting kisses all over Jasper's lips to notice. Jasper was futilely pushing on her shoulder to try to get her off, but Maria was like freakin' glue, man! Rosalie was the first to recover from the shock. She stood up from the bed and pulled on Maria's sweater.

''Eek!! Don't pull on this sweater! It cost over 200 dollars!" Maria all but shrieked at Rosalie.

"Umm, Maria? What exactly are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, hesitantly. Jasper was wiping his lips with a look of disgust. His eyes flashed over to me, but I quickly looked away.

"Oh! I have started going to this school! My daddy sent me here so I could be closer to Jasper. After all, your mother did agree to the marriage proposal a few years back. Did you hear that Jasper, darling? We're getting married, when we both turn eighteen!" Maria squealed, shaking Jasper's shoulder. He was unresponsive. All the color had drained from his face and his eyes had glazed over. Rosalie had brought a hand to her mouth and her eyes had widened. Edward, Alice, Edward,and Emmett had their mouths opened, shocked once again. I on the other hand was _pissed. _Jasper was getting married. He knew he was getting married? Yet he still flirted and made out with _me. _Nobody plays around with Bella Swan. _Nobody._

Abruptly, I stood up. I knew my hair was a mess and my face was red with anger. Everyone had turned to look at me at my sudden movement. Jasper glanced at me and he winced. What? He didn't want me finding out? I grabbed some slippers in my hand and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Emmett yelled at my back. I turned around, walking backwards.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving the lovebirds some time to on their own," I sneered, my green eyes flashing with anger. Rosalie caught up with me and started walking too.

"Bella!" Jasper called. I shook my head at him.

"Have fun with your fiancee." I said before opening the door and stepping outside with Rosalie.

***************

"Tell me, Rosalie. Tell me." I demanded.

"Look. It's complicated. Our family has always been friends with the Morales's. About two years ago, the Morales family ran into some trouble. Jacob Moraled, that's Maria's father, had spent too much on houses and casinos. He's addicted to gambling. But My mother was there for them. After all, they were friends. So, my mother came up with a plan. Have Maria and Jasper marry so that our businesses and money can combine. Mom had called Jasper and asked him. He had no problem with this arrangement since at the timme they had a fling going on. But then, Maria cheated on Jasper and he came to this school. I guess Maria still thinks that they have 'something'. Don't be mad at him, Bella. He didn't know she would cheat on him and things would turn out like this." Rosalie begged me. I shook my head, my hair flying around me.

"That's not it, Rosalie. That's not it, at all. He knew he was going to get married. He knew this and he still started this... this whatever with me. He knew this would happen eventually. He played me like a violin, Rosalie. And I don't take kindly to being played." I told Rosalie, glaring at the table. We were currently in the cafeteria. Rosalie sighed and started to talk, but I cut her off.

"Were there legal documents signed?" I asked. Rosalie looked away from me and I already knew the answer. Yes. Yes there were.

"They both signed a document stating that they would marry as soon as they both turned eighteen." Rosalie whispered, yet I heard her anyway.

"When does Jasper turn eighteen?" I asked.

"June 18th.'' Rosalie said.

"Maria?"

"August 22nd." Rose answered. Well, it would be long. It was after all only November 22nd.

"Bella? I know that right now you're pissed, but please don't do anything to hurt Jasper. He already has enough to deal with, 'cause of this whole marriage issue." Rosalie once again begged.

"I can't promise you anything, Rosalie. Sorry." And with that, I walked out of the cafteria.

**************

I was in biology. The teacher, Mr. Molina sat me next to Edward, so that was a relief. I didn't want to get into anymore fights today. I hadn't seen Rosalie since the cafeteria. And no one else since The Maria Incident. Yes, it deserved to be put in capital letters. I was plotting Jasper's demise.

"So... What happened to you? You left so fast..." Edward asked. He was looking at me curiously.

"I was angry." I offered no other explanation.

"About what? Jasper's getting married and now you look like 'the other girl'?" Edward asked, amused.

"No! Not that!" I shouted, and everyone turned our way. Edward coughed to hide his laughter, and I just outright laughed.

"Maybe you kids should stop yelling so I can continue the lesson." Mr. Molina said, smirking. He was a cool teacher.

"You're mad he didn't tell you about the wedding." Edward guessed.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, none of you did." I accused.

"It wasn't our place to tell. It was Jasper's story, not ours." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Cullen. What's the answer?" Mr. Molina asked Edward. I smirked at Edward's misfortune.

"Umm... four?"

***************

"So, like, who exactly are you?" Maria asked me. I had History with her and Emmett. Emmett was sitting 2 rows up front, while I had the misfortune of having her sit next to me.

"Bella Swan." I answered.

"Yeah, but, like, how are you hanging out with everyone. You're obviously not cool enough to do so." Maria stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I resisted the urge to strangle her. Barely.

"Okay then. So stop talking to me." I said.

"I mean, it's obvious you had a silly crush on my Jasper, given how you ran outta the room so fast. But hey, I'm always number one. You were just a little side fling while he was bored. Ultimately, he's getting married to _me._" Maria had whispered in my ear. I banged both my hands on the table, standing up so fast that the chair flew out and tumbled over. My head was down and I was _really _trying not to kill the bitch. Emmett moved with lightning speed and was behind me, grabbing my hands behind me. Maria also stood up.

"What? I just said the truth, is all." She said, innocently. That comment resparked my blinding rage.

"I will tear you apart limb by limb. And I'll enjoy it too." I hissed, glaring at her. Maria looked smug. I started thrashing around, trying to break out of Emmett's tight grip.

"Stop, stop it. Don't do it. She's not worth it." He whispered quickly in my ear. But I was beyond listening to anyone.

"You were always second..." She trailed off. I lifted my foot off the gorund and kicked her in the leg. Emmett pulled me further back. releasing me, only to throw me over his shoulder. He grabbed my bag and his and we started walking out of the room. I was smiling at Maria's wails.

* * *

**And that is it, for today the drama. lol. Remember, always leave a REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the faster that I give you another chapter. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 10**

_"You were always second..." She trailed off. I lifted my foot off the gorund and kicked her in the leg. Emmett pulled me further back. releasing me, only to throw me over his shoulder. He grabbed my bag and his and we started walking out of the room. I was smiling at Maria's wails._

"Must you pick a fight with everyone? Must you?" Emmett laughed, his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Bitch had it coming," I smirked. Emmett pulled me closer to him and blew in my ear. I shuddered and pulled away, laughing.

"Hey, Bella?" Em asked in this soft tone, which meant that he was probably going to have a 'meaningful' talk and all that jazz. I sighed, my shoulders sagging.

"Yes, my sweet cuddly bear?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Em smirked and once again slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Why'd you get angry at her?" He asked, softly.

"Bitch had it coming. And if she says one word to me, I'll rip her head off.... and then give it to Jasper as a wedding gift." Em burst out into loud laughter to which I responded with a smirk. After 2 minutes of his obnoxious laughter, he sobered up and looked at me.

"Are... You.... Bella, are you jealous of Maria? Because she's marrying Jasper?" Em asked, and I choked on a combination of air and my own spit. I hit him on the shoulder.

"No! Are you crazy? Of course not! Bitch was saying how I was the 'other woman' and all that shit! That's why I got mad! Jeez, Em!" I snapped. Em held up both his hands in a universal 'surrender' gesture.

"Okay, Okay! A simple 'no' would've sufficed..." He trailed off at the end, and I just had to laugh. Who can stay mad at Emmett? It's like hating a cute puppy.

"Well, it was your fault for even asking something that idiotic," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, c'mon! I wanna go visit Rosie!"

***************

"And then, she attacked me! Like she went at me with her nails, that need a manicure, and she attacked me! I don't know why this school lets that monster come herel!" Was the first thing I heard when I walked into my room. Three guesses on who it was. Maria was waving her hands over her head, demonstrating weird moves, which I assume was supposed to be my 'attack' on her. She was speaking to Rosalie.... and Jasper. Well. They were too busy listening to her rave on and on to notice the door opening.

"Honey, I barely did anything to you. Now if I did half the things I imagined, you'd be dead. And that's only half of the things," I smirked, dropping my messenger bag on the floor, feeling a pair of intense eyes digging into my forehead. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Ack! Jazz-bear, it's the monster! Save me!" Maria then proceeded to run full speed to Jasper, hopping in the air, to land on his outstretched arms. Jasper grunted under the weight, still looking at me. I scoffed, and walked towards the bathroom. I didn't need to urinate, just get away from that bitch before I eat her up.

***************

When I came out of the bathroom, 5 minutes later, Edward and Alice had joined the party. Joy. Jasper and Maria were on the couch all the way opposite of the bed. I headed to the bed, where Rosalie was, and jumped on it. I cuddled up to Rose, her arm going around my middle.

"Hello, my lesbian lover," I joked. Rose laughed, as did Edward and Emmett.

''Hey! What took you so long in the bathroom?" Em asked.

"I had diarrhea."

"Really?"

"No."

"Ugh! You always get me!" Em whined, and everyone, save for Alice and Maria, laughed at that statement. Rose took her hand off my waist and sat up on the bed.

"Okay guys, I have an idea! Hear me out, alright?" She asked, receiving nods and a grunt from me.

"Okay, how about on Saturday, tomorrow, we go to town? Like, take the early bus and come back on the last bus?" Rose asked.

" Well, personally, I like that idea. But, if _Bella_ goes, I don't go. I just don't like her."Maria announced to the room. Because her opinion was _so _important. I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Feelings mutual, _bitch," _I hissed. The room suddenly became very tense. Forget the cutting it with a knife, you could cut this shit with your pinky finger! Maria took a couple of steps, leaving Jasper behind.

"Well, look at that. Funny how life works out isn't it? I'm a bitch and you're a ." She stated. And I could just feel my green eyes turning a darker hue, my face turning a bright red. But I wasn't focusing on that. Nor was I focusing on the blood rushing and boiling in me. I jumped off the bed, taking quick steps to put me directly in front the the soon-to-be dead woman.

"Say that one more time. Just one more time. Go on. See what happens," I threatned, my voice dark and my eyes narrowed. I was aware of Emmett and Edward taking stances behind me, ready to stop me. I was also aware of the fact that Jasper stayed where he was. He didn't even look interested in what was going on right under his nose. I was pulled back to reality when I realized that Maria was speaking.

"Okay then. I'll say it . Are. A. Whore." She said smirking. Next thing I know, I slipped out of Edward and Emmett's grip, rushing forward to tackle her. We both flew through the air, she landing on her back, me on top of her. My hand immediately fisted in her hair, pulling. The other pulled itself into a fist, colliding with her nose. Blood rushed out, and I took sick pleasure in wiping it on her sweater. And then my body was being lifted. I thought it was Emmett. It wasn't. It was Jasper.

" Can we speak in private?" He hissed, blue eyes flashing. I tore my hand from his, snarling.

"No! I don't want anything to do with you!" I hissed back. And with that, I left the room, leaving behind Maria crying like an infant, Alice trying to help her, A giggling trio that included Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Worst of all, I left behind a stunned Jasper. With sad eyes.

I did not look back.

* * *

**.Gosh! Guys I'm soooooo sorry for the delay. My microsoft was having problems, and on top of that, I had serious writer's block. Feel free to leave any suggestions on where to take the story. Remember, leave a REVIEW! **

**-Katherine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 11**

_"No! I don't want anything to do with you!" I hissed back. And with that, I left the room, leaving behind Maria crying like an infant, Alice trying to help her, A giggling trio that included Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Worst of all, I left behind a stunned Jasper. With sad eyes._

_I did not look back._

***************

It hurt more than I thought it would. I didn't really know why. After all, I had only known Jasper for a short while. So why did it hurt so much? I ran down the stairs, running to the cafeteria, the only place where there would be enough people that I wouldn't be found. I walked in, the place full, loud, and packed. I ran over to a secluded table all the way in the corner. I sat down, sinking down into my chair. I rested my head on the table. And I fell asleep.

***************

**2 MONTHS LATER**** (Friday, January 22nd)**

Alice and Edward were now officially going out. There wasn't a place in this school that hadn't been tainted by them. It was seriously disgusting. Alice and I still didn't get along. She was a jealous and I only made it worse by flirting lightly with Edward. But I flirted jokingly with Emmett too, and Rosalie had no problem with it. Speaking of Rosalie and Emmett,

those two were a power couple. They were so in love. I loved them both. Jasper and Maria were inseperable. Jasper still didn't want anything to do with her, but he didn't exactly push her away, either. Maria was no known as the 'Skinny Bitch' throughout the school. She had major attitude towards everyone. She had also gotten beat up in the girls bathroom quite a few times. Only 2 were by me. The rest were by unknown girls. They were my heroes.

Jasper still tried to speak to me, but I still shunned him. His eyes weren't as pretty as they used to be. They were sunken in, big shadows under his eyes. He had also lost a couple of pounds. Rose didn't say anything, but we could all tell that she was worried. We all were.

"Hello! Yoo hoo!" Emmett shouted in my face. We were in history. Maria had gotten moved to the front, and Em next to me after the mini fight we had in here. I rolled my eyes at Em's face, smirking. Where was the teacher?

''Only you, Em, would say 'yoo hoo'!" I teased him. He puffed out his chest, pounding on it like a gorilla.

"That's 'cause I'm unique and special," He bragged.

"Sure, let's go with that..'' I mumbled, looking around the room. Nothing really held my interest for more than 5 minutes, but then I had always had the attention span of a goldfish.

"Hey, Rose called a meeting in my room," Em told me, gaining my attention once again. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"With everyone?" I asked, of course referring to Maria. We couldn't be in the same room for more than 10 minutes without one of us making a comment about the other, sending me over the top. And everyone knew this. Em flinched, as if he didn't want me to ask.

"You know that she wants Jasper... and wherever he is, she's there, too." Em said quietly, seriously. That hurt. They were kind of a package deal. I rolled my eyes, not wanting to seem weak. Because Bella Swan does not show weakness.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be there. When is it?" I asked, once again looking around the room. There were four guys throwing spitballs into Maria's hair. Ha, bitch. I giggled. Em looked at me silently asking me what was so funny. I pointed to the scene. Em burst out laughing.

Today would be a good day.

***************

"Okay, so I'm sure you're all wondering why I called a meeting," Rose began. We were in Em's room. Luckily, he had a single, so most of our group outings were held here. Alice and Edward were sitting on the loveseat, cooing into each others' ears. Eck. Maria was leaning on Jasper's arm, Jasper looking at his sister. Em and I were on his bed. Rose was in the middle of the room, speaking.

"So, I'm sure you all remember how about two or so months I suggested we go to town. We never got to it though seeing as how....there was a situation.." Rose trailed off.

"Yeah, otherwise known as the time Bella pummeled Maria to the ground," Edward smirked. Alice smacked him. I seriously don't know how they go out. Alice loves Maria while Edward has a burning hatred for her. Em and Rose snickered at Edward's comment, earning a smirk from me.

"Hey! Shut up, asshole!" Maria shrieked at Edward. He turned to her, his green eyes burning.

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch," He said calmly, earning another smack from Alice.

"Ow! Would you stop that!?" He told Alice.

"Stop being mean to Maria!" Alice hissed at him. Edward rolled his eyes at her, stood up, walked over to the bed, and proceeded to jump on me. I gasped.

"Ungh! Seriously, Edward, you're not as light as you like to think you are," I complained, under his weight. What was this boy eating? Edward laughed and rolled over in between Em and I. I looked up. Alice was fuming, her arms crossed tightly around her torso. Maria was also fuming. Jasper was looking at me, his eyes a dark blue. I swiftly looked away, back to Rose., who started to speak again.

"Okay... Well, We never got to go. Tomorrow's saturday, I really want to go to town. I mean, Bella, you still haven't seen it yet! C'mon, can't we all put our differences aside? Just for one day?" She begged us. She must really want to go.

"I'm in," Jasper's voice surprised me. He usually stayed quiet during these type of meetings. I looked at him, he looking at me. Maybe I was being too harsh. It wasn't his fault. And then I opened my big mouth.

"Me too," I said, taking my eyes off Jasper and to his sister, to whom I flashed a thumbs up. One by one we all agreed. Rose clapped her hands.

"Alright! Well now that it's settled, let's wor-" Rose was very rudely interrupted by Maria.

''Wait a minute! I didn't say if I was going or not! You didn't give me a chance!'' She whined, stomping her foot.

"Jasper already said he's going. We all know if he goes, you're gonna follow him like a lost puppy, so there's really no point in asking you, is there?" Rose coldly stated. Her patience was wearing thin with Maria. And that's telling you something, because Rose is like... like Buddha or something. I laughed out loud at her comment.

"No, there really isn't." I laughed.

"Shut up, no one's talking to you!" Maria told me, she really didn't know where the line was with me. You'd think that after 3 beatings from me, she'd learn, but this bitch was fucking clueless. I stood up from the bed, Edward and Em standing next to me, in case there was a fight. I turned to them.

"You guys want to get frozen yogurt from the cafeteria?" I asked them.

"Alright, yes!" They both yelled, high fiving each other. I turned to Rose, walking to the doors.

"Rose, tell me the details later. If I stay any longer in this room, I'm gonna knock that bitch into last night," I pointed to Maria. Rose burst out laughing, nodding. Edward and Em were already out the door, so I hurried to catch up with them. But my exit was blocked, by Jasper. His eyes were sad again. And right then and there, I forgave him. Just like that.

"Bella," He whispered, his eyes closing. And I saw how big the bruises under his eyes were. I smiled lightly and put my hand on his cheek, his eyes flashed open, the blue turning shades lighter.

"It's okay," I whispered back. I leant in, kissing his cheek, before continuing my quest for FroYo. But just as I was opening the door, he laughed.

It was a beautiful sound. It sounded happy, elated, relieved. And it warmed my heart.

**************

It was night, Rose and I were getting ready for bed. Rose seemed pretty happy. I wonder what Em did to make her this happy.

"So, the first bus leaves at 7 in the morning. We have to be at the stop at around 6:55. Just to be extra careful, als-" Rose was interrupted by my groaning.

"Rosie! Tomorrow's saturday! It's the day to sleep in!" I whined. Rose laughed at my childish antics and continued speaking.

"_Anyway, _Wear a light coat, because it gets cold in the morning, but warms up a little in the afternoon. The last bus leaves at 5, so we have to be at the stop at 4:55, we need to put an alarm on the phones. Now, we're going to eat breakfast there, so don't you worry, Bellsy! And that's about it, I think." Rose stated happily. I groaned again.

"Why are you so cheerful?" I asked, grumbling. My saturday was ruined!

"We-ll, One, You're finally going to see town! Two, Edward totally bitched to Maria, and Three, you and Jasper are getting along now!" Rose cheered. I rolled my eyes although, secretly, I wanted to be cheering too.

"Oh, Shush! Let's just get to bed," I grumbled again, although I was smiling.

***************

"_**BELLA!" **_Rose shouted in my ear. I grumbled, moaned, grunted, and made every other animalistic sound I knew.

"Oh hey Jasper!" Rose greeted. My eyes flew open, and I scrambled up in bed. I looked around the room, no Jasper. Rose was busy laughing her head off. I climbed out of bed, mumbling.

"That was a dirty trick, Rosalie Hale," I told her.

"Hey, you taught it to me!"

*************

We were at the bus stop, waiting for Edward and Alice. The rest of us were already here. We were prepared to leave them behind if the bus came.

"Alright, Em are you calling Edward's phone?" Rose whined. Em looked from where his phone was glued to ear, probably calling Edward's phone.

''No, babe, I just enjoy putting the phone to my ear without calling anyone." He said, sarcastic. I snickered.

"I was just checking," Rose sniffed. Just then, a huge navy blue and green bus came around the corner. My eyes widened.

"What's up with the colors?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"It's the school colors! They're the colors on your uniform, Bella!" Rose complained. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. Just then Edward and Alice came out of the school, running.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!'' They shouted. They finally stopped. Edward came near me.

"What took you so long?" I whined at him. I was whiny this morning, what?

" Ugh! Princess over there couldn't decide on her outfit," He grumbled, pointing to Alice who was chatting with Maria. They wouldn't last long.

"I didn't last long! I bragged, pointing to my white tee, leather jacker, dark grey skinny jeans, and high heeled boots. He looked me up and down, and swung and arm over my shoulder.

"I should've gone out with you, too bad you're hung up on Jasper." He whispered as we all piled onto the bus.

And to that I had no comment.

***************

Half an hour later, we arrived at 'town'. It was cute, tiny, but cute. There was a pretty big mall down the street, and a bunch of stores all around.

"Yay! We're here! We're really here!" Rose cheered, bouncing up and down on the seat. I rolled my eyes at her and smirked. She was so loveable. We all piled out of the bus, which rolled away.

"Okay, first thing's first, let's get breakfast, I'm starving." Em shouted. I laughed, but stopped and started gasping for air. Everyone turned to me and looked at me weird.

".Goodness. Is... Is that a.... Oh, Look! Look! Look, everyone! I see Mcdonald's!" I shouted, excited and happy. They all burst out laughing, but I had no time for laughter! I turned around and grabbed the person next to me by the hand. It turned out to be Jasper. I pulled his arm and started running. He ran with me, laughing and whooping. I turned my head back to the guys still at the bus stop.

"Let's Go, hurry!" I shouted at them. I faintly heard someone yelling:

"Hey! You let go of him!"

Three guesses on who it was.

**************

After my stomach was full of greasy junk food, I felt satisfied.

"That was _so _orgasmic," I mumbled. Rose, Edward, Jasper, and Em burst out laughing at my odd statement. I smirked, popping a fry into my mouth. I groaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. They laughed again.

"Okay! Enough of the orgasmic food. Let's get a move on. I wanna get to all the stores!'' Rose said, earning another round of laughter. I stood up from the table.

"Well let me get another #1, to go, for later,C'mon Jasper, you're paying,'' I said. Jasper shook his head and smirked. He was looking a lot better. He stood up following me.

"Ugh, she's such a fatass!" Maria stage whispered to Alice. I slowly turned around. Jasper stiffened next to me, and grabbed my elbow.

"I'm in a good mood. And if either of you say anything to take me out of it, trust me, you're going to call up Daddy to get you money for a face transplant," I hissed, my eyes narrowing. Another loud round of laughter.

"Hey, you stup-" Maria was interrupted.

"Shut up, Maria." Jasper said, and dragged me to the counter, a hand on my waist.

He just told her to shut up. For me. My good mood got better.

*************

It was already 2:30. We had been in and out of stores. All the guys had their arms full of bags, and us girls were getting more bags that _we _had to carry. Finally, we all sat down at a bench, our bags on the floor, our mouths open. We were _tired._

Em stood up, and began pacing.

"Hey, you know, I heard this awesome, funny song on YouTube! Let me see if I can remember..." He trailed off. All of us rolled our eyes and I smirked at his antics. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"I remember. It goes something like...-Em turned his head to the sky, and started shouting-... _**I LIKE YOU, THEY LIKE ME, YOU HAVE A GUN, I HAVE A BOMB...**_" He trailed off. An old lady near us went completely white and started shouting and pointing at us.

"HE HAS A BOMB! HE HAS A BOMB!" She shouted. Everyone around us started running and screaming, the rest of us just sat there, open mouthed. Out of nowhere came out these police guys who seized us by our hands, handcuffing us, and taking out bags.

"HEY!" We all shouted.

**************

"For the last fucking time, he was singing a fucking song! We don't have bombs, check the bags!" I shouted at the idiotic guards. All 7 of us were in a tiny room in the police station.

"Yeah! It was a song I heard on YouTube, check YouTube! Check it!" Em shouted at the guards. Then a police officer walked into the room and nodded.

"It's true. No weapons in the bags, and we checked YouTube. It actually is a song. The Captain said to let them go," He stated. There was a simoultaneous sigh from all of us in the room.

"Okay, goodbye!" The guard waved at us.

"Wait! You hold us here for how many hours, and then you just say goodbye? You stu-" Em clapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me out.

''I don't wanna sleep in jail, so shut up, Bella, please?!" Em whispered. I nodded.

"C'mon, lets get our bags, the bus is probably coming soon," Rose said.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked randomly. The others went rigid and started running to where all our phones and wallets were at. Rose got her phone on first. It's 4:55!" She shouted. We all gasped.

"Get the bags! The bus leaves at 5 and we're four blocks away!" I shouted.

*************

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" We shouted at the bus, which was turning around the corner, and was gone from our view.

"You do realize that was the last bus, right?" Em asked. All of us turned to glare at him.

''We're stranded here!" Maria wailed.

Boy, are we in deep shit or what?

* * *

**Okay, that last part might seem idiotic to you, but it's actually a really important part of the story for next chapter. Okay! This chapter, wowza! My fingers ran away with the keyboard. Its a supersized chapter, let's say it was a christmas present, alright? lol. look at how fast I updated! i got a lot of reviews. The more reviews, the faster and longer the chapters are.**

**And Bella's outfit is on my page, click the pretty link!**

**Anyway, review please!**

**over and out, **

**Katherine**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 12**

_"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" We shouted at the bus, which was turning around the corner, and was gone from our view._

_"You do realize that was the last bus, right?" Em asked. All of us turned to glare at him._

_''We're stranded here!" Maria wailed._

_Boy, are we in deep shit or what?_

***************

**Saturday, January 23rd (5:13)**

I was not happy. Really, I wasn't. In fact, I was unhappy. Very unhappy. You wanna know why? Because I was stranded in this forsaken place with stupid people. I'm sure you all

know who I'm talking about. Yes, that's right. Whiny bitch and Whinier bitch. Otherwise known as Alice and Maria.

"So, like, what are we gonna do? I mean, hello! We can't really stay here! We'll get in trouble! And then I'll have to blame Bella!" Maria wailed. We were all currently sitting down on

the street pavement, our shopping bags strewn around us, from where I had thrown them in a fit of rage. Ahem. Anyway...

"Why do you have to blame it on Bella?" Alice asked, although she was sneered when she said my name, I could feel her general confusion.

"Because, hello, I hate her!" Maria said in a 'Duh!" tone. I rolled my eyes, too tired to be angry at that.

"Ugh. I'm too tired to think of a good diss. So just shut up, okay?" I said tiredly from where I was leaning on my own personal pillow- Emmett. He shifted from under me.

"Okay, I have a good idea! How about we all quit our stupid whining, and start thinking of a way to get back to school?" Rosalie grumbled from the bench.

"Yeah, I think so too. Okay, here's the deal. The school doesn't check the attendance until 10 o'clock. Now, it takes half an hour to get to the school on thte bus. The school is about 6 miles away. The average human walks a mile in about 30 minutes. However, since we have all these bags and you girls are wearing heels, it'll slow us down, by a lot. So we should walk a mile in about 40 minutes. Hmm, let's see. If you multiply 40 by 6, you get 240. So, let's divide that by 60 and you get 4. So, 'm guessing it'll take us about 4 hours to get to the school. But we have to get started right away." Jasper finished his math mumbo jumbo. All of us looked at him, our mouths hanging open.

"What, I'm a whiz at math!" He bragged. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're also a whiz at being a dork!" I said in a bright tone. He turned to look at me, glaring mockingly. I laughed and shrugged at him.

"Alrighty, my brother spoke! Let's get a move on! Let's grab the bags and stand up and let's get a move on! Let's go, let's go!" Rosalie shouted, standing up. She grabbed a couple of bags and started hauling me to my feet.

"Nooo..." I moaned. I sighed and stood up. Little by little all of us stood up, grabbing bags in our already tired arms. There was a couple of sighs and groans but we all started walking onto the street.

"Why don't we just stay in a hotel?" Maria whined- once again.

"Because if we're not in the school by ten o'clock tonight, we're going to be in deep shit. Not only do they call our parents, but they call in the cops too." Rosalie said.

"Let's just walk as fast as we can, okay?" I said.

And everyone shut up.

***************

**(5:59)**

"And I'm tired, hungry, And I'm sweating. Eww!" Maria whined. Everyone one of us groaned and sighed. Bitch doesn't shut up.

"Maria, please for all that is good and holy in the world: **Shut Up!**" Edward yelled, exasperated. And goodness gracious we all were. Maria had done nothing but bitch throughout the whole walk. I had taken off my boots about 10 minutes after we started. Rosalie, Alice, and Maria soon followed suit. They guys had taken off their shirts, to our pleasure.

"Okay, seriously, why don't we just dump the stupid bags?" Em asked.

"_**NO!**_" Us girls shouted at him. Em walked away a few paces. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, what happened to not talking? Of course, I'm not mentioning any names, _Maria, _but we all should shut up, _Maria_," I said, glaring daggers at said whiny girl. She flinched and thankfully shut up.

**************

**(6:13)**

I was so _tired_. I had fallen behind the group, given how I was carrying heavy bags, and I really needed to exercise more. Jasper looked back and purposely fell behind, to be walking next to me.

"Would you like me to take some of your bags?" Jasper asked me. I shook my head, huffing. I knew that I probably didn't look to pretty right now.

"Okay then," Jasper shrugged and went to move forward. And here I was thinking. Wasn't this the perfect time to ask him? Right here, at this very moment?

"Jasper, wait!" I called out to him. He turned around and curiously looked at me.

"What?"

"Why don't you... why don't you just tell your parents that you don't wanna do it? I'm sure they would understand..." I trailed, quietly speaking. This had always been an untouchable subject for us. Even when I forgave him, we still didn't talk about it. Jasper tensed as I asked the forbidden question. He sighed and quietly began speaking.

"I guess... Throughout my whole life, I've been such a bad son. I've gotten stuck in jail, gotten detention, basically been a thorn in my dad's side. And when I told my parents that I would marry Maria, they looked at me like I was something other than a dissapointment. They were proud of me, you could say. But... if I back out now, not only will I be backing out on my word, but... I don't wanna dissapoint my dad anymore than I have my whole life...." Jasper said in almost a whisper.

By then my feet had stopped. Who would have thought that Jasper was putting up Maria so that he wouldn't dissapoint his dad? Wow.

"Wow, Jasper... I... I didn't know that.. you felt that way..." I stuttered my way through the sentence, feeling like a teen going through puberty. Jasper just sighed and looked at me through his lashes.

"Now you know why... which is what I was trying to tell you but you wouldn't let me speak to you. And that only made the situation so much worse." Jasper said. He was looking at the floor, walking slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to tell me this," I apologized. He laughed and turned to me, effectively stopping me.

"It's okay... Now!'' Jasper said, laughing. I dumped my bags on the street, doing a bounce and jumping into his arms. Jasper grunted and given how he had his arms full with heavy bags, he staggered under my weight, stumbling back a few steps. I wrapped my legs and his waist and squeezed the hell out of him.

"...Okay...Ungh... Repeating the words back at you, you're not as light as you like to think you are.." He let go of the bags and they fell the ground with a _Thump! _Jasper put one hand on my back, the other under my butt, holding me in place. I leaned back to stare at him, our faces close.

"Are you calling me fat?" I hissed in a deadly voice. Jasper's eyes widened.

"No, no, no! I was just saying..-" I cut him off.

"Relax, Blondie, It's called a joke, look it up," I teased him. Much farther up the street everyone had turned around. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were all '_Aww_ing' Maria sure wasn't.

"Get off him, you slimy slut!" She yelled. But I paid her no attention, going back to hugging Jasper. He laughed and squeezed me back- just as tight.

**************

**(9:39)**

"We were supposed to be there by now! They're going to check in less than 20 minutes, and we're still more than half an hour away!" Edward grumbled, his steps getting faster and faster with every word.

"Yeah, what happened to your math thingamajig?" Emmett chimed in. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Considering how we took more than 18 breaks, I don't think my 'Math thingamajig' applies to the situation anymore," Jasper grumbled back. Rose and I laughed.

"You know what? Maybe we should start running to get there on time," Rose suggested.

And so we started running.

**************

**(9:57)**

"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted. We ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. We burst into Rose and my room, breathing heavily. We threw the bags to the side of a room and each of us jumped into random spots. Just as we were catching our breath, a knock sounded on the door. Edward smoothed down his shirt and opened the door. In came a lady I'd never seen. She looked at us all, jotted something on the clipboard in her hands and turned to leave.

"Okay, everything's in order. But you girls may want to do something about this god-awful smell in the room." She said simply, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. All of us let out a breath, and laughed.

What a day.

* * *

**Okay, here it is. Not very long but whatever. **

**Alright, i just thought I'd let you guys know, i'm not continuing (Hello Texas!) until I finish this one. It's just too confusing for me to have 2 stories going on at the same time. Sorry to those who wanted me to update the story! **

**Anyway, leave a review, like always.**

**Also, you guys know that if everyone who alerted and favorited this story left ONE review I'd have over 300+ reviews? My cousin counted. I was like WOW.**

**Goodbye 4 now!**

Katherine


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 13**

_"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted. We ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. We burst into Rose and my room, breathing heavily. We threw the bags to the side of a room and each of us jumped into random spots. Just as we were catching our breath, a knock sounded on the door. Edward smoothed down his shirt and opened the door. In came a lady I'd never seen. She looked at us all, jotted something on the clipboard in her hands and turned to leave._

_"Okay, everything's in order. But you girls may want to do something about this god-awful smell in the room." She said simply, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. All of us let out a breath, and laughed._

_What a day._

**************

**Monday, January 25th**

"I just don't understand why you always insist on waking me up so early, Rosie..." I murmured while rubbing my eyes. This morning Rosalie insisted on waking me up

an hour earlier than school actually started. She could get sent to jail for that!

"He-llo! We all agreed to meet up in the cafeteria to eat breakfast together!" Rose said to me, whilst pulling my arm. Apparently I was walking too slow.

"I thought that was for lunch. And stop being so damn cheerful, you're bringing me down..." I said, irritated.

"Damn, Bells. In the morning, you're a really bitchy person!" Rose observed, laughing. I chuckled.

"So I've been told." I said. We continued our playful banter until we reached the cafeteria. Rose opened up the door and we walked inside. Basically nobody was there.

Why were we here so early, again? In the far corner, the table now recognized as ours, Emmett, Edward, and Alice sat, waving us over. We walked over, sitting down.

"Okay, once again, Why the _hell _are we here so _fucking _early?" I complained... again. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a whiny bitch." Alice mumbled, yet we all heard her clearly. I slowly turned my head towards her, glaring.

"Alice, babe, it's morning. I'm irritable. Don't make me hurt you," I said, grabbing Edward's orange juice and taking a sip.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Oh, please, go get yourself another one!" I teased him. Edward scoffed. We all continued joking around for the rest of the hour.

I didn't miss the fact that Jasper and Maria weren't there.

**************

In Varner''s room, I was whispering furiously to Rosalie, ignoring Varner. It was 20 minutes into the period when the door banged open and Jasper walked in. His hair

was mussed, eyes bloodshot, clothes strewn haphazardly over his lean body. Rosalie turned around and upon taking notice of her brother, stood up and rushed over. I couldn't blame her. I was about to stand up too. The whole class suddenly became silent, probably waiting for drama to ensue.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Whitlock. Where have you been this fine morning?" Mr. Varner asked, being a sarcastic douche. Jasper ran a hand through his blonde hair, rolling his eyes. His look this morning reminded me of me. I'm not sure how, it was on the tip of my tongue.

''Sorry, I woke up late," Jasper's voice was hoarse, a deep baritone. My eyes raked up and down his body. He looked like me....

"Jasper, you look... you look... like-" Rosalie was in the middle of stumbling through her sentence, when a guy from the back-James spoke up, loud and clear.

"Like you just got laid!" He and his buddies laughed, slapping each other high-fives. I tensed. Jasper looked like me- after I'd gotten one hell of a night with somebody.

But that was impossible. Jasper wouldn't do that. I looked towards the front- and was greeted with a tense Rosalie.... and Jasper- grimacing.

No...

"Jasper, did you..." Rosalie trailed off. It was like she couldn't even finish the sentence. Mr. Varner was suspiciously quiet. Next to me, Emmett sucked in a breath. I sucked in a breath of my own, though it was suspiciously uneven.

"You don't even have to ask- you can see it on his face!" James called out again from the back. I tucked in a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Did you, Jas?" Rosalie asked, not bothering to phrase her question to be more specific. We all knew what she was asking.

"Yeah..." Jasper's hoarse voice said. I sucked in another breath. The screech from my chair broke the tense silence. Jasper looked up, and upon seeing me, his face broke into a heartwrenching grimace. I could feel eyes burning a hole through my back, and I knew I'd done the wrong thing by standing up. I picked up my bag, going to Varner's desk. I could still feel the eyes on me. It was making me so uncomfortable.

"I don't feel well, can I go to the nurse?" I asked Mr. Varner in a whisper. Varner shot me a look. He pitied me. I don't like people pitying me. My eyes hardened, as did my posture. I could hold it together for a minute longer. I took the pass that Mr. Varner gave me, and turned, facing Jasper and Rosalie. _Just a few more seconds, Swan._

Jasper walked forward, his hands outstretched towards me. I brushed past him-making sure my shoulder hit his. Behind me I heard a chair scraping.

I walked to the nurse, my head down.

I spent the rest of the school day in the nurse's office. Laying down on one of the cots.

Trying so very hard not to cry.

**************

After I got kicked out of the nurse's office, I walked towards my room. I was hesitant, I hoped only Rose would be in there.

I pushed the key in, hesitantly opening the door. I was instantly attacked. Arms wrapped around my waist. I hugged Rosalie back.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Bella." Rose apologized. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"S'not your fault." The way that I said it made it clear that I did blame someone else. We all knew who that person was.

**************

Later on Rosalie and I were in bed, snuggled up. I was trying to gather up the courage to ask her what had been on my mind for the whole day.

"Rosie?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"Yeah?" She quietly answered back.

"Who was the girl?" I asked. I felt Rosalie stiffen.

"Well…."

"It was Maria, wasn't it?" I asked Rosalie.

"Yes…" With that one word…

I felt my heart shatter, into tiny little pieces.

**Here it is, short, sad, but here.**

**Review, please.**

**-Katherine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 14**

_Later on Rosalie and I were in bed, snuggled up. I was trying to gather up the courage to ask her what had been on my mind for the whole day._

"_Rosie?" I asked, my voice quiet._

"_Yeah?" She quietly answered back._

"_Who was the girl?" I asked. I felt Rosalie stiffen._

"_Well…."_

"_It was Maria, wasn't it?" I asked Rosalie._

"_Yes…" With that one word…_

_I felt my heart shatter, into tiny little pieces._

***************

**2 MONTHS LATER**** (Saturday, March 24th****)**

Alice and Edward broke up. Everyone knew they would. After the shiny newness of their relationship faded, all that was left was the arguing. They couldn't be in the same room for more than 10 minutes if they weren't making out, or feeling each other up. But if not… well let's just say, even I had to leave the room.

Rosalie and Emmett broke up, too. For 24 minutes. Then Edward and I got them in the same room, and they broke down. Had sex right after. Rosalie was a screamer. We had to leave the room right away.

Edward and I got closer. He was now officially one of my three best friends here. People thought that Alice and Edward broke up because of me, but really, they didn't have much in common. Plus, Alice loved Maria and Edward despised her almost as much as I do.

Maria and Alice were as inseparable as Rosalie and I. I think that since Rose replaced her with me, Alice replaced Rose with Maria. Either way, the Terror Twins were insufferable. I couldn't be in the same room with _both _of them for long periods of time. If I was, you could pretty much guarantee that one of them would leave with a bruise, courtesy of _moi. _

And finally, Jasper. Oh, Jasper. He was officially going out with Maria. The first time I heard that they went official, I gave Emmett a black eye. He was the one who told me. Of course, I apologized profusely afterwards, and he forgave me, but I still felt guilty about it for a while. Then I noticed, Jasper wasn't happy. You could tell he was miserable dating Maria, but she turned a blind eye on that little fact and was happy.

I, (once again), stopped speaking with Jasper. Except now, it was worse. We would never be in the same room together. Never. And when the group did stuff all together, one of us would always stay behind. We took turns. If last week he went, I would go. And vice versa. Plus, and extra bonus: When Jasper didn't go, Maria didn't go, and when Maria didn't go, Alice didn't go either. Whoo!

Of course, this made everything really tense for Edward, Rose, and Em, but we managed. I had their undying support as well, so that was good. But, We couldn't forget the fact that Jasper was Rose's brother, and even though she was furious with him, she still defended him when I badmouthed him.

Valentine's day was spent with Edward and I watching comedies. Rose and Em went off to do their thing, and so did Jasper, Maria, _and Alice. _That must've been awkward for Jasper. He had to spend the day with his girlfriend _and her best friend_. Edward and I laughed about that for a good 10 or so minutes.

It was pretty obvious that Jasper was jealous of Edward. Also, there was the fact that Edward stopped speaking to Jasper for not only going out with Maria, but for in the process hurting me. I liked to think of Jasper, Maria, and Alice as the dark side. _Yeah._

The students of Washington Academy didn't know what to make of the situation. They didn't know what was going on, only the fact that one day, Jasper and I were happy, and the next he's going out with Maria. Nobody liked Maria, so they were all on my side. Save for the few who didn't get involved (**very few), **and the one's who didn't like me either.

But hey, life went on, right?

***************

"Bella!" Rose shouted at me. I looked up from my pillow and turned over, to see her standing before me with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, mommy dearest?" I asked, sarcasm lacing my tone. Lately, I've been more sarcastic and cynical than usual.

Rose rolled her eyes at my tone and choice of words and pointed to the pile of dirty laundry. I had also gotten lazier, if that was possible.

"It's March. All of your spring clothes are dirty, and you haven't even _thought _of going downstairs to the laundry room to wash them! You dirty, little girl!" Rose shouted. I winced at her loudness. Damn she's got some lungs on her. I idly thought of ripping out her voice box, and hiding it. But then, I decided if I was ripping out anybody's voice box, it would be Maria's.

"And now you're not even _listening to me!" _Rose screeched. I sighed and got up from the bed- so much for my laze around Saturday.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going now, stop your screeching!" I sighed. Rose laughed and helped me pick up my dirty laundry.

****************

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNO-**

A very angry looking Edward opened the door.

'Who the fuck I- Oh. I should've known that was you. Whaddya want?" Edward asked, wuite rudely if you ask me.

"Rose is making me do my laundry. Wanna come with?" I asked brightly.

"Oh, yeah, hold up, lemme get my hamper," Edward then ran off into his room. I waited for about 10 seconds before Edward ran out and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, you got a lotta clothes," Edward observed.

"Eh. I got lazy." I murmured. Edward turned to look at me.

"People say you get lazy after you get your heart broken.." Edward trailed off. My back tensed.

"Huh. Good thing I didn't get my heart broken, otherwise I would be really lazy!" I exclaimed. My voice sounded edgy.

"Bells, do you wanna talk about _it?''_ Edward asked softly. My eyes stared straightforward.

"No."

"Bells-"

"I don't want to talk about it." And that ended the conversation.

***************

You would think that on a Saturday the laundry room would be packed, but it was empty. The students took the Saturdays to hang out in town, of just with their friends. There were only two peop- oh. It was Jasper. With Maria. Oh goody. Edward saw them at the same time that I did, and tried to edge away discreetly with me following, but then the stupid idiot had to go and slip on some detergent, and fell, making a great crash, his clothes flying all over the place. And I couldn't help it. Even with Maria and Jasper both staring at us, I burst out into loud laughter. Edward's expression was just so comical. Edward started to laugh too.

"That… could only… happen… to you!" I gasped in between giggles. Still giggling, I held my hand out, for him to take. Edward took it and yanked. Surprised, I fell forward, on top of Edward's scattered clothes. I started to laugh even harder, Edward joining in again.

"That's what you get! For laughing at poor me…" Edward trailed off, laughing. I stood up from the floor, and grumbled.

"If I had fallen you would laugh too, oh wait, you did! And you were the one who pulled me down!" I pointed at Edward.

"Yeah, yeah. Instead of bitching, why don't you come help me pick up my clothes? Edward asked. I walked past him, slapping him upside his head, ignoring the loud "Ow!" that proceeded and began picking up the clothes. I had almost forgotten about Jasper and Maria, but then she had to go along and ruin it, didn't she?

"Gosh, you're both so childish!" Maria sniffed disdainfully, and turned back to the oh so interesting machines. My eyes narrowed and Edward shifted closer to me.

"This coming from the person who cried when she lost her scarf," I muttered sarcastically.

"It was a burberry! Expensive!" Maria started wailing. I tried to swallow the hurt that flashed through me when Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. He Didn't look at me, and that hurt more. Edward must've sensed this, and he moved closer to me.

"Let's put the clothes in the wash fast, and then we can go get ice cream from your room, okay?" He whispered. I nodded and squashed down the hurt, focusing on my anger.

I had sonic speed, as I separated the whites from the colors and put them in different machines. Edward, having less clothes than I, was finished before I was. Maria was whispering in Jasper's ear, his eyes were closed. I had to admit, he was looking real good these days, but then so was I, thanks to Rosalie. Every morning, she helped cover the bags under my eyes (from my sleepless nights) and she gave me pep talks, that got me through the day.

"Let's go," I grabbed Edward's hand, and practically dragged him out of the room. I could feel the eyes on my back. They made my neck burn, but gave me that happy feeling.

*************

"Mmm…. This ice cream… Mmm…" I trailed off, taking another bite out of my extra chunky cookies N' cream . The cold immediately hit my tongue and I shivered in delight.

"Well damn. I never thought it would be hot to watch girl eat ice cream, but hey, I was wrong. And I am glad to be wrong," Edward stated. I laughed and swatted his arm.

**************

We were still in the cafeteria, laughing and joking around.

"Hey guys!" Rose and Em simultaneously said. We all laughed.

"Whatcha been up to?" I asked them. They exchanged a glance. Emmett's smile turned into a devious smirk.

"Oh, you know. This and that." Emmett said, vaguely. I rolled my eyes.

"They were so fucking," I stage whispered. Everyone started laughing, and Rose's pink cheeks agreed with my statement. Em reached around her and pinched my cheeks.

"I love you man!" He yelled. I winced, and blew a kiss at him.

I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw a middle aged man in a crisp suit in the doorway. He wasn't one of the teachers. Maybe he was new. Thing was, he looked way too… _expensive _to be a teacher here. The man looked around the room, his eyes landing on our table. And he started walking towards us. I didn't pay too much attention. For all I knew, he could be heading to the table behind us. But the man stopped right behind Rosalie, and he tapped her shoulder.

Rosalie turned around and her eyes widened.

"Dad?"

Dad?!

* * *

**Okay guys, here's the deal. My laptop got taken away from me ( you can thank my parents), and I've been meaning to get this chapter out for a while. I wrote this on my sister's computer, but I don't know when I'll be back at her apartment again, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully, it'll be in the middle of this week. HOPEFULLY. I'm not making any promises, so don't get your hopes up, okay?**

**Anyway, next chapter you can finally meet the dad of Rose and Jas. Hope you like the friendship between Edward and Bella. **

**Also, I hope you don't mind me skipping some months but we gotta get around the months of the wedding, right?**

**As always, leave a review telling me what you think, please. Also, I have this idea for a new story, but I don't know If I wanna post it. I'll of course leave it at one chapter until I finish this story, but I don't wanna forget the idea. Should I post it up? (In my opinion I think ****it's a really good idea). So let me know. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine.**

**P.S: Happy early valentine's day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: romance/ drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to a boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 15**

_We were still in the cafeteria, laughing and joking around._

_"Hey guys!" Rose and Em simultaneously said. We all laughed._

_"Whatcha been up to?" I asked them. They exchanged a glance. Emmett's smile turned into a devious smirk._

_"Oh, you know. This and that." Emmett said, vaguely. I rolled my eyes._

_"They were so fucking," I stage whispered. Everyone started laughing, and Rose's pink cheeks agreed with my statement. Em reached around her and pinched my cheeks._

_"I love you man!" He yelled. I winced, and blew a kiss at him._

_I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw a middle aged man in a crisp suit in the doorway. He wasn't one of the teachers. Maybe he was new. Thing was, he looked way too…__expensive__to be a teacher here. The man looked around the room, his eyes landing on our table. And he started walking towards us. I didn't pay too much attention. For all I knew, he could be heading to the table behind us. But the man stopped right behind Rosalie, and he tapped her shoulder._

_Rosalie turned around and her eyes widened._

_"Dad?"_

_Dad?!_

*************

Still **Saturday March 24****th**

What the hell was Rose's dad doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong, but the way that Rose speaks about him makes me think he's an asshole. Rose stood up, Em shrank in his seat. Was he hiding from Rose's dad?

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Rose asked. Anybody else wouldn't have noticed the distinction in her voice, but I did. It was a few degrees colder than it usually was. Rose's back was tense.

"I came to see you, Rosalie _Hale._" I noticed he out extra emphasis on Rose's last name.

"Oh, well… you saw me. Bye dad!" Rose waved cheerily to her dad. That's my girl.

"Don't use that tone with me. Where's your brother and his fiancee?" Her dad asked. I tried to stop the wince that came with that word, but I couldn't.

"I don't know." Rose said.

"Well, Bella and I saw them in the laundry room," Edward spoke up. Mr. Whitlock looked around Rose and looked at us as if we weren't here the whole freakin' time.

"Hello, Edward. Where's Alice? You two are inseparable. And, who are you?" The last part was directed to me in a not-so-nice tone. I wanted to get up and smack that son of a bitch, but Rose's look refrained me from doing so. Instead, I put on a nice cheery smile and stood up, holding my hand out for a handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock, my name is Bella Swan, I room with Rosalie." I stated very cheerfully. Yeah, that's right, I can be polite. I just choose not to. Hehe. Rose's dad took my hand in a firm grasp and shook it twice.

"Well then, I'm James Whitlock, Jasper and Rosalie's dad, as you probably already knew. And, Rosalie, are you still dating this hooligan?" Senor Whitlock asked referring to Emmett. Now that got me pissed. I opened my mouth, however, Emmett gave me a look that told me _Shut the fuck up, or I'll give you a wedgie._ I smirked. Em stood up.

"Hello Mr. Whitlock, sir." He said very respectfully. James looked at him and sniffed disdainfully.

"Rosalie, where is your brother?" He asked again, this time more forcefully.

"I texted him already. He's coming." Rose said.

"Okay. So, how is their relationship going?" This question, sadly, was directed at me. I tried to play it dumb.

"Jasper's and Maria's," James said.

"Oh. Right." I said, looking down at my toes. Maybe, he'll forget he asked me.

"Well?" He asked. I could tell he was getting mad. I noticed Jasper and Maria walking up.

"Well, their relationship is going so well. Wow. They are really in love. Those two are the cutest couple in the school! Mr. Whitlock, you could not have found Jasper a better bride than Maria." I bullshitted. Jasper was right behind James at this point, hearing everything I said.

"I know. Do I know my son, or what?" James asked smugly.

"Or what. Anyway, if you'll all excuse me, I have to go back to my room and finish a report that I have to do. Edward, you have to finish it too, so why don't you come up with me, and we'll finish it together?'' I asked, smiling so hard, my cheeks were about to break. Edward stood up.

"Oh, right! The report! Gosh, I forgot about that! I'll go up with you guys too." Em said. We all waved at Rose and James and walked past Jasper and Maria. Jasper was staring at me. It felt like he was staring into me. Gotta do the report, Gotta do the report, Gotta do the report.

There was no report.

*************

"So what does _James _have against you?" I asked, drinking my smoothie.

"I don't even know! Ever since he met me, he called me a hooligan. And he still does!" Em complained. I laughed at his predicament.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and get some more money so I can get another smoothie, 'kay?" I stood up and walked around the couch. We were in Em's room. I opened the door, walking out and to my room. I took out the keys. Guess who I find on the bed? Jasper. I stiffened and turned to go back out.

"Bella, please." I sighed and closed the door behind me.

"You got 2 minutes. Start talking." I said, my voice curt,

"I am so sorry. You wouldn't even begin to understand how sorry I am." He said.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it." I said curtly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Bella…"

"You slept with her," I was surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded, and at the tears that welled up. Jasper looked crushed and stood up.

"Bella…" He said again, walking towards me.

"Don't. Just don't," My voice sounded shaky and hoarse. I hated how weak I sounded.

"I did it for you!" He sounded frustrated. I gaped at him.

"What, you slept with her for me? Please, Jasper. Help me understand how that works." I said bitterly. Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"I _have _to get married. You were going to get hurt."

"you don't understand. I know what I was getting myself into. Thing is, your dad is making you get married. _His _decision was going to hurt me. But instead, _you _hurt me." The tears were falling now. I hated them.

"I know I was wrong. But we can still go out! Secretly!" He sounded so happy. I hated him.

"Are you kidding me? You made your choices and I made mine. You slept with her. _And I refuse to be the other woman!_" My voice got all screechy at the end. I opened the door and walked out, my head held high. And then I started running.

**************

"Hey, bells, What took you so- What happened?" Em and Edward asked.

And the way they rushed up to me, their voices filled with concern, faces worried… I couldn't help it.

I broke down crying.

**YAY YOU GUYS!!! I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK!!!! WEEKLY UPDATES WILL RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!**

**So yeah…. It's kinda sad…. Don't worrry!!! It'll get happy soon!!!!!**

**REVIEW YOU GUYS!! I MISS READING THEM!!**

**-Katherine**

**p.s: YAY!**

**p.p.s: check out my other 2 stories I put up. One if them is Sonny with a Chance… just warning, if you don't watch that show. lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: romance/ drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to a boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 16**

"_Hey, bells, What took you so- What happened?" Em and Edward asked._

_And the way they rushed up to me, their voices filled with concern, faces worried… I couldn't help it._

_I broke down crying._

***************

**Friday, April 1****st**

I woke up to a hysterical Rosalie who was crying and rolling on the floor. Okay, sleep some more… or help my bestie? Hmm… Nah, I'll help my bestie. I stood up off the bed and cautiously walked towards Rose.

"Rosie?" I asked quietly, before kneeling down and putting my hands on her head.

"Bella!" She wailed before she turned and buried her face in my lap.

"What's wrong, Rosie? Tell me." I demanded, running my fingers through her blonde hair. Blonde hair that reminded me of somebody else. Somebody who I'd rather not think about. At all. Ever again.

"Oh, Bella!" Rosalie wailed again.

"Rosalie Whitlock Hale, you tell me what's wrong right this instant, you're scaring me." I demanded of Rosalie.

"I think I might be… pregnant…" She started wailing into my lap. My eyes widened for a second.

"Oh, my… Rosalie, are you serious?" I asked. Rose then stood up, brushed the tears off her face and smirked at me.

"No. April fools!!" She shouted at me. My jaw was collecting dust on the floor.

"You… you woke me up… this early… for April fool's?" I asked slowly, my voice dangerously low. Rose stopped smirking.

"Yes. I believe I did do that." She started laughing uncontrollably. A few second later I joined in.

"That was a mean prank you evil person." I whined.

"Yes, I know."

"I'm going back to bed. Man, I hate the April fools."

***************

"**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS EVERYBODY!" **Was the first thing I heard as I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the school day. Oh, Emmett.

"Quiet down, will ya? What're you doing here this early?" I heard Rose quietly shush him.

"Em, how the hell can you be so cheerful in the morning?" I asked, waving at Edward who was there also.

"Easy. It's April fools! Although, they really should make it a holiday. Like not school and all that shit. I've written a couple of letters to the president, but so far nothing's happened yet." Em said, playing with Rose's hair. I stared dumbfounded at him.

"You've written letters to the president about this?" I asked. Em nodded. Edward and I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Why does everyone laugh when I tell them this?" Em whined. That made me laugh even harder.

"I love you, Em. If Rosie wasn't my best friend, I would totally steal you away from her." I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hehe. Oh yeah, everyone wants The Emmett! By the way, Bella, what's that metal thingy in your mouth?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I just put in my tongue ring this morning. You like?" I asked, sticking out my tongue and showing them.

"Oh, cool!" Em then proceeded to grab my tongue and pull. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oww, Ethmett!" I complained, my tongue was still in his hands. He looked fascinated.

"You know, Bells, I've always wondered what it felt like to French someone with a tongue ring…" He trailed off suggestively. I raised an eyebrow at him, and pulled my tongue from his grip.

"Rose, control your horndog of a boyfriend," I told her. Rose was still laughing.

"You know, it's perfectly fine with me. Plus, he won't stop bothering you until you do it…" Rose said, trailing off at the end. I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go put my makeup on," I said. I walked to the mirror and began putting on my eyeliner. Em walked up behind me.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..'' He continued chanting in my ear. I began putting on the black eye shadow. In a few minutes, I had the smoky eyes look. Em was still chanting in my ear.

"Fine, I'll do it! Give me a minute." I said, sighing deeply.

"**YES!**" He shouted.

"You never can refuse Emmett anything," Rose said. Edward was laughing. I sighed once again.

"Come here, you big teddy bear!" I shouted at him.

"**YAY!**" Em ran full speed towards me, stopping when he was right in front of me. I heard the door open, but took no mind and pulled Emmett down for a kiss. Truthfully? Em kissed very well. However, it was so weird considering how his girlfriend, my best friend, was watching. Also, Em was like a brother to me. That was kind of icky. I stuck my tongue in Em's mouth, so he could feel the tongue ring, the reason why this was happening in the first place. Em's hands were on my waist, my hands were around his neck.

"**What the hell?" **I broke apart from Em, to notice Alice, Maria, and Jasper there. They all stood there looking dumbfounded. Edward and Rosalie were still laughing their asses off, I smirked. Rosalie walked towards me and slapped my ass.

"You just found her making out with your boyfriend, and you're congratulating her?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"Yep." Rosalie said cheerfully. I laughed.

"Always knew she was a slut." Maria said, sighing. Jasper shushed her. My smirk died down.

"Hey! Bella isn't a slut! I gave her permission to do that!" Rosalie defended me.

"Yeah! I wanted Bella to French me so I could feel her tongue ring. By the way, Rosalie, baby, you are so getting a tongue ring!" Em shouted. I laughed along with Edward and Rosalie.

"You have a tongue ring? That's so tacky." Maria was saying. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, Maria? Shut the fuck up, okay? Damn," I said, bending down to pick up my messenger bag off the floor.

"Well-" Maria was interrupted.

"Shut the hell up already. Fuck. And stop calling Bella a slut, because she isn't one." Jasper said, In a serious voice. The air suddenly became very thick, and my breathing stopped. I walked forward, to the door.

"I need to go do something." I waved and walked out the door.

****************

"Where were you in the morning?" I was immediately assaulted by questions as I sat down at our lunch table. This morning I had skipped all my morning classes, choosing instead to go down to a secluded closet on the first floor and sleep.

"I told you I had to do something." I said. Unfortunately everyone, by that I mean Alice, Maria, and Jasper were here, too.

"Yeah, we thought you meant at the moment. Not that you were gonna skip all your classes." Edward said, eating a piece of chicken from his chicken salad.

"Oh. Well, that's not my problem," I said, stealing a piece of chicken from his salad.

"Hey!" He protested. I tweaked his nose. Edward started grumbling under his breath,

"So where were you?" Em asked. He wasn't eating anything. Just drinking water.

"Oh, you know. Doing this and that." I said vaguely.

"Let me guess… you were with a guy. Not surprising." Maria said. I ignored her. Not even she could ruin my post-nap happy high.

"So, did I miss anything interesting in class?" I asked Em.

"Nope. Class was actually pretty boring without you there." Em said, drinking more water.

"I don't know how you let this beast associate with your boyfriend. Aren't you afraid she'll put the moves on him? God, no wonder your mother didn't want you." Maria said. I banged my hands on the table, standing up, looking down at the table.

"Watch your mouth. " Edward told Maria, also standing up. I looked up at Edward, putting my hand on his shoulder, pushing him down to his seat. I looked up, meeting Jasper's gaze.

"Do me a favor, Jasper, and control your future wife." I said, walking away from the table.

***************

I ended up skipping all my afternoon classes too. Choosing to go up to my room and sleep.

**************

"Bella…" Rosalie started. We were in the room, getting ready for bed.

"What?" I asked, taking off my top and putting on my PJ's.

"I know that the other day, you had a mini breakdown. You told me. But you never told me why. Lately, I've noticed that you're not sleeping well and wearing a lot of makeup to cover it. Just… You know I'm here, right?" Rosalie said, looking at me. Gosh, I loved that girl.

"It wasn't a big deal. Your brother just asked me to become the other woman and have a secret relationship with him. Like I was some kind of whore." Just speaking about it brought pain to my chest. Rose gasped and glared.

"That stupid **asshole.** How the hell could he have done that?" She hissed. I laughed. Trying to play it off.

"It's okay. It was a while ago. Relax, Rosie." I said, taking off my pants and sliding into my bed.

"Hmph."

***************

I didn't get one ounce of sleep.

**************

In the morning, was when I finally dozed off. Then, something pounced on me, leaving me gasping for breath. I opened my eyes.

"Emmett, get off, you stupid hoe!" I said, trying to get air into my poor lungs.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He sang. Far off, I heard the sound of laughter.

"In case you haven't noticed, Emmett, I AM UP!" I yelled at him before pushing him off me. He fell to the ground, groaning. In the room was Rosalie, Edward, Maria, Alice, and Jasper.

"C'mon Bella! We gotta go catch the bus!" Em yelled from the floor.

"What're you all doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. My hands came back with splotches of black. Oh no! I forgot to wash my face last night. I must have raccoon eyes. I jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror. My eyes looked… huh. It didn't look so bad. Actually, it made the green in my eyes jump out.

"Bella, put some pants on." Rosalie said sighing. I looked down, realizing that I was in underwear. In my pink underwear that had an ice cream on the front with the words 'Lick Me'. I laughed and turned around.

"Like the picture?" I asked. Everyone took one look at it and burst out laughing.

"Oh, Bella." Rose said.

"Bella! Put on clothes!" Em shouted.

"Where are we going this early?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you! We're going into town." Rose said.

"So she can get a tongue ring!" Em said, excitedly. I laughed.

"I don't know about you guys, but after what happened last time, I'm in no hurry to go back to the town. But you guys go ahead! I'll just stay here and catch up on some sleep." I said walking back to the bed and sitting down on it.

"AWW! Bella, baby, please?" Em asked.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head at her. Edward stepped forward, next to Rose.

"Want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"No, it's okay, Edward. I'll just be sleeping the whole day anyway. Have fun, though!" I said. All three, Emmett, Rose, and Edward looked unsure. I laughed.

"Go!" I nearly yelled, laughing. They laughed at me and one by one left the room. And then I was alone. I laid back on the bed, pulling the covers over me, ready to finally get some sleep. Then I heard the door open. I sighed.

"Edward I told you…" I trailed off. It wasn't Edward. It was Jasper. He smiled at my shocked expression.

"Hey."

**Gawd I hate Maria. Alice is kinda off to the side. I don't know what to do with her. Look how fast I updated guys! Arent you proud of me?!!!**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. For some reason, Im not entirely happy with it.**

**REVIEW**

**-Katherine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: romance/ drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to a boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 17**

_In the morning, was when I finally dozed off. Then, something pounced on me, leaving me gasping for breath. I opened my eyes._

_"Emmett, get off, you stupid hoe!" I said, trying to get air into my poor lungs._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" He sang. Far off, I heard the sound of laughter._

_"In case you haven't noticed, Emmett, I AM UP!" I yelled at him before pushing him off me. He fell to the ground, groaning. In the room was Rosalie, Edward, Maria, Alice, and Jasper._

_"C'mon Bella! We gotta go catch the bus!" Em yelled from the floor._

_"What're you all doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. My hands came back with splotches of black. Oh no! I forgot to wash my face last night. I must have raccoon eyes. I jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror. My eyes looked… huh. It didn't look so bad. Actually, it made the green in my eyes jump out._

_"Bella, put some pants on." Rosalie said sighing. I looked down, realizing that I was in underwear. In my pink underwear that had an ice cream on the front with the words 'Lick Me'. I laughed and turned around._

_"Like the picture?" I asked. Everyone took one look at it and burst out laughing._

_"Oh, Bella." Rose said._

_"Bella! Put on clothes!" Em shouted._

_"Where are we going this early?" I asked, confused._

_"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you! We're going into town." Rose said._

_"So she can get a tongue ring!" Em said, excitedly. I laughed._

_"I don't know about you guys, but after what happened last time, I'm in no hurry to go back to the town. But you guys go ahead! I'll just stay here and catch up on some sleep." I said walking back to the bed and sitting down on it._

_"AWW! Bella, baby, please?" Em asked._

_"Are you sure, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head at her. Edward stepped forward, next to Rose._

_"Want me to stay with you?" He asked._

_"No, it's okay, Edward. I'll just be sleeping the whole day anyway. Have fun, though!" I said. All three, Emmett, Rose, and Edward looked unsure. I laughed._

_"Go!" I nearly yelled, laughing. They laughed at me and one by one left the room. And then I was alone. I laid back on the bed, pulling the covers over me, ready to finally get some sleep. Then I heard the door open. I sighed._

_"Edward I told you…" I trailed off. It wasn't Edward. It was Jasper. He smiled at my shocked expression._

_"Hey."_

**************

"I'm sorry, do you have brain damage or something? You don't just come barging into my room with a 'Hey'." I said, rolling my eyes. Jasper laughed a little. What he found funny in this short conversation was beyond me.

"Don't be like that, Bells." He said.

"It's Bella." I said childishly. All that was left was me to stick my tongue out. I was considering it.

"Bella-"

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of them, catching the bus?" I asked, cutting him off.

"I ran off at the last second." He smirked.

"You know that Maria's just going to take the next bus back, right?" I asked, pulling my covers up.

"Nah, I have everybody else on 'Maria duty'." Jasper laughed. I burst out laughing. Jasper looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"You said 'duty'", I laughed. Jasper shook his head, a soft smile on his face.

"Only you, Bella. Anyway, I came here to apologize. _Again. _So, I know that you're pissed-" Jasper started but I cut him off, sitting up on the bed as I did so.

"Pissed? No, no, buddy. I reached 'pissed' a long while ago. Right now, I'm borderline 'Beyond Furious', get your facts straight." I said, giving him a glare. He winced.

"Right. Okay. I got it. Don't go all homicidal on me." He joked, weakly.

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to be _funny_?" I said, staring unsmiling at him. Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I stringed you along knowing that I had a marriage pending. I'm sorry that I ignored you for a while. I'm sorry that I… slept with her. I'm sorry about a few days ago, when I asked you… you know." Jasper trailed off.

"Oh, you mean when you asked me to be a whore on the side? Who are you, Tiger Woods?" I said, rolling my eyes. Jasper looked at me funny.

"Yeah, then. I'm so beyond sorry, you can't even begin to comprehend how sorry I am." He said, looking down. I looked down, too.

"After the last time you slept with her, did you sleep with her again?" I asked, playing with the covers. I could literally feel Jasper looking up at me.

"No. Just once. Once is all."

"Once was too much." I murmured. Jasper walked forward, slowly. He sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted away from him. A little.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you expect me to just… forgive you every time you do something wrong and you say sorry afterwards?" I asked.

"No! I'm just hoping that you look past the fact that I slept with her, to see the remorse." And suddenly I was exhausted. I was tired and fed up. I just wanted to get sleep. Was that too much to ask? Apparently It was.

"I can't keep doing this, Jasper. I'm tired of having to deal with the stupid things you do. I'm tired of dealing with the consequences of the things _you _do." I sighed.

"You won't have to deal with them if you just forgive me." Jasper said. I looked up, fire flashing in my eyes. He was shaking his head, as if he regretted what he said. Too late.

"Wait, this is my fault? I brought this on myself, right? Because, I was the one who slept with Maria. I was the one who didn't tell you I was getting married. I was the one who-"

"And I said sorry for those things!" Jasper interrupted me. I pushed the covers back and stood up, my pink underwear and all.

"Well, sometimes, Jasper, sorry doesn't fix everything." I was looking around for my long PJ pants. There they were.

"I know! I know that, okay? I am so sorry, though. If you want, I'll even get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness." He pleaded. He looked like he was about to cry. I'm such a softie. There was a tense, awkward silence after his proclamation.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well, what?" Jasper asked.

"Where's the getting down on knees and begging?" I asked, laughing on the inside.

"Wait, you actually want me to do that?" Jasper asked, his eyes wide.

"So, you didn't really mean it. I wonder what other stuff you've said that you didn't mean." I mused.

"No, no. It's just that, you know, when people say that, the other person usually forgives them, but never mind! Here I go." And then, he got down on his knees, scooted over to me, hugged my legs, and proceeded to blabber about something or the other.

"I am so sorry, so sorry, you have no idea how sorry-" I was laughing.

"Okay, stop! You're forgiven. So long as you break it off with Maria." I said.

"Done! God, woman. I'd do anything for you." He stood up and put his hands on my hips, pulling me in for a hug. I laughed, wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling on the little hairs there.

"Come on, it's been too long since we hung out. Let's go do something!" I said, excitedly, disentangling myself from him, skipping to the door.

"Um, Bells?" Jasper said hesitantly. I turned around.

"Yeah, Jas?" I asked.

"You should probably put on some pants."

****************

"Oh my god. So that's why your dad hates Em!" I said, literally almost falling off my chair from laughter.

"Yeah. In his defense, though, I look just like me dad from the back. So Em thought my dad was me when he pantsed him." Jas said, laughing hard. I shook my head.

"Oh, dear. Man, I love Emmett." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Yeah. It'd be like a sin to not like Emmett." Jas said, sipping his smoothie. We were currently in the cafeteria, in the regular table. My pajama clad legs were propped up on another chair. Jas sat across from me. His legs were also propped up on a chair. Aside from us, there were only seven others in here. They looked curious to see Jas and I together. I ignored their nosy asses.

"You know something, Jas?" I asked, taking a sip from my smoothie.

"What?"

"I missed you." I raised my eyes to his. His eyes softened and darkened. He leaned forward.

"I missed you too. So much." He said. I had to lean in to hear him. I leaned back into my chair. Jas leaned back too.

"So, you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"No, but I will as soon as you tell me." Jasper said, grinning.

"Wiseass. I was thinking that we should do a major prank to celebrate our friendship." I said, smirking.

"Mm, bad idea." Jasper shook his head. I pouted.

"Why?" I whined.

"Well, Bella. Someone plays a prank. Who are the first people they're going to investigate? You or me?" Jasper said.

"Don't sound all smart like… I don't know, Buddha or someone." I grouched.

"I'm flattered. You compared me to Buddha… or someone." Jasper said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, okay…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know, you're really mean!" Jasper said.

"Didn't bother me when my mom said it, doesn't bother me when you say it."

**************

"There's nothing to do. I'm so bored! Jasper, do tricks!"

"What am I, a dog?" Jas said, rolling his eyes from the twirly chair near the desk.

"Maybe. I don't know! I'm just bored!" I was on the bed, laying down.

"You know what, why don't we go down to the gym. At this hour the gymnastics team is doing… gymnastics…" Jasper trailed off. I laughed.

"Okay!" I slid down the bed. Jasper stood up.

"Wait, my phone!" I had left it on the bed. I walked back to it, and turned around, to bump into Jasper's hard chest. He put his hands on my waist to steady me. And left them there.

"Jasper…" I said, and then his mouth came crashing down on mine.

And all sense and reason flew out the door.

***************

**!!!! I still don't know whether they should just have sex now and get it over with. Whaddya think? Leave me a review, please.**

**Also, I might update Hello Texas a little later. After I wash like 2 days worth of dirty dishes. Lol.**

**REVIEW**

**-Katherine**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**Genre: romance/ drama**

**Rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to a boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 18**

_"There's nothing to do. I'm so bored! Jasper, do tricks!"_

_"What am I, a dog?" Jas said, rolling his eyes from the twirly chair near the desk._

_"Maybe. I don't know! I'm just bored!" I was on the bed, laying down._

_"You know what, why don't we go down to the gym. At this hour the gymnastics team is doing… gymnastics…" Jasper trailed off. I laughed._

_"Okay!" I slid down the bed. Jasper stood up._

_"Wait, my phone!" I had left it on the bed. I walked back to it, and turned around, to bump into Jasper's hard chest. He put his hands on my waist to steady me. And left them there._

_"Jasper…" I said, and then his mouth came crashing down on mine._

_And all sense and reason flew out the door._

**************

His hands were everywhere at once. My hair, my neck, my ass, my waist. But then again, so were mine. This wasn't a matter of pleasure. It was a matter of _need_.

We were kissing. Sensually, but fast. Jasper's tongue licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth wider, as his tongue entered. Our tongues clashed. My hand lowered to his ass and I squeezed it. Gosh I loved his ass. Jasper's cold hand slipped under my shirt, and I shivered. I had a feeling of anticipation as his hands went higher and higher. It finally reached it's destination as his fingers brushed against my bra. I shivered and pulled closer.

Jasper broke away from my lips, leaving my lips red and swollen. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when Jasper's lips kissed that spot where your neck meets the shoulder. He kept on planting those feather light kisses down my arm. I took in a shaky breath. Jasper smirked against my arm. I bristled.

I turned us around, pushing Jas on the bed, being quick to climb on top of him and straddle him. Jasper's eyes were dark. I bent down, gently nipping at his neck, sucking on it. When I pulled back, there was redness on it. Heh, I gave him a hickey.

"You better not have left a mark," Jas grumbled, his voice deep and throaty.

"What if I did?" My voice was hoarse. Jas flipped us around, so he was hovering over me. He quickly went to work at my neck. Kissing and sucking at my soft flesh. I groaned, and flipped us again. My gaze went to his lips for 2 seconds before I attacked them. I slipped my tongue in his mouth, and he let out a raspy moan before pushing his hips into mine. I pulled back, looking at him. His gaze was hooded.

I raised him up, taking off his shirt. I took a good look at him. He was sort of tan. I ran my hand down his chest and he tensed under my hands. Jas looked at me, slipping his hands under my shirt again, raising it up. I raised my hands and allowed him to take it off. He laid back down.

Pretty soon we were making out again, grinding against one another. Jasper's hands went down to my pants, and he started to pull them down. And that's when some sense came back. I pulled away from him, standing up. Jas was on the bed, looking confused.

"What?" His voice was even throatier, and for a second I considered jumping back on top of him. But I wouldn't. Or would I?

"I'm not having sex with you." I stated. My lips puckered into a pout.

"Well, judging by that pout, you obviously do. So what's holding you back?" He asked, sitting up. I looked at him.

"Maria."

"I already told you, I'm breaking up with her," he sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"I know you will. I may have done a lot of things, but I've never screwed a guy in a relationship. And I don't plan on starting now… no matter how much I want to." I mumbled the last part.

"Okay. I respect that. So come on, put on a shirt and let's go get food. I'm hungry." He said, sliding off the bed, putting his shirt on.

That made me sad.

**************

So now we were back in the cafeteria. Jas and I were laughing at some funny video we had seen on YouTube, when to my left and right people sat down.

"What's up?" Edward asked me. He was on my right. Emmett on my left. I could feel the question marks around Edward. I laughed.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with Jas," I said, giving Edward a look that said _I forgave him. I'm weak._

"Oh. Cool." He said, stealing my soda and drinking from the straw.

"Baby!" I heard Maria wail from across the cafeteria. I looked up at Jasper. He was wincing slightly. I smirked at him. Maria ran up, giving him a hug, and bringing a chair _very _close to Jasper's seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby? Did this… this _thing_ do anything torturous to you? Did she hurt you?" Maria asked. I glared. Jasper was trying not to laugh.

"Give me a break, hoe. I didn't hurt him. Although, I can't exactly say the same for you." I smirked, leaning back into my chair. At this point, Rose and Alice had arrived and sat down.

"Jasper! Did you hear what she said to me? Do something." Maria whined, tugging on Jasper's elbow. I looked closely at Jasper's response. This was the make it or break it moment.

" Please, Maria. Bella could be pummeling you to a pulp on the ground, and I would still be here, sitting down, with this same smile on my face." Jasper grinned wider. I laughed. Everyone looked surprised. Maria sat back.

"What is that supposed to mean, baby?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. Damn, that hoe was dumb.

"It means, I'm breaking up with you. If we even had a relationship. Because, I didn't like you, I don't like you, and I never will like you." Jasper said. Maria looked shocked for a moment before she raised her hand and slapped him. My eyes flashed and I stood up ready to pounce on her. Emmett held me back. Then, Maria ran away.

"Maria!" Alice called, then glared at me and ran after her. I sat back down, putting my feet up on the table.

"God, I love Saturdays." I said. Edward laughed.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Rose asked.

"Hey, why do you two have hickeys?"

***************

"Seriously, tell me!"

"Okay, Emmett. You really want to know why we have hickeys? It's because there was a leech attack. We barely got out alive!" I said, putting a hand to my chest. We were all in Emmett's room. He now had a single because his old roommate got transferred to another school.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Dammit! Stop doing that Bella!" Emmett growled. I laughed at him and turned to Rose.

"So, Rosie. Let's see that tongue ring." I hooted.

"I didn't get one." Rose grumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a coward! Now, I will never get an awesome kiss ever again." Emmett looked so sad. Aw.

"Shut the hell up, Em! Have you seen that freaking big needle thingy! It's as big as my thumb! And if they think they were gonna get anywhere near that with my tongue, hah! They were crazy!" Rose exclaimed. Edward was laughing.

"Dude, you guys should've been there. She was all ready in the chair, right. Then the guy comes close with the needle and Rose doesn't see because she's looking at Emmett, who was acting like an ass. Then she turns, sees the needle, and goes so pale. She lets out this ear splitting scream and rushes out of there so fast, she left tire marks on the floor!" By this time everyone's laughing, even Rose.

"Yeah. And then we went up to the dude, you know to apologize and you know what he says? He goes 'Oh, no problem, dude. This thing happens all the time!' " Emmett howled with laughter. Rose smacked him upside the head.

"But seriously, how did you get your tongue pierce?" Rose asked.

"Some dude stuck that needle in through one side of my tongue, and took it out from the other side." I said nonchalantly. Rose gaped.

"That's how they do it!" She convulsed. I laughed.

"Well, now we know who has the biggest balls in this room."

* * *

**Okay, so I agreed with what some of you wrote. They shouldn't have sex until Jas broke up with Maria, which he did. Just don't expect them to jump straight into bed. I don't think they'll have sex for quite some time. But pretty heavy make out session, right? Let me know what you thought of it.**

**I was gonna update the other stories, but im too lazy. Be glad I posted this up. I have a headache coming on, and the light from the computer didn't help at all.**

**Anyways, hit that little button on the bottom anddddddd:**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHOOT WHOOT!**

**Expect next chapter out by next Saturday, or maybe sooner if I have free time. But SATURDAY!!**

**-Katherine**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 19**

_"Seriously, tell me!"_

_"Okay, Emmett. You really want to know why we have hickeys? It's because there was a leech attack. We barely got out alive!" I said, putting a hand to my chest. We were all in Emmett's room. He now had a single because his old roommate got transferred to another school._

_"Oh my gosh! Really?" Emmett asked._

_"No."_

_"Dammit! Stop doing that Bella!" Emmett growled. I laughed at him and turned to Rose._

_"So, Rosie. Let's see that tongue ring." I hooted._

_"I didn't get one." Rose grumbled._

_"What? Why?" I asked._

_"Because she's a coward! Now, I will never get an awesome kiss ever again." Emmett looked so sad. Aw._

_"Shut the hell up, Em! Have you seen that freaking big needle thingy! It's as big as my thumb! And if they think they were gonna get anywhere near that with my tongue, hah! They were crazy!" Rose exclaimed. Edward was laughing._

_"Dude, you guys should've been there. She was all ready in the chair, right. Then the guy comes close with the needle and Rose doesn't see because she's looking at Emmett, who was acting like an ass. Then she turns, sees the needle, and goes so pale. She lets out this ear splitting scream and rushes out of there so fast, she left tire marks on the floor!" By this time everyone's laughing, even Rose._

_"Yeah. And then we went up to the dude, you know to apologize and you know what he says? He goes 'Oh, no problem, dude. This thing happens all the time!' " Emmett howled with laughter. Rose smacked him upside the head._

_"But seriously, how did you get your tongue pierce?" Rose asked._

_"Some dude stuck that needle in through one side of my tongue, and took it out from the other side." I said nonchalantly. Rose gaped._

_"That's how they do it!" She convulsed. I laughed._

_"Well, now we know who has the biggest balls in this room."_

"Look! They're holding hands!"

"Are they going out?"

"Dude, she's so fucking hot!"

"I heard she was pregnant!"

"Really? I heard Maria was pregnant!"

"-Went to Las Vegas to get hitched!"

Wow. These people seriously had no lives. Like, Jasper and I were just walking down the hallway, holding hands, because, hello, we were officially going out now, and this burst of whispering just starts up. I don't think they realize that we can HEAR THEM!

"I swear if someone says I'm pregnant one more time, said someone will wake up in a hospital." I seethed. Jasper laughed at me.

"So what if they're talking about us? I want people to know you're my girlfriend." He said, pulling me closer and kissing my temple. I giggled. Yes, giggled.

"You do know that people think that you and I are both sluts, right?" I asked, looking around and glaring at anyone who happened to catch my eye.

"So? We'll be known as the sluts. I really don't give a rat's ass." He said.

"Do rats even have asses?"

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**** (JUNE 1****ST****)**

So the world didn't end.

Rose and Emmett were still going out. Gosh those two were inseparable. Edward and I were still best buddies. Edward started dating this girl, Tanya Denali, about a month ago. At first, the relationship between Tanya and I was kind of rocky. I thought she was just some whore who wanted attention, and she thought I was secretly lusting after Edward. Right. After I found out that she wasn't a whore and Tanya realized Edward was like a brother to me, things evened out and we are actually great friends now.

Jasper and I are still dating, and going strong. Surprisingly, we haven't had sex yet. Hm. Maria was still a bitch and Alice was still her little lackey. Alice actually tried dating this guy, Eric, from math class, but that didn't work out. He was too sophisticated for her.

I was trying to deal with the fact that August was almost here, around the time that Maria turned eighteen.

What was supposed to happen then?

* * *

"Miss. Swan!" I heard my social studies teacher yell out. I lifted my head up from the desk and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mr. Gibson?" I asked innocently—as if I wasn't just falling asleep a few seconds earlier.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class." He said, inching his glasses higher on his nose.

"Well, it's not really my fault you're so boring. One can't help but fall asleep." I replied, putting my head back down on the desk.

"Seriously, you can either stay here and keep your head up, or just go to the principal's office," said Mr. Gibson, I sighed and stood up, grabbing my bag as I did so.

"Later."

* * *

I plunked myself down on one of those chairs that look comfortable, but actually isn't. I sighed and slumped down further and attempted to catch some sleep there.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" I heard a deep voice ask. I opened one eye and saw a guy, a little taller than we with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the school uniform, except his shirt was black. It was supposed to be white.

"Yeah." I gave a one word answer, because, hello, girl trying to get some sleep here!

"Oh, dude, you are like my idol! I think it's so cool how you don't care about shit! And you don't take shit from anybody! It's just so amaz—" I cut him off.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get some shut eye here," I said, before closing my eyes once again.

"Sorry." The guy sounded so sad and guilty. I felt like I just pushed an old lady. I sighed and opened both my eyes.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, my boredom evident in my tone. The guy looked up, his face morphing into excitement.

"James Corielli. Why?" He asked.

"I felt like I should know who I was speaking to." I said rolling my eyes and looking at him once again. I bristled when I found he wasn't staring at my eyes but at my chest. Seriously.

"Are you staring at my boobs?" I asked.

"No. I don't find boobs appealing."

"You don't? What kind of guy are you?" I scoffed.

"A gay one." James smirked. I widened my eyes for a second.

"So you're—"

"Yeah, I'm gay. Why, are you one of them homophobes?" James asked, his smirk gone.

"Oh, no, no! I was just surprised, you know? So why were you staring at my boobs?" I asked again. James was gay. Huh.

"I wasn't staring at your boobs! Gosh, I was staring at your shirt. It's cute." James replied in a huffy tone.

"Relax, Jay, I was kidding." I slouched down again, but kept my eyes open.

"Jay?" James raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Jay." I said nodding.

"Okay, then."

" Why are you here?" I asked.

"Mm, I tried to cop a feel on this guy's ass, but it turned out to be this teacher!" James said, shaking his head. I looked at him strangely before bursting out into loud laughter.

"Jay, you fail." I said, shaking my head.

"Psh, I know."

* * *

"Everyone, this is Jay." I presented James at the table in lunch.

"What's up, Jay?" Rose immediately asked.

"Not much."

"How'd you two meet?" Rose asked while I went over to Jasper and sat on his lap. He immediately wrapped a arm around my waist and rested his hand on my thigh.

"Bella accused me of staring at her boobs." Jay shrugged and sat down.

"Where you?" Edward asked.

"Nah, man. I'm gay. Boobs are weird."

"Really? Because to me, boobs are lumps of skin on a chest. If you don't think that's weird…" Jay trailed off, leaving all of us laughing.

We were all getting ready to leave the lunch table, when the principal walked up to us. He grimaced when he saw me, but tried to cover it up. I laughed.

"Rosalie and Jasper, your dad is here, in my office. He would like to speak to you both."

Rosalie and Jasper's dad was here? What could he possibly want? Unless he came to talk about—

The Wedding.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! IT SO TOTALLY WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I HAVENT UPDATED FOR A LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME! IT WAS MY DADS I SWEAR!**

**Okay so it was partly my fault. **

**I kinda called him a stupid asshole then told him to suck it, but lets not get into that right? Hehehehehehehehehehehhe….**

**ANYWAY, this story is FINALLY getting to the climaxxxx… YESSS!.**

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE A **

**REVIEW!**

**With much love (and apologies),**

**-Katherine;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 20**

_"Everyone, this is Jay." I presented James at the table in lunch._

_"What's up, Jay?" Rose immediately asked._

_"Not much."_

_"How'd you two meet?" Rose asked while I went over to Jasper and sat on his lap. He immediately wrapped a arm around my waist and rested his hand on my thigh._

_"Bella accused me of staring at her boobs." Jay shrugged and sat down._

_"Where you?" Edward asked._

_"Nah, man. I'm gay. Boobs are weird."_

_"Really? Because to me, boobs are lumps of skin on a chest. If you don't think that's weird…" Jay trailed off, leaving all of us laughing._

_We were all getting ready to leave the lunch table, when the principal walked up to us. He grimaced when he saw me, but tried to cover it up. I laughed._

_"Rosalie and Jasper, your dad is here, in my office. He would like to speak to you both."_

_Rosalie and Jasper's dad was here? What could he possibly want? Unless he came to talk about—_

_The Wedding._

_

* * *

_

I stiffened as Rose and Jas walked out of the cafeteria, leaving the rest of us in awkward silence. I sat down in a chair, and Edward sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"He's probably here for something else. Don't worry about it, baby." He said.

"It doesn't matter if he's here for something else. It doesn't change the fact that August is just around the corner… and we all know what that means." I sighed as I stood up, shaking his hand off in the process, as I stood up and left.

August.

* * *

I was sitting in my room painting my nails a bright neon blue color. It was just for goofs, something to take my mind off of things. On the table, my phone buzzed, signaling I had a text. I reached over and with my left pinkie opened up the text. It was from Rose.

_Emmett's._ It read. I sighed as I stood up. It meant someone had called a group meeting in Em's room. I picked up my phone carefully putting it in my pocket. I didn't want to ruin my nails. I walked over to Emmett's room, opening the door (carefully), and closing it behind me (carefully). Everyone looked up at my entrance. I noticed that Rose had tears in her eyes and Jasper hadn't even looked up. His head was in his hands. I didn't go over to him like I wanted to. Instead I stood by Edward. Everyone was just as confused as I was, besides the twins.

"So… what's going on, guys?" Em asked in an impatient tone. His eyes were playfully bright.

"Um, we have something to tell you…" Rose said in a teary voice. Em started to go over to her, but she held up a hand- stopped him.

"Well, what?" Edward asked Rose, who shook her head.

"It doesn't have to do with me." Rose said.

"Well, with who, then?" I asked. Rose flinched at my voice and looked over to Jasper. My heart dropped. I sat down on the floor, taking Edward with me. Rose let out a little sob when she saw me.

"Go on, Jasper." She said. Jas stood up. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot.

"Emmett, Edward, I want you _both _to be my best _men_." He said, looking down. I shut my eyes.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"For the wedding. My dad managed to get an agreement with some people down in Vermont. I'm getting married next weekend—to Maria." He said, looking right at me—his eyes harsh and cold. I shot up from the ground.

"What?" I whispered. Jasper's eyes flashed and his face crumpled.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. My dad came and told me—I didn't know what to say." Jasper said, and my anger increased tenfold.

"How about 'no'?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Bella! I couldn't say no! I have to do this! Even if I don't want to!" Jasper practically shouted. The rest of the guys were looking pretty uncomfortable.

"No you don't! You don't have to do this, Jasper! Stand up for yourself, be a man, grow a pair! Goddamn, Jasper. What about me?" I whispered the last, cursing myself when my voice broke.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We had a good time but—" I interrupted him.

"But you're a pussy." I said.

"Pretty much." Jasper said. Again I was angry.

"Fuck it, Jasper! Why can't you just fucking say no?" I shouted, running my hands through my messy hair.

"He's my dad. I won't disappoint him." Jasper was turning redder by the minute.

"No, instead you're disappointing me."

"It's better this way, Bella, really." He said.

"Who are you trying to convince—me or you?" I asked, shaking out my bangs so they covered my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see my tears.

"I don't know who I'm trying to convince anymore." He had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, then. I guess we're over. Laterz." I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I didn't care if he saw me crying. It was dead quiet in the room. Rosalie was silently crying. Emmett and Edward looked shocked. I walked out of the room, the door closing behind me forcefully. I looked down.

My nails were ruined.

* * *

The door opened behind me and closed. I figured it was Rosalie, so I continued to blot the nail polish off my nails.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard a male voice ask behind me. I raised my puffy eyes to Jay's.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. How did he even know where I roomed?

"Well, like, 5 minutes ago, you passed me in the hallway, crying your eyes out, so I decided to see if you're okay… which brings us back to the 'Are you okay'?" Jay asked, sitting down next to me. I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My nails are ruined." I said, smiling shakily.

"You're crying because your nails got ruined." Jay stated in disbelief.

"Well, I worked very hard on them!" I said, indignantly. Jay laughed a little and shook his head.

"It's obvious you're not crying because of your nails, Bella. But it's okay. You don't have to tell me why you're sad if you don't want to—here, let me help you." And then he took my hand and started blotting. And I don't know why, because I'd only just met Jay today, but there was something, and I don't know what it was, that made me want to tell him everything—so I did.

"…. And then I said 'We're over' and walked out. Then I looked down, and noticed my nails were ruined so—" Jay interrupted my half an hour long talk.

"Okay, I don't want to hear anymore about your freaking nails, okay?" Jay asked. I nodded, and he continued.

"Now, Bella, baby, I don't know why you're so choked up on this. You are a hot ass girl. You can get any guy you want. Jasper is just one measly guy! Get over it! I mean, it's not like you loved him or anything," Jay said, chuckling. I froze in my seat. Was it possible that I—no! I couldn't have! I'm Bella fucking Swan, for God's sake! She doesn't _do _love. It was impossible. Then why was so hung up over this? Why didn't I just go out and bang some random guy—like I was used to?

Was it possible, that I had finally, _finally_ fallen in love? I laughed, deliriously, and felt it. I don't know what _it _was exactly, but _God _it felt amazing.

I loved him.

I loved Jasper.

_I loved Jasper._

_I fucking loved Jasper!_

And then I remembered.

Maria.

August.

Wedding.

Weekend.

And I broke down crying. Jay took me in his arms.

"Oh honey. You love him."

* * *

Later that night, after I had convinced Jay to leave, my door barged open and in came Rose, Em, and Edward.

"Bella, we're so sorry! But we had to take care of Jasper first!" Edward exclaimed. I looked at them. They had all been crying. I wondered why. It wasn't them that just experienced first love then first heartbreak in under a minute.

"Yeah. We would've split up, but Jasper was really broken up." Emmett said. He was looking real serious. More serious than I had ever seen him.

"Not to mention Rose, too." Edward gave one short, hard laugh.

"I don't care. It's okay. _I'm _okay." I said, turning over and pulling the covers over my head, effectively shutting out the light from the hallway. But I wasn't okay. Not at all.

I was broken beyond repair.

And only one person could put me back together.

Unfortunately,

He didn't want to.

* * *

Sniffle. Sniffle. So sad. Lmaoo. SORRY FOR THE DELAY! IVE BEEN VERY BUSY!

**Anyway, theres only a couple of chapters left for this story and after im finished im gonna move on to Hello Texas!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW. (they make me happy)—and I REALLY need some cheering up.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Katherine**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 21**

_Later that night, after I had convinced Jay to leave, my door barged open and in came Rose, Em, and Edward._

_"Bella, we're so sorry! But we had to take care of Jasper first!" Edward exclaimed. I looked at them. They had all been crying. I wondered why. It wasn't them that just experienced first love then first heartbreak in under a minute._

_"Yeah. We would've split up, but Jasper was really broken up." Emmett said. He was looking real serious. More serious than I had ever seen him._

_"Not to mention Rose, too." Edward gave one short, hard laugh._

_"I don't care. It's okay.__I'm__okay." I said, turning over and pulling the covers over my head, effectively shutting out the light from the hallway. But I wasn't okay. Not at all._

_I was broken beyond repair._

_And only one person could put me back together._

_Unfortunately,_

_He didn't want to._

_

* * *

_

I yawned as I rolled over. Was there class today? What day was it? Thursday. So, yes, there was class. Oh, not to mention that big wedding next weekend. I was _so _looking forward to it. I sat up in bed, wincing. My head was pounding, and I had the strongest urge to puke. It felt like one hell of a hangover. Except it wasn't a hangover. You could recover from that. This was heartbreak.

You couldn't recover from that.

By the time I was showered and ready for the day, it was already 4th period. So there was no point in going to classes at all. One thing was bugging me though. Why didn't she wake me up, the way she always did?

I was contemplating these questions when I stumbled upon Jay. He looked very surprised to see me.

"Hey, Jay. Whaddup?" I asked, looking around for any teachers.

"Nothing much, baby. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" He added that as an afterthought.

"I could say the same to you. Why aren't _you_ in class?" I asked.

"I skipped this period. I didn't feel like going to math." Jay said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh cool. Hey, I don't feel like walking around. Let's go back to your room." I demanded more than asked.

"Why can't we go to your room?" Jay wondered out loud as he began walking to what I assumed was his room.

"Because that's the first place they'll look for me."

* * *

"Dude! You're disgusting!" I said between bouts of hysterical laughter-snorts. Jay was trying to do a cheerleader routine in his boxers.

"Yeah? How about you try it, bitch!" Jay said, good naturedly. I was laughing too hard to do anything besides shake my head in shame. After a while, Jay joined in.

"Jay, why are you so weird?" I asked, still laughing a little.

"Seriously, you try to do the routine. It's hard!" Jay whined.

"Okay, I will!" I stood up, and did a handstand. I was in the middle of spreading my legs in the air—the way the cheerleaders did it in the video—when the door opened, and in walked a bundle of energy. She gasped loudly when she saw me, and I fell. Jay was laughing besides me, his eyes tearing up and his face going red. I scowled and smacked him.

Hard.

"Woah, James! Finally getting some—with a girl?" The girl asked. She was short, her hair bright red and wild. It was curly and bounced every time she moved. Which was all the time. Her eyes were brown. She had a smirk on her face as she looked me over.

"Hey, Vick! No, I wasn't getting some. Bella, here, was just showing off. Hmph." Jay said, crossing his arms and pouting at me. I laughed and playfully ruffled his hair, ignoring his cries of "No, not the hair!". 'Vick' walked forward and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Pensky! I'm James's friend. I'm also lesbian! Are you interested?" She asked, lowering her eyebrows. I took a moment to process the fact that this girl in front of me was lesbian and hitting on me. I laughed.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan! I'm Jay's friend and straight! So, no, not interested." I said, smiling and shaking Victoria's hand. Her smile dropped a little before it regained it's shine.

"Wait, Bella Swan? The _Bella Swan_?" She asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Yeah, that's me." I said, nodding my head.

"Ack! James, you didn't tell me you were friends with _the _Bella Swan!" Victoria said, smacking Jay. I laughed. These two were a hoot.

"I was going to! You were busy with Carmen, _remember_?" Jay asked, leaning forward and getting in her face.

"You know what's weird? The lesbian and the gay have so much chemistry, they could be a couple." I said. They both looked up at me, shock evident on their faces. I burst out laughing.

"Ew!" They said.

"I was just making an observation…" I said trailing off as they both turned to glare at me.

"You know something, Vick?" Jay murmured quietly to Victoria.

"What, James?" Victoria murmured back.

"I happen to know that Bella is very ticklish around her stomach and her feet." Jay said. I widened my eyes and abruptly backed up.

"Guys, you're joking, right? It's not fair, 2 against 1! Seriously!

Guys? Guys?

GUYS!"

* * *

It was dark in the room when I woke up. I figured it was around 8 o'clock at night. After nearly dying from laughter because the stupid gays teamed up on me, we had all sat around on the bed, watching a hilarious movie. I think I killed my ribs. Someone's hand moved up from my waist and to my boob. Then squeezed.

"Jay, are you feeling me up?" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

"No. I was sleeping, that is until you decided to be a loud bitch and wake me up." Jay mumbled beside me. I was confused.

"If it's not you then who—"

"Sorry," Victoria said, removing her hand from my boob. I laughed and got up from the bed and walking over to the light switch. I flicked it on. Jay and Vicki both grumbled and tried to hide from the light.

"Oh, get up! It's late and Vicki we have to get out of here before someone finds us here." I said, ruffling my hair and yawning. I went to dresser and picked up my phone. I turned it on and sighed when I saw I had 26 missed calls, 17 texts, and 9 voicemails. I was also surprised when I realized that it wasn't 8, but 11 o'clock.

"_Bella, where are you? Call me back."_

"_Bella, come on, pick up the phone."_

"_Goddammit! Pick up the damn phone, Bella!"_

"_BELLA! SERIOUSLY! PICK UP THE PHONE!_"

That was what the voicemails consisted of. The texts were like:

_Bella pik up the fone!_

_Baby where r u, we'll come find u._

_Bells pls pikk up the dmn fone!_

I sighed and started for the door, pausing when I realized that Vicki was still in Jay's bed.

"Vicki, come on, you're gonna get in trouble if you stay here! " Victoria groaned, but stood up. I opened the door and ushered her out. All this shit with Jasper was making me seriously sad. God, guys were such assholes!

Maybe I'll turn lesbian.

* * *

After walking Victoria to her room, for which she thanked me with an exuberant kiss to my cheek, I walked back to my room, opening the door and walking in.

"BELLA! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE OKAY!" Rosalie shouted and ran into my arms. I stumbled back from the force of her hug, into the door.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been!" Edward hugged me next. What is up with them and hugging!

"Why didn't you pick up your fucking phone, bitch!" Emmett yelled loudly, picking me up and twirling me around.

"What is up with you guys! Seriously! I was just gone for a couple of hours." I said, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"What's up with us? What's up with you! You disappear from the face of the earth completely and reappear—then act as if we're weird for wondering where the hell you've been all day!" Edward yelled. I was immediately angry.

"So what? Excuse me for wanting to get away from the shit that my life has turned into." I said, 3 pair of eyes looked at me with pity.

"Bella—"

"Save it, I don't need your pity!" I said, rolling my eyes at them.

"Bella—"

"Because I'm perfectly fine!" I continued.

"Bella—"

"I could care less if he's getting married in less than a week!" I was on a roll now.

"Bella—"

"I mean, I am so fine! Can't you guys see it?" I yelled, Emmett grabbed hold of my arm and crushed me to his chest. Immediately, I started sobbing.

"Bella—"

"I'm freaking in love with him!"

* * *

**Okay, you may think that all this stuff with Victoria and Jay is pointless, but its actually important for later in the story. **

**Alrighty this story is winding down. I think less than 5 chapters left. Sorry no Jasper in this chapter. Anyway, do me a favor and review. **

**Oh hey: **_**Crushed Hale.x **_** I tried sending you a PM but FF was being a bitch so thanks for the message, it really cheered me up! once FF stops acting like my sister, i'll send you a real message;)**

**Oh, by the way, things are looking up! this guy i like asked me to go to the skate park with him! (and his friends, BUT THEY DONT COUNT!) EEEEK! Ok back to the important stuff: **

**REVIEWWWWW**

**(PLEASE)**

**-Katherine**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper **Whitlock** sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 22**

"_I could care less if he's getting married in less than a week!" I was on a roll now._

"_Bella—"_

"_I mean, I am so fine! Can't you guys see it?" I yelled, Emmett grabbed hold of my arm and crushed me to his chest. Immediately, I started sobbing._

"_Bella—"_

"_I'm freaking in love with him!"_

**ONE WEEK LATER**** (Thursday June 10****th****)**

So everyone was gone. No I don't mean _everyone. _I mean Rose, Em, Edward, Tanya, Alice, Maria, _Jasper_. For that joke of a wedding this Sunday. They left early this Thursday morning, because it takes a while to get to Vermont. Two days to be exact. They would get there on Saturday. I didn't understand why they didn't just take a plane or something. I could care less, though. I mean, of course I was invited. The conversation went a little like this.

"_Bella, Jasper wanted me to ask you if you were coming to the wedding." Rose asked me. I turned on my stomach, to face her._

"_Rose, tell Jasper to go suck some dick." _

I was such a nice person. So, I was supposed to be in class about an hour ago, but here I am, laying on my bed. It was so quiet in this room. Usually Rose would be talking excitedly about something. Emmett would be doing something stupid, someone would be barging in. My door burst open—yeah, like that.

I looked up from under the covers. It was Jay and Vick. I hid under the covers again. Why did I have this funny feeling that I wasn't going to like this conversation?

"Get up, you lazy bum!" Vick shouted at me. I grumbled from under the covers and shifted a little.

"Bella, we are _so not _playing." Jay said pulling on my feet. I hurriedly got them under the covers. That tickled.

"Bella, don't make us do something _you'll _regret." Vick said.

"Ugh! Can't you guys go bother someone else! Seriously! I'm so not in the mood for your weird shit." I said, closing my eyes, attempting to get some rest. It got suspiciously quiet.

I looked out from under the covers, slowly. Jay and Vick were standing there with their hands on their hips. I sighed and sat up.

"What do you want?" I asked, tiredly rubbing my hands on my eyes.

"We want you to get up, take a shower, put some clothes on, and come with us to town." Jay said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's Thursday. There are no buses leaving from here to town."I said.

"We know. That's why we are sneaking out to _walk _to town." Jay answered me with an eye roll of his own. I gaped at him for a moment before crashing back down on the bed.

"You're both deranged if you think I'm walking six miles to get to town to—to do what, exactly?" I asked, looking up at them. Vick was shaking her head at me.

"Bella, we don't exactly want to walk to town either, but we will. It's a surprise for you!" Vick exclaimed. I tried to look for reasons to get out of this… whatever it was.

"Okay, but, hello! We are going to be in such deep shit if we sneak out of here!" I said, grasping at straws. We all knew that I didn't care if we got into trouble.

"We kind of have a plan. See, we'll walk to town and… do what we're going to do, then call the school to let them know we're okay." Jay said, taking the covers off of me. I ignored Vick's wolf whistle—I was in bra and undies—and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door.

"I'll be ready in 10 minutes." I shouted.

* * *

"Get out." I said to Vick and Jay. I had just walked out of the bathroom and was in a towel.

"Oh, come on, Bella! Don't be so modest!" Vick whined. I rolled my eyes at her and pointed to the door, Vick grumbled and walked to the door, Jay behind her. He shut the door. What were those two up to? And why couldn't they tell, whatever it was?

I shrugged and dropped my towel, going over to my dresser and picking out a black bra and black underwear. I put them both on quickly. I went over to the mirror, looking at myself, head-to-toe.

My hair was wet and drying curly. My eyes were a bright green, framed by thick, dark eyelashes. They looked down. My belly piercing was sparkly. My hip tattoo was slightly covered by my underwear. My legs were long. There were drops of water rolling down towards my feet. Maybe I would get another tattoo in town—after doing... whatever. I sighed and went over to my closet. What to wear?

I ended up in black skinny jeans with a black tinkerbell tee shirt. I completed the outfit with a jean vest, fingerless black gloves and my paint splattered converse. How I love my converse. I went back to the mirror, this time with my makeup stuff. This outfit goes with dark eyes. I put on eyeliner with my dark eye shadow, giving me that smoky eyes look that I love so much. I looked okay.

I walked over to the door and opened it. Vick and Jay turned around.

"Whoa! Bella, babe! You look smokin' hot!" Jay said, giggling a little. I rolled my eyes. If I did look smoking hot, then why was Jasper off getting ma—I stopped that thought immediately.

"Seriously, Bella! If I had a dick, it'd be hard right now!" Vick exclaimed.

"Whatever. Let's just go bust out of here, yeah?" I said, starting to walk down the hallway, being stopped when Vick grabbed my arm.

"Actually, there's a store that's having a contest down in town. Whoever brings the cutest outfit gets a 500 dollar gift certificate! So go get the cutest two outfits you own!" Vick said, shouting.

"That's why we're sneaking out to town?" I asked, incredulously.

"Of course not, silly! There's that other reason!" Jay said.

"Well, I'm not really interested in that, so let's just go, okay?" I started walking again. And I was stopped—again.

"You'll regret it if you don't do it!" Vick said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you two don't have clothes, why should I?" I asked angrily.

"Yes we do." Jay said, pointing to the backpacks they were carrying.

"Fine!" I huffed and went back into the room, looking through my closet—again.

* * *

I ended up choosing a white tank top with black stripes on it and a pink tank to go underneath it with my black ruffled skirt. This outfit was completed by pink stockings with black stripes on them a white belt and my pink converse.

I didn't feel like choosing a whole other outfit so I just chose a blue tank top with a light grey sweater to go over it and my blue stockings with black stripes on them. This was completed by my blue converse and a big gray belt. I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed everything inside. I walked out again.

"Just so you know, this weighs a ton! And it's really not going to help the six mile walk to town. Just saying." I grumbled, and began walking.

"Well, it's going to be worth it, in the end." Vick said brightly.

I wanted to squeeze her 'till she exploded.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, we finally arrived. It was slightly windy, so we weren't sweating, but we were still pretty damn hot,

"Okay, let's go to this store, and do this thing." I growled. I did not like this shit one bit.

"Well, first Jay has to stop by somewhere real quick, okay? Let's sit down on that bench." Vick said. I nodded and sank down on the bench. Oh dear God, My feet probably has blisters.

"I can't believe I agreed to this crazy shit!" I moaned.

"Well, it'll all be worth it in the end." Vick said brightly.

"You know, _Victoria, _you keep saying that. But, for some bizarre reason, I keep on doubting you." I grumbled.

"You have been very unpleasant this morning. Does that have anything to do with Jasper getting married in less than three days?" Victoria asked, smiling at me. I stiffened and looked away so I didn't punch her in her stupid mouth.

"No… it has to do with the fact that you two barge into my room at an ungodly hour, make me get dressed, then make me choose another two outfits for some crazy shitty sale some fucking store is having, then make me walk six fucking miles to get to this shitty ass town, and on top of that make me wait. So fuck you." I said, closing my eyes and sliding forward on the bench.

"Well someone is a little cranky." Vicki said. I growled.

"I'm just going to give you some friendly advice. I f you were anyone else, you'd probably be bleeding by now. As it is, you're definitely close. So shut the fuck up, already." I said, opening one eye and looking over at her. She was smiling. I got ready to fuck her up when I heard Jay behind me. Victoria jumped up and squealed. I turned around on the bench and my mouth popped open.

"What the hell is that?" I asked. Jay rolled his eyes.

"It's a car, Bella. Specifically, a Mercedes Benz C63 AMG. Come on, get in." Jay hurried us, while patting the interior of the black car. I shook my head and stuttered a little.

"Why would I get in this car, Jay?" I asked.

"Because we are taking you to Vermont to tell Jasper you love him. I gaped like a fish at him, then slowly stood up and began walking away.

"Bella!"

"Bella, wait!"

But I didn't wait. I kept going. That is until two hands wrapped themselves across my waist and pulled me back, sitting me back down on the stupid bench.

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to drive across America to tell that motherfucking pussy that I love him." I snarled.

"Bella—"

"DELUSIONAL, I SAY!" I shouted.

"Bella, calm down." Vicki said from my other side.

"You were in on this, too, you deranged bitch!" I yelled at her.

"We're doing this for you, Bella!" Jay said his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from getting up. I slumped down on the bench.

"I don't wanna go anywhere near Vermont. At all." I said tiredly.

"We know. But Jasper's getting married because you told him to. You said to go ahead and do it." Jay began.

"No, you're wrong Jay. He's getting married because he can't say no to his jackass of his dad, who has your name, James. Haha. The irony." I mused. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Vick and I were talking and we decided it would be worth a try to go and tell him that you love him. We thought it would get him to stand up to his dad." Jay finished. I shook my head at him.

"He won't, Jay. I know that. He didn't before, so why would he now?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"Because before he didn't know that you loved him. But after he does, he'll stand up to his dad—for you." Jay said softly, his brown eyes warmer than ever.

"Okay, so I'll tell him I love him—over the phone." I said. Jay and Vicki both let out these exasperated grunts. I glared at both of them.

"Bella! You stupid Bitch! You can't tell someone you love them over the phone! Especially in a case as delicate as this, It has to be face-to-face. That's why we are taking this newly rented car and driving to Vermont. We'll stop in a hotel tonight for a few hours, then we shower get changed and continue the trip tomorrow—Friday. From then on we don't stop—non-stop directly to Vermont. We should get there late Saturday night. The wedding is on Sunday at 5 o'clock. You put on your pretty outfit, wait outside until the preacher says the 'If anyone opposes this marriage' shit and barge in and tell him you love him." Jay said all this in one breath.

"Then, Jasper will curse out Maria and his dad, and kiss you passionately while we all cheer in the background." Vicki finished. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can see you guys put a lot of effort in this poorly thought out plan. So, Okay. Let's do this crazy shit." I said, suddenly excited about this.

"YAY!" Jay and Vicki shouted.

"Dibs on the front seat, for the whole thing!" I shouted. Jay and Vicki groaned behind me, I laughed.

"Okay, Jay you drive first until like 11 o'clock tonight. Then we find a hotel—"

"Why do we have to stay in a hotel?" I asked.

"Because, Jay will be tired." Vicki said.

"Well, we can switch off drivers. Duh, The others can rest and sleep." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. It will save us time and we'll get there earlier on Saturday. I'll drive first, when I get tired, Vicki you take over, then Bella, and so on." Jay said.

"Let's do this!" Vicki squealed with a fist pump. I rolled my eyes and laughed, opening up the passenger seat and sitting down.

"But first, we gotta stop at a pharmacy somewhere to get me toothpaste, toothbrush, chips, beef jerky, soda, and underwear." I said.

"And gum!"

* * *

**TA-DA! Hope u all like this! I wasn't too sure bcuz Jas should be the one goin after her but hey! GIRL EMPOWERMENT right? Lolzzzz..**

**By the way the outfit bella wore and chose are on a link on my profile—in case u want 2 go c thm!**

**Another by the way , the skate park was a total disaster. Ugh! Lolzz. I had my skateboard and I was ttly grinding on thm rails, showing off of course, but I fell! TOTAL EMBARRASMENT! **

**But it turned out all right cuz Julian (The guy) took me to his house to get ice and band aids—HELLO ALONE TIME—and we ttly got along tlkn 4 a while!**

**(Not to mention tht crazy makeout session in the bathroom—im such a hoexD**

**Anyways:**

**REVIEW AND LEMME KNO WHT U THNK PLS!**

**(cuz im a total review whore lolzz)**

**-Katherine**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper****Whitlock****sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 23**

_"Okay, Jay you drive first until like 11 o'clock tonight. Then we find a hotel—"_

_"Why do we have to stay in a hotel?" I asked._

_"Because, Jay will be tired." Vicki said._

_"Well, we can switch off drivers. Duh, The others can rest and sleep." I said._

_"Yeah, you're right. It will save us time and we'll get there earlier on Saturday. I'll drive first, when I get tired, Vicki you take over, then Bella, and so on." Jay said._

_"Let's do this!" Vicki squealed with a fist pump. I rolled my eyes and laughed, opening up the passenger seat and sitting down._

_"But first, we gotta stop at a pharmacy somewhere to get me toothpaste, toothbrush, chips, beef jerky, soda, and underwear." I said._

_"And gum!"_

_

* * *

_

"Dude! Why did we have to get cotton underwear? Seriously, cotton!" I whined… like I had been whining about for the past hour.

"Seriously, Bella, if you don't keep whining, I will stop right here and leave you behind. Not kidding." Jay mumbled. I rolled my eyes and held up the cotton underwear pack. I waved it around in the air, trying to make my point.

"Dude, I'm so not joking! Cotton does not agree with my butt! It makes it all red and itchy… and just plain irritable!" I grumbled. I sighed and punched the pack.

It was Saturday morning. We had driven all day Thursday and Friday, switching off drivers. We were to arrive in a hotel near the church, (where the wedding was going to be held), in a few short hours. Currently, Vicki was asleep in the backseat.

Ah, the backseat. It was littered with around a dozen empty chip bags, and snack wrappers. All mine. Hehe. What? I got the munchies, and that has nothing to do with the fact that Jasper was supposed to get married tomorrow. Nothing to do with that at all. I sighed.

"Stop thinking, Bella. You're doing the right thing." Jay whispered to me. I looked at him, critically.

"Am I?" I asked, looking down at my (cotton) underwear.

"Yes! Don't start questioning this, Bella! You know this is the right thing." Jay shouted passionately, waving his hands in the air. The car swerved to the right. I lunged forward to get my hands on the wheel before we crashed into the car next to us. Jay smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oops," He said, grabbing the wheel. I glared at him. Vicki, who had woken up when the car swerved, leaned forward.

"You know, Bella, Jay is right. He might be a stupid idiot who lets go of the wheel, but he's still right about this. You belong with Jasper, and I belong with Maria." She nodded her head. I looked at her, my eyebrow going up.

"I'm sorry, I just heard that you belong with, who? Maria?" I asked. I looked back at her as though she was crazy… and honestly, I think she was.

"What? It's not fair, you end up with the groom. I'll just end up with the bride!" Vicki said with a bright smile. Jay snorted.

"Um, babe? I don't think Maria is lesbian. And even if she were, why would you want to end up with _that_ anyway?" I shuddered.

"Well, I like nice, heartbroken girls…"

"Maria isn't—"

"I'll settle."

* * *

"Here we are!" Jay suddenly shouted. I awoke with a start. I hadn't even known I was dozing off. Vicki squealed in the back, hopping up and down in the backseat. Her butt landed on some chips, making a huge crunching sound. I turned around to face her.

"We're going to have to pick everything up before we hand the car back." Vicki mumbled and I laughed.

"Okay, Jay, where exactly are we?" I asked, looking around.

"Next exit will be South Burlington, this is the city in which the church is at. We'll find a nice Marriot near the church and _finally _get some _real _sleep." Jay mumbled the last part. I looked around. We were in a private road, up ahead there was an exit, marked 'South Burlington'. I sat up in the passenger seat.

"Turn! Turn! Turn, Jay!" I squealed. Well, I was excited. Jay shot me a look.

"I'm doing that, Bella." Jay said as if he were speaking to a child. I glared at him. He shrugged and turned on the exit.

"Okay, if you ride up this street, we'll come across the largest mall in the state, University Mall. Once we see that, we take a left, and right there should be a Marriot." Vicki said from the backseat, looking at the GPS she had in her hand.

"The largest mall! Eep! I have my credit card!" I squealed, hopping up and down in the passenger seat, like Vicki had been doing.

"I know! Jay, can we stop at the mall, beca—" Vicki was interrupted.

"No! Absolutely not! We came here for a reason! I am dead beat. We are going to the Marriot and we are staying there until tomorrow evening for the wedding." Jay said.

"Okay, you're tired, I can respect that. But why can't we spend the day tomorrow at the mall? At least until the wedding?" I asked. Jay was such a bitch.

"We can't risk running into anyone from the wedding. That would ruin everything." Jay said, looking around for the _mall_.

"So? Anyone who knows me from the wedding isn't going to say anything. They would know better than that." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"What about Maria? Or Alice?" Jay asked me, giving me a fleeting look.

"You're right. But at least two hours before the wedding, I'm going in… if only to see the décor." I mumbled, sliding down the seat and pouting…which didn't work since the next second I slid up to see the mall.

"It's so big!" Vicki said from the back.

"I know!" I agreed.

"Look, I can already see the Marriot! Manly squeal!" Jay grunted from the drivers' seat. I looked at Jay, with a questioning look on my face. I could hear Vicki snorting in the back.

"What? I can't squeal right. My voice cracks." Jay mumbled. I laughed, forgetting about the mall. I reached over and gave Jay a light, awkward side hug.

"Oh, Jay… you fail."

* * *

"Hello. Welcome to the Marriot, how many rooms would you like?" The hotel clerk asked, smiling at us. The lobby was full of adults, all looking at us strangely. I guess we were looking pretty strange. We had our 'carry-ons' and I was dressed in the striped pink shirt with the striped pink stockings. I shot glares at anyone who was looking.

"Um, how many rooms, guys?" Jay turned to us. Vicki jumped up.

"I can share a room with Bella!" She said.

"Uh—no, you can't!" I can share a room with Jay." I said, sliding next to Jay, who was rubbing his neck at our antics.

"What? I don't want to be alone!" Vicki said, going over to Jay's other side, and pulling him over to her. I growled.

"Jay will be with me, Vick. Go find yourself another guy… or girl." I said, pull Jay over to me. Jay stumbled a little and bumped into me.

"No! He'll be with me!" Vicki shouted, gaining attention from half of the lobby. She pulled Jay over to her. Jay was looking constipated.

"NO! WITH ME!" I growled impressively, yanking Jay over to me.

"Okay, enough! We'll take one room, with two beds!" Jay said to the terrified clerk, who nodded quickly, putting Jay's information on the computer. The clerk gave two room cards to Jay, who took it, shot a glare at us, and walked over to the elevators. I shot a look at Vicki and we both burst out laughing at him, following Jay to the elevators.

* * *

I yawned and rolled over, my hand wrapping around Jay's waist. Last night, we had decided that Vick would get one bed, while Jay and I shared the other. Jay spooned. I found that absolutely adorable. Teehee. I lightly tapped Jay on the butt.

"Wake up, Jay. Come on, man!" I grumbled into the back of his neck.

"Five more minutes, Bells. Seriously, you stupid bitch…" Jay mumbled. Ahh, I could feel the love. Not.

"No! I wanna go to the mall. It's probably, like, nine in the morning already!" I said.

"Actually, It's three in the afternoon." Vicki said coming out of the bathroom. Jay and I shot up in the bed.

"What?" We shouted, simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know! I just woke up, went to pee, then came out and looked at the clock." Vicki said.

"…Okay, dude, I didn't need all the details. What time's the wedding?" I asked, getting up from the bed, running my hands through bed hair.

"Um, at five. That's in two hours, people. GET MOVING!" Jay shouted. I rushed into the bathroom, taking my clothes off as I ran.

"Dude, this is _so_ bad!"

"Where's the freaking church! Dammit!" I shouted, smacking my fist on the seat.

"Calm down, look, there it is!"

So, we were at the church. I had wanted to get here early enough to see everyone walk in, but no, everyone was already inside. It was 5:12.

"Okay, we have to go listen at the doors, to wait until the pastor says that… you know, I don't feel like saying that whole speech thing." Jay grumbled, getting out of the car. I got out, too, walking behind Jay. We made it to the doors. We could hear the pastor clearly, so I would be able to hear when he said the whole 'if anyone doesn't think this…' whatever.

"We have a problem." Vicki said.

"What?" I asked her.

"What exactly are you going to say when you barge in there, Bella?" Vicki asked me.

"Oh, no… Fuck me in the ass."

* * *

**Here it is. Next chapter is the wedding. Yeah, this was a filler, but I wanted to have a chapter in between the road trip and the wedding. **

**Leave a review,**

**-Katherine**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire JasperWhitlocksets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 24**

_"Okay, we have to go listen at the doors, to wait until the pastor says that… you know, I don't feel like saying that whole speech thing." Jay grumbled, getting out of the car. I got out, too, walking behind Jay. We made it to the doors. We could hear the pastor clearly, so I would be able to hear when he said the whole 'if anyone doesn't think this…' whatever._

_"We have a problem." Vicki said._

_"What?" I asked her._

_"What exactly are you going to say when you barge in there, Bella?" Vicki asked me._

_"Oh, no… Fuck me in the ass."_

_

* * *

_

"You only thought of this… NOW! You guys are the worst wedding crashers ever!" I yelled… quietly. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Come on! We're sorry we didn't think of everything!" Vicki murmured, pressing her head to the door in an effort to hear better.

"This is just a disaster! What was I doing listening to you two? You're deranged!" I shook my head, sliding down the door and landing on my booty.

"Aw, Bellsy…" Jay trailed off.

"Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing here. Jasper is getting married. If he wanted me, he would've just said no, don't you think?" I asked them.

"Well, Jasper doesn't want to dissapoint his dad." Vicki said, her head still glued to the door, but her eyes were on me.

"Exactly! He doesn't want to dissapoint his dad! What's going to change? He's still not going to dissapoint him!" I said dejectedly.

"But he will, once he hears that you're in love with him! That's why we're here!" Jay said.

"I just hope you guys are right. Otherwise… I'm calling my mother and I'm begging, I don't care how smug my mom gets, but I'm begging her to come pick me up." I said, standing up and pressing my ear to the door.

"What do you mean you're calling your mom to come pick you up?" Vicki asked.

"Well, I'm not going to stick around to watch the newlyweds. I'd rather beg my mom and ask her to pick me up. I'll even wear whatever she wants me to wear if that's what she wants." I said, making a shushing motion with my hand to get them to shut up.

"Well, whatever. It doesn't matter because this is going to work." Jay mumbled. Then, everyone shut up and I could hear everything from inside.

"_-joyfully gathered today to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage._

_Maria Alicia Morales and Jasper Hale Whitlock have come together with the sincere desire that the love which brought them to this union may grow and go out beyond itself into the lives of others. Thus, we ask that the promises and desires of this union be realized. May you both be granted the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, the compassion to give comfort, and the joy to laugh and to just be yourselves. Let your marriage make a home where neither person is ever lonely. Let it offer illumination and the excitement of shared discoveries. Let it be large enough to endure the difficult times. May life's challenges bring you closer together and may you always be able to turn to each other—" _

Obviously, nobody had time to fill the poor minister in on the situation. I bet everyone inside was laughing their asses off. I could just imagine Emmett. Man, I wish I was inside to see him. Okay. It was almost time. Oh, my goodness. What was I going to say? I took a deep, shuddering breath. Vicki and Jay patted my shoulders.

"_If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

There was a pause in which I tossed my hair over my shoulder, took a deep breath, and squared my shoulders back. Vicki and Jay took their place on either side of me, a step behind. I pushed open the double doors—a bit harder than I intended. The doors banged open, hitting the walls, then coming back and closing, hitting me in the face—hard. Ow. Behind me, Vicki and Jay were snickering behind me. I pushed open the doors again, gently this time, while rubbing my now red nose. I raised my other hand.

"Yeah, I, uh, have a couple of things to say about this marriage." I said. I looked around. On my right was Maria's family. They all had their noses in the air. On my left was Jasper and Rosalie's family. Most of them were blonde, except for Edward and Emmett. I looked around for Alice, finding her on Maria's side. Wow.

"Bella?" The whole room was looking at me, and I waved lightly. Jasper was gaping at me, and he took a step towards me, Maria clutched his arm.

"What is _that_ doing here? She can't ruin my wedding! I will not let her ruin my wedding!" Maria screeched.

"Hey! Check it out—I'm gay, and I'm in church! Hehe—" I turned around and glared at Jay until he stopped laughing. I shook my head at him.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" James, Jasper and Rosalie's dad, stood up and began walking down the aisle. Behind him, Maria—still clutching Jasper's arm—was screeching like a banshee.

"Security! SECURITY! Get her out of here!" She was yelling. I looked past her, to Jasper. He was looking good in a tux. His hair was still as unruly as ever—even more, I'm guessing from nervous hands running through them. Rosalie was standing beside her brother—best man?

She was wearing a long pink gown, that hugged her curves. Her hair was in an updo, tendrils of her blonde bangs hung in her face. Her eyes were bright and brimming with tears. She was beaming at me.

"I'm, uh, Bella Swan. I came here to speak with your son." I informed James Whitlock, who was now in front of me, and glaring. This guy was seriously annoying. Emmett and Edward were both smiling at me and waving. I shot a quick smirk at them, even though my organs were shaking, almost falling off whatever was holding them up.

"Well, now is not exactly the time to talk with my son. Could you please do this after the wedding… or after the honeymoon." Mr. Whitlock mumbled. Honeymoon? I looked over Whitlock's shoulders.

"Honeymoon! You're going on a honeymoon! Seriously!" I yelled at Jasper, who winced and raised a shoulder.

"Hey! Quiet down! I don't know where you think you are, or who you think you are but—" I cut Mr. Whitlock off. I was getting angry.

"I think I'm Bella Swan. I think I'm in a church. I think I'm going to punch you if you don't get out of my way and give me a chance to talk with Jasper. Move." I growled. Mr. Whitlock looked surprised for a second before his mouth turned down. He grabbed me by the shoulder and started pushing me towards the doors. Jay and Vicki were laughing.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go, man! This is so not cool! Dude, I can kick your butt!" I started yelling and thrashing.

"Hey! Dad! Let Bella go!" I heard Jasper shout. Mr. Whitlock stopped pushing me and I turned around. Jasper was trying to tug out of Maria's hold.

Maria was wearing a puffy dress. Some people could make it work. Maria was not one fo those people. Her dress was making it hard to keep her hold on him.

"What are you doing! I can't belive this shit!" Maria yelled.

"Hey! No cursing in church, you… bad word!" I yelled at Maria. Jasper was able to get out of her hold, and began walking down the aisle. Towards me. Yeah, baby. Jasper reached us.

"Dad. Let me talk to her. Just 2 minutes. Please." Jasper pleaded with his dad. Mr. Whitlock nodded.

"2 minutes. And stay right here." He said, then walked up the aisle and began trying to calm down the confused people in the pews.

"Bella, What the hell are you doing here?" Jasper whispered to me.

"I came to try and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, Jasper. Come on. You heard the minister. He was talking about love. How the marriage is a holy union in which both people are in love and they get married. And now, I'm not even making sense. My point, Jasper, is that you can't get married until you're actually in love with someone. But you won't be able to do that if you're already married! Jasper, please, please, don't do this. Please." I whispered. And I cursed myself because my eyes welled up with tears.

"I have to. My dad wants me to. I won't dissapoint him anymore." Jasper whispered, and, _wow_, he had tears in my eyes. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. Lightly, but he still stopped.

"Jasper, I am _begging_ you. Don't do this. Please. Walk away from this.. for me. Walk away from this marriage for me. Don't get married."

"_I have to get married."_ Jasper whispered brokenly, and then he continued walking up the aisle. My hand was still in the air. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at me. Edward looked like he was holding Emmett down. Rosalie was looking at her shoes, but I noticed the tears falling on her dress. But it wasn't over, I still had one shot. I loved him. My hand dropped.

"Jasper, _I'm in love with you!_" The shout reverberated around the church. Most of the guests turned to look at me. Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie all looked up at me, their eyes wide, mouths open.

Jasper stopped in the middle of the aisle. He turned his head to the left.

"_Go away, Bella_" He told me. He didn't exactly yell it, but the church was so quiet, it sounded like he did.

Alice scoffed, her nose in the air. She looked like she belong with Maria's family. I idly wondered if Maria and Alice were somehow related. Maybe they were third cousins or something like that. I took in a ragged breath, but it hurt so much to even _breathe,_ my ribs felt like they were crushing my heart. I wondered if a broken heart could kill. I hoped it would. The room was blurring, spinning, shrinking, closing in on me. I felt claustrophobic, and began hyperventilating, despite how bad it hurt everytime I gasped for breath. I felt hands on my shoulders, pulling me back, out of the church. I faintly heard someone yell.

"Rosalie Hale! Stay where you are!"

The church doors closed behind us—Vicki? The sun was too bright, it blinded me. Trees were enclosing me. I registered that my hands were shaking. My heart was pumping too hard, my ribs were crushing my heart. My lungs were working overtime.

"It's okay, Bella. Jasper's an asshole. I didn't think this would happen. God, I'm so sorry—"

"Bella, We're gonna go, okay? We'll go back to the school, and forget about thi—"

"We'll get you the best chocolate—"

"There's a lot of fish in the sea—"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" I shouted, and it hurt to speak. Vicki and Jay looked surprised. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. But it was so _loud._ I could hear my shallow breathing and my overworking heart. Is this what a heart attack felt like? I put my hands over my ears. Trying to shut out all the sounds.

"Bella?" I shook my head, my hair flying around me. My hands fell from my ears. I shook my head again, harder.

"I can' think. It's too loud. I have… I have to… get away from here. It's so loud, and Jasper, he said… he said—" I stopped talking abruptly. I closed my eyes because, _God_, it was so _bright. _

"We know, we were there, Bella—"

"I have to get away… it's so loud and too bright…" I mumbled more to myself. I opened my eyes and the brightness assaulted my vision once again. I looked around—quite wildly, until I spotted the mercedes. I turned around and noticed the keys were in Jay's breast pocket.

I sprung forward and reached into his pocket. Jay looked so surprised. I swung my leg back and kicked him in the shin, turning around and pushing Vicki, who fell on top of Jay. I turned around and ran to the mercedes. I opened the door, and sat in the seat. I turned the car on. I paused for a second.

Where was I going? I put the car in gear and screeched out of that damned place. I turned around and noticed Vicki and Jay out in the street, There were tire marks on the street—evidence of how fast I was going. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one. She picked up after a couple of rings with an airy 'hello'.

"Mom? It's Bella. I'm coming home."

**OMG! LESS THAN 4 CHAPTERS. I THINK. ANYWAY, **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**-Katherine**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 25**

_"I have to get away… it's so loud and too bright…" I mumbled more to myself. I opened my eyes and the brightness assaulted my vision once again. I looked around—quite wildly, until I spotted the mercedes. I turned around and noticed the keys were in Jay's breast pocket._

_I sprung forward and reached into his pocket. Jay looked so surprised. I swung my leg back and kicked him in the shin, turning around and pushing Vicki, who fell on top of Jay. I turned around and ran to the mercedes. I opened the door, and sat in the seat. I turned the car on. I paused for a second._

_Where was I going? I put the car in gear and screeched out of that damned place. I turned around and noticed Vicki and Jay out in the street, There were tire marks on the street—evidence of how fast I was going. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial number one. She picked up after a couple of rings with an airy 'hello'._

_"Mom? It's Bella. I'm coming home."_

**2 DAYS LATER**

I knocked on the door, waiting for my mom to open the door. I never thought I'd be back here, practically begging to stay. But things had changed. I was in a love—and unwanted. Two things I had never had to deal with. I laughed, a harsh, brittle laugh.

I had finally arrived at my home in Phoenix, a lot earlier than I had thought. But that was probably because I had pretty much broken the speed limit. Of course, that didn't go without consequences. I had been pulled over twice. Of course, once I flashed a smile and a little cleavage, they let me off with a warning. Stupid police officers.

The door opened, my mom standing in front of me. She had a smug look on her face. Internally, I was beating her face in. I made to walk in, but she held a hand up, stopping me.

"What?" I muttered. If she kept this up, I was gonna beat her up before I even went inside the stupid house.

"I knew you'd be back. You're just so predictable, _honey._ I know you too well." She gloated.

"Yeah, yeah,_ mother._ Can you move aside? I'm tired and wanna catch some Z's." I mumbled. I tried to sidestep her, but she just moved to the side. I growled and I just knew my eyes were flashing as I glared at her. I had the satisfaction of seeing her wince a little.

"Ah, ah. What about what we talked about on the phone?" She asked, inspecting her nails.

"Yes, yes. I'll wear whatever the hell you want me to wear. Fuck! Move!" I muttered, pushing her aside and sprinting up the stairs. I walked over to my room, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me. I was glad that it was exactly how I left it, months ago. I went over to my bed, falling on it, quicklyfalling into deep slumber.

* * *

"_But, Jasper! I love you!" I shouted through my tears. Jasper was in front of me, a hand around Maria, and a cold look on his face._

"_I don't care about you. I never did. You were just a plaything until my one true love came back to me." Jasper said, tightening his grip on Maria and lowering his face to hers, giving her small pecks on lips. For some reason, I couldn't move. I was stuck there, watching like an idiotic pervert. Jasper was pulling Maria's wedding dress off her. Underneath, Maria was completely naked. Maria started dancing, doing the hula. I was frozen. I couldn't even look away when Maria started giving Jasper a blowjob. I could see and hear Jasper's moans and groans. _

"_Gosh, you're such a pervert!" I heard from behind me. I looked around, trying to locate the voice. Then suddenly, there Rosalie was, in front of her. Behind her, Jasper and Maria were going at it, like bunnies. _

"_What? Rose, no! I can't move, help me!" I shouted at her. _

"_Why would I do that? I don't like you, never did. Excuse me, I think I'm gonna go join that little party behind me, you're welcome to watch, pervert." Rose moved back, taking off her clothes, and then everyone was there. Jasper, Maria, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and they were all naked! They started chanting my name._

"_Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!"_

"Bella! Wake up!" My mom shouted, and I woke with a start. I was sweating and breathing harshly.

"What, what?" I asked, disoriented. My mother rolled her eyes at me, shaking her head. Then she was grinning and holding up a pink tank top and a jean skirt.

"Mom, I'm not fucki—" I looked up and she was watching me critically.

"Remember our deal." Was all she said. Fuck!

"I mean, of course, mother. I'd love to wear that." I sighed as she squealed, put the clothes at the foot of my bed and left the room. I was still having trouble breathing, and I wondered again,

How was it possible to still be alive with a shattered heart?

Thinking about, a pain shot through my body, leaving me almost numb. I leaned back on my bed, trying to catch my breath. I was panting, looking up at the ceiling. It looked like it was closing down on me, and I felt very claustrophobic.

I abruptly stood up, dashing for my bathroom where I leaned over the toilet and noisily threw up. Where my insides deteriorating? Was I dying? I felt a sense of relief, because if I was dead, I wouldn't be in so much pain.

"Bella! Hurry up!" I heard Renee shouting from downstairs. I groaned as I stood up from the floor because,_ God_, it hurt so bad. I brushed my teeth quickly. I went back out to my room and put on the clothes, cringing as I did so. I felt uncomfortable as I lay back on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling. I think I was drifting off to sleep, but the shrill ringing of my phone prevented that. I leaned over and grabbed the phone, sliding the lock thing and putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled. I took into account the fact that my voice sounded hoarse, like I had come down with a bad cold, and I was at the peak of it.

"_Bella? Oh, my God! Edward, Em, I got her! Bella! Are you okay? What happened, where are you?" _I heard Rosalie questioning me. I could hear tears in her voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"_Why what?"_ She asked, I could hear her sobbing a little.

"Why do you even care if I'm okay?" I asked. I noticed that my tone was hard harsh. A tone I used a lot, but never with Rosalie. There was a heavy pause, which indicated that Rosalie had noticed this.

"_I care if you're okay, Bella, because you're my very best friend. Why wouldn't I?" _Rosalie asked. She had finally stopped sobbing, Her tone was careful, as if she was thinking hard abut what she was saying.

"Really?" I asked, dubiously.

"_Yes!"_

"Well, that's the biggest load of shit I have ever heard in my entire life." By the end of the sentence, my voice was loud enough to be called shouting. There was a longer pause.

Silence had never been so loud.

I heard shuffling on the line.

"_Bella, what the hell are you going on about? Cut the shit and get back here. We know you're hurting right now, but we can work through this. And listen, you have to know—" _I cut Edward off.

"Oh, you care? That's funny, I don't exactly remember you tripping all over yourselves in order to help me after… after what happened at the wedding." By this point I was crying, but I'll be damned if they knew that.

"_Bella… there was—"_

"You know what, Edward? I really don't give a fuck anymore. You guys can all go back to your lives, okay? I'm not going back to that damn school anymore." I muttered.

"_What? What the hell are you talki—"_

"I'm here in Phoenix, My mom decided to let me go to school here again."

"_Bella, _please,_ think about what you're doing. Don't do this. Bella, you don't even have to—"_

"Edward?" I mumbled quietly.

"_Bella, Bella, please. What?_" Edward asked.

"Is… Fuck you." I caught myself in time, before going on to ask about Jasper. I cringed as I uttered those ugly words to Edward, of all people. I ended the call, turning off my phone right after.

I walked into the bathroom, washing off tears. I opened the drawer, taking out dark eye shadow and dark eyeliner. Hopefully the smokey eye look would hide the swelling of my eyes.

* * *

I walked down the stairs, feeling very uncomfortable in my new clothes. I walked into the kitchen, finding myself annoyed when I found my mom in there also. I caught her looking at me disapprovingly.

"_What?_" I snarled at her before I could stop.

"Well, honey, what the hell have you done to your eyes? You look like a cheap hooker." She told me.

"Well, that's what I was aiming for. I was hoping some random pervert would see me and kidnap me so I could get the hell out of here. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, sitting down at the counter, tracing the lines there.

"No, you can't live by yourself in an apartment." She grumbled not looking up from the pantry she was rearranging. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could send me to another boarding school." I said, hreath for a second, before I let it go with a loud _WHOOSH._ I caught my mother giving me a confused look.

"But I thought you didn't like boarding school, and that's why you came back?" She asked me.

"No, I didn't like _that_ boarding school… however, I don't like it here either. So I want to go to another boarding school."

"Well, _sorry_, but private schools and boarding schools don't want you." She then turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving me behind.

"I'm kinda getting used to not being wanted."

* * *

2 days later, that night, I turned on my phone, so I could play Tap Tap. Yes, that's how bored I was. I ignored the 121 missed calls, 99 voicemails, and 103 texts. It was when I was getting ready for bed that I heard it. A short rapping sound. I looked around for a second, wondering if I was stepping on something.

"_Bella_." The voice sounded exasperated. I don't think I was stepping on anything anymore. I looked around, doing a full circle in the middle of my room. My gaze landed on the window, where a familiar blonde head was.

_Jasper._

How the hell did he get up here? I was on the second floor. I figured he was on the awning I used to often climb on, to sneak out.

I strode over to the window, quickly. Never mind the fact that I was only wearing a blue tank and blue boyshorts. I walked over to the window, ignoring the grin Jasper had on his face. I ignored the way my heart responded to that heart-clenching grin.

I walked the last 2 steps and punched Jasper straight in the eye. I leaned over the window, watching as he fell.

2 stories.

* * *

**Sorry. I lost interest in the story. Can you tell?**

**Leave a review,**

** maybe those will get me interested enough to finish the story.**

**review, im a review whore! ( As most of u know!) **

**-Katherine**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to A boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

**Chapter 26**

_2 days later, that night, I turned on my phone, so I could play Tap Tap. Yes, that's how bored I was. I ignored the 121 missed calls, 99 voicemails, and 103 texts. It was when I was getting ready for bed that I heard it. A short rapping sound. I looked around for a second, wondering if I was stepping on something._

_"__Bella__." The voice sounded exasperated. I don't think I was stepping on anything anymore. I looked around, doing a full circle in the middle of my room. My gaze landed on the window, where a familiar blonde head was._

_Jasper._

_How the hell did he get up here? I was on the second floor. I figured he was on the awning I used to often climb on, to sneak out._

_I strode over to the window, quickly. Never mind the fact that I was only wearing a blue tank and blue boy shorts. I walked over to the window, ignoring the grin Jasper had on his face. I ignored the way my heart responded to that heart-clenching grin._

_I walked the last 2 steps and punched Jasper straight in the eye. I leaned over the window, watching as he fell._

_2 stories._

_

* * *

_

I climbed out the window, walking a few steps on the awning, then swinging on the tree. I climbed down slowly, until I reached the ground. I searched for a crumpled figure on the ground, but it was dark and I was seeing shadows. One thing I knew for sure…

Jasper didn't come here alone.

"Oh, thank heavens, I'm okay!" I heard Jasper sigh in relief.

"That's because you fell on top of me, douche!" I heard Emmett groan.

"… Thanks for breaking me my fall, Em." Jasper said.

"Get off me!" Em snarked, and then I heard a heavy thump, presumably Jasper hitting the grass. His groan only added to that fact.

"What the hell happened, anyway?" Edward asked. I couldn't see more than 2 feet in front of me.

"Bella punched me, man." Jasper groaned. I couldn't help it, I smirked.

"Well, that's what you deserve you fucking dumbass!" Rosalie whisper-shouted at him, and then I heard a smack.

"Ow, okay, really, Rose? I was just punched, and you slap me after falling two fucking stories?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah—on me!" Em interrupted whatever Rose was about to say. I laughed quietly to myself. I don't know why, I was fucking pissed at them, but they were still entertaining as hell. Especially when they were ragging on Jasper.

"Well, sorry. Next time I'll make sure to steer away from you when I fall down another 2 stories, will that make you happy, Emmett?" Jasper whisper-yelled to Emmett. Well, at least they were being quiet.

"Yes, that will make me happy." Em said. I could hear a smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Wait, so why did she punch you?" Edward asked.

"Because he's a fucking dumbass, that's why! If you had just grown a pair of balls and said 'no' to dad, and 'fuck you' to Maria, we wouldn't be in this fucking mess, and my best friend in the entire fucking world wouldn't be mad at us!" Rose whisper-yelled. I smiled, that was touching—but I was still fucking pissed. I decided to let my presence be known, I wanted them off my property—now.

"Hey!" Cue the squeals and startled gasps.

"Bella?" I heard Edward gasp out.

"Yeah. What the hell are you all—No, no, wait. What I mean to say is: Go away!" I said, crossing my arms, though they couldn't see that.

"Bella, oh my gosh! You have to listen to us—" Rose started.

"I'm through listening. You guys need to leave, like now." I said.

"So you're not going to listen to us." Edward stated.

"No." It was silent for a few seconds. I was starting to get worried. I couldn't see anything, it was kind of a cold because of a breeze and it was quiet. There was a small rustling sound, and a few light footsteps.

"Grab her!" Em shouted. I gasped and tried to make a run for it, but hands clamped down on my sides and I was hoisted up in the air. I struggled and tried to break free, when that didn't work, I settled for yelling as loud as I could.

"_Oh, when I get my hands on you guys! I will maim you! I'll rip off your dicks! Oh, just watch—" _

"Edward, shut her up," Em whispered over my yelling.

"_Edward, if you get anywhere near my mouth I'll snap—mmph!" _I was rudely cut off when Edward placed his hand over my mouth.

There was going to be a lot of dead bodies tonight.

* * *

Sometime later, I woke up. I sat up and looked around, I was in a big, plush bed, a hotel room. I rolled over to the edge and got up. There was a door—maybe I could escape. Muahaha.

But of course it was locked. So I did the only logical thing. I started banging on the door.

"Open!" _BANG!_

"The!" _BANG!_

"Fucking!" _BANG!_

"Door!" _BANG!_

"You!" _BANG!_

"Fucking!" _BANG!_

"Douches!" _BANG!_

"Em, go open the fucking door before she breaks it down!" Edward yelled at Em, I guess. I smirked. I heard Em's heavvy footsteps walk towards me. I readied myself to take down Emmett.

"Wait, wait, _Emmett, wait!_" Edward yelled. I heard Em's sigh of frustration and I resisted the urge to let one out myself.

"_What?" _Em whined.

"Be very careful, she might try to escape." Edward cautioned. Dammit.

"Oh, yeah, right." Em said. I rolled my eyes.

"_You do realize I can hear every fucking word you guys are saying, right? _And because you can't see me, I am rolling my eyes right now!" I banged on the door for emphasis.

"Bella, do you promise to not try and maim me when I open this door?" Em asked, meekly. I smiled.

"… No."

Then the door opened so suddenly, I stood there as Emmett rushed in, a crazed look on his face as he rushed towards me and pulled my back against his front, his arms locking around my wrists like handcuffs. I stiffened in surprise before I started thrashing in his arms.

"Stop it, bella. Jasper just wants to talk." Em whispered in my ear. I glared into space.

"Jasper told me to go away, Em. So I did, so why the fuck does he want to talk to me?" I asked him. To my complete and utter embarrassment, my eyes welled up with tears. Mortified, I shook my head back and forth trying to get rid of them. Em, who saw what was going on, loosened his grip on my wrists slowly, until he let go completely and he turned me around, hugging me tightly to his chest. I immediately relaxed into his embrace.

I was aware of the fact that there were a couple of stares trained on us, so I took my foot and closed the door, burrowing more into Em's embrace.

And… I cried.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was on the same bed as before, but this time, Em was laying next to me, his arm over my waist. I was snuggled up into him, my face practically in his neck.

"Oh, great. Now she's in love with Emmett!" I heard a fuzzy voice say.

"Shut up, Jasper, they look absolutely adorable. And if she is in love with Emmett, then I'm glad! That's what you get for telling her to go away. What the fuck, Jasper?" Rosalie whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, man. I thought you were telling her something gag-inducing. That was fucked up," Edward said, His voice was laced with a tinge of anger.

"Hey, at least I didn't get married." I froze.

"You didn't get married?" I asked, and then I mentally called myself all the bad words I knew, making up a few along the way. Why, why, why did I let him know I was awake, or worse, the fact that I still cared that he didn't get married.

"Bella! You're awake!" The bed dipped as a bouncy Rosalie bounced over to Em and I, and got on top of me, trying to hug me. It was awkward because I was now sandwiched between her and Emmett. Em stirred before waking up. He looked down to see Rosalie.

"Oh, Yeah, baby." He slurred and tried to grab Rose.

"EW! That's really disturbing! I'm in between you guys!" I yelled, trying to push Rose off, but this girl was freakishly strong. Em froze under me for a second.

"Bella? _Oh, yeah! This is the best day EVER!"_ Em said as he circled his arms around Rose, effectively trapping me. He turned us over, so now Rose was on the bottom, me in the middle and Em was on top of me, licking his lips. His eyes were alight. I laughed.

"Gross, Em!" I pushed him off and rolled off Rose. I looked up and saw Edward and Jasper. They were both looking at me. I brushed imaginary dust off my shirt and mused at the awkward silence.

"I got that all on video!" Edward said, I guess he was trying to break the tense silence. I rolled my eyes and tried to get off the bed. Edward's eyes widened and he lunged at me. My life flashed before my eyes.

"Eeek!" I landed on the bed, (again), this time Edward was on top of me.

"You're not going anywhere!" And then he did a creepy laugh.

"_What?"_ I asked.

"You were trying to get away," Edward pouted.

"No I wasn't, it's called having to empty out your bladder you dumb fuck!" I shouted in his face and pushed him off, walking to the door on the side, which I assumed was the bathroom.

It was.

* * *

"Okay. Now that we are all here and Bella is not yelling anymore, let's start this." Rose nervously paced the room. We were in the living room of the hotel room. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting on the couch across from me. I was sitting on the loveseat alone, and Rose was pacing. My arms were crossed and I had a permanent glare on my face. Jasper kept trying to make eye contact with me but I refused. My eyes were on the ceiling.

"Okay, so who wants to begin?" Rose asked.

"Me. I don't understand why I'm here. You told me to go away, so I did. So why kidnap me?" The last part was directed at Jasper. He flinched at my hard stare and cold voice. Then he got angry.

"Since when do you do what people tell you to do?" Jasper asked me.

"Since now! Why the hell are you angry anyway? I didn't practically say 'fuck off' to you." I stood up and glared at him. He stood up also.

"I couldn't do anything! My dad—"

"Oh cut the crap with your dad already! Frankly, it's getting old! Grow a fucking pair, man!" I stubbed my finger at him and sneered. Jasper flushed.

"Hey! I have balls, okay? Ask Emmett—Wait, wait!" My eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

"Um…" I hedged. Em looked mortified and Rosalie was looking downright comical.

"I meant, remember, Em? That day? At the pool? My trunks came off?" Jasper asked hysterically. And everyone relaxed. I smiled into my hand.

"Look, can everyone just leave, so Bella and I can talk privately?" Jasper asked wearily. There was a pause before everyone shuffled out of the hotel room. The door shut and tense silence began.

"Just… I just want to know what's going on, Jasper." I sat down on the loveseat, Jasper sitting down on the couch.

"Look, Bella, I—I'm sorry for what I said to you at the church, okay? I didn't mean it. I was just confused on what to do, and I didn't think you were going to do that, and you caught me by surprise and I just wanted to say that. I wanted to say that right after you left, my mind caught up and I refused to marry Maria, okay? Sure my dad hates me now but I don't care because it's _you_." Jasper looked at me and walked a few steps forward. I stumbled back, confused at what had just transpired.

"Wait, all I heard was mindless babbling. Rewind and play, please." I requested politely. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled at me, taking a small step forward.

"I didn't get married. Right after you left, I shouted at my dad that I wasn't going to marry that ugly bitch. Of course, he tried to fight me, but Rose came to my side. We tried to go after you, we really did. But then, when we finally got out, all we saw was the damned bumper of that car of yours. And right after that, Rose punched me in my gut. Still hurts, by the way." Jasper smiled and shook his head. He looked so much like a greek god right there, it's not even funny.

"Can't say you didn't deserve that punch, dumb fuck." I snorted. Jasper chuckled.

""Yeah, so anyways, we figured you were going to the school. So we took the private jet, (that was there to jet Maria and I off to our honeymoon), and we went to the school. We spent about a couple of hours looking for you. Because that damned school is so fucking big.

We finally came to the conclusion that you weren't there. So we spent a few hours thinking about where you might be. Edward suggested that you would be at your mom's house. And then we called you, and you confirmed it, but then we didn't know the address. But, Ms. Cope has a crush on Edward and he got it right away, so we went and we took the jet over to your house.

Rose got the bright idea that I scale your house and go up your window, you know so it could be romantic or whatever, but then you punched… and that was anything but romantic." Jasper grinned at me.

"Yeah, well, you had just broken my hear, what did you expect me to do, declare my love for you? No thanks, been there." I said, my eyes drifting back to the ceiling.

"Right, well, then you know the rest." Jasper said. I could hear he was unsure of what to do now.

"Yeah, you guys kidnapped me and brought me to a hotel. By the way, my mother is probably off her rocker right now, wondering where I am." I looked over at him.

"No we texted her, it's okay." Jasper said. The air became thick again, and we looked at each other, uncomfortably. I sighed.

"So, what, Jasper? You want me to forgive you? Want me to pretend all of this didn't happen and everything is okay between us?" I wasn't even angry anymore. I was tired. Tired of all this fucking drama. I just wanted this issue to get resolved quickly so that I could go back to my boring life.

"I just—I want you to give me another chance. I don't have this marriage thing hanging over my head anymore, Bella! I'm sure if you give me another chance, everything will work out on it's own." Jasper said. His eyes were shiny and bright and it took me a few seconds to feel tears running down my cheeks. I was crying again.

"Thing is, Jasper, I've given you way too many chances. If you were anybody else, I would've already dropped you from the first moment you annoyed me. But I didn't, because I was stupid and naïve and I thought, hey maybe it wasn't his fault, let me give him another chance, and you know what? I'm tired, Jasper. I don't have anything else to give." My voice broke and I looked at the ceiling. The ceiling was very pretty, smooth.

"Bella, please. I know what you're saying, trust me, I do. But I'm begging you, _please_." Jasper begged. My face scrunched up and tears poured down faster.

"You know I told my mom to switch me to another school. She said nobody wants me. I'll probably never be happy. I guess I don't deserve it." I said.

"_You deserve the world._" I looked up at him.

"I don't trust you." And with these words, Jasper leaned back, as if I had just kicked him in the chest. He looked thoroughly flabbergasted. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"You don't… trust me?" He asked in a weak voice.

"No, why should I? All you've done is keep things from me, fuck Maria, and just overall disappoint me." I said.

"But…"

"You can't be in a relationship with someone you don't trust." I continued ruthlessly. Jasper blinked.

"Fine, then. Let's be friends. I'll prove to you that you can trust me. And once you do, we can start dating." Jasper declared. Now, it was me who leaned back. I knew that the expression on my face was one of wonder.

"You would… you would wait for me to trust you?" I asked. My voice sounded like a little child's. I felt like a child.

"Yes, I would wait for you, Bella." Jasper said, sincerity oozing from every word in that sentence.

"Why? Why would you do that, Jasper?" I asked him. At this point, Jasper stood up, crossed over to my side and knelt at my feet. He grabbed my hand and kissed each of my fingers. I felt him smile into my hand and something wet. I realized he was crying too.

"Because I love you. That's why." He said, he looked up at me and smiled, in a heartbroken way. I could've taken a picture right there and then, because at that moment, he was the most heartbreaking, beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on.

I didn't want to look away.

* * *

**It's been so long! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE KIDS… k well I don't but hey, if that stops the raining knives then im all for it! =)**

**So I kinda got my muse back… extra long chappie for the long horrendous wait. Im so sorry really guys.**

**this story will b over i thnk maybe jus one more chapter and then an epilogue if you want one. Would you guys want and epilogue? Just curious. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW—cuz you knows I loves them! **

**-Katherine**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight**

**pairing: Jasper/Bella**

**genre: romance/ drama**

**rating: M**

**About: Rich, bad girl Bella Swan gets sent to a boarding school. Here, not everything goes by the rules. In Washington Academy money and looks rule the school. So what happens to the prestigious academy when Hurricane Bella comes crashing through? Why, tons of drama and glares from the jealous girls! It also doesn't help that equally-as-bad/ playboy extraordinaire Jasper Whitlock sets his sights on Bella. Things are about to get fun...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

_"__You deserve the world.__" I looked up at him._

_"I don't trust you." And with these words, Jasper leaned back, as if I had just kicked him in the chest. He looked thoroughly flabbergasted. He didn't have anything to say to that._

_"You don't… trust me?" He asked in a weak voice._

_"No, why should I? All you've done is keep things from me, fuck Maria, and just overall disappoint me." I said._

_"But…"_

_"You can't be in a relationship with someone you don't trust." I continued ruthlessly. Jasper blinked._

_"Fine, then. Let's be friends. I'll prove to you that you can trust me. And once you do, we can start dating." Jasper declared. Now, it was me who leaned back. I knew that the expression on my face was one of wonder._

_"You would… you would wait for me to trust you?" I asked. My voice sounded like a little child's. I felt like a child._

_"Yes, I would wait for you, Bella." Jasper said, sincerity oozing from every word in that sentence._

_"Why? Why would you do that, Jasper?" I asked him. At this point, Jasper stood up, crossed over to my side and knelt at my feet. He grabbed my hand and kissed each of my fingers. I felt him smile into my hand and something wet. I realized he was crying too._

_"Because I love you. That's why." He said, he looked up at me and smiled, in a heartbroken way. I could've taken a picture right there and then, because at that moment, he was the most heartbreaking, beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on._

_I didn't want to look away._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing my dear mother asked me as I walked through the door. I rolled my eyes and walked past her, sighing when she started to follow me.

"I was out, with a couple of friends, mom." I told her, climbing the stairs. I screamed in frustration in my mind when she continued to follow me. I _so _didn't need this right now. I had way too many things to deal with right now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were going out then, Isabella?" She asked, using that scratchy, grating voice of hers.

"… It really wasn't a planned thing, mother." I said, sarcastically.

"I don't care if it was planned or not, you should have told me you were going out. Do you realize how worried I was? I was about to call the police!" She shouted at my back.

"Well, why didn't you?" I called back to her, in a bored tone. That stumped her, as I heard her stop for a couple of seconds before continuing.

"Because, I figured you were out with your friends." She was digging herself a hole here.

"So then why were you worried if you knew I was with friends?" I asked her.

"Stop questioning me, I'm your mother!" Renee screeched.

"Yeah, well, you don't act like it." And with that I reached my room and walked in, closing the door in front of her face, locking it.

Renee stopped pounding on the door after about five minutes. I had sat down on my bed, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Only one question was running through my head: _What the hell was I going to do?_ Only one thing was I completely sure of: _I was in love with _Jasper motherfucking Whitlock.

Of course, our relationship was less than astounding. We had gone in circles, he had fucked other girls, (or should I say _girl_—fuck you, Maria—), when he knew there was something between us, just a whole lot of shit. There was the fact that the bastard almost married someone else—of course he ended up not doing it—but still! Oh, and he embarrassed me in front of everyone at the church. But I still loved the idiot. Was love enough? When was love ever enough? Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I picked it up from the dresser and looked at who was calling. It was a call from Edward's phone.

"Hello?" I said, hesitantly.

"_Bella? Where are you?" _It was Edward.

"Home, Edward, where the hell else would I be?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"_We're going back to school, you want us to pick you up?" _

"Um, Ed, have you forgotten that I was expelled?" I asked sarcastically. I heard scuffing on the other end.

"_No, you're not, Bells! We called them and explained the situation. You know what they told us? They told us that the harshest punishment you were going to get for leaving was detention. Detention, Bells! Your mom lied to you, babe. Come back with us, please." _Apparently, Edward wasn't above begging. I was touched, and immediately started tearing. Man, I've been hormonal lately. I stopped and paused for a second. Go back and date Jasper again? Or stay here and piss off my mother?

"Edward, when are you leaving?" I asked him.

"We're leaving in around two hours." He answered, sounding confused.

"I'll send you a text. Bye." I said and hung up. I turned around and buried my face in a pillow.

* * *

It was exactly two hours later, and I had all my stuff packed. I still wasn't sure of my response though. I mean, packing all my stuff and being ready to leave was a sign, right? I packed because I didn't want to stay. If I did go, I didn't have to date Jasper. I could go and be with the best friends I have ever had in my life, but I did have to deal with Jasper, the ex that I was in love with, who had wronged me in so many ways. Wasn't that a small price to pay for being with my best friends? Who's to say that Jasper and I couldn't be friends?

I was in love with Jasper. I didn't want to have to face what I couldn't have. But then, of course, I could have him.

I was so fucking confused, it wasn't even funny.

Maybe I should just forget everything about that boarding school and just go back to the way I was before the fucktard that I call my mother sent me away. I bet she was sneaking guys in here every night, that little whore.

"Bella!" I heard my mom shout. I rolled my eyes and completely ignored her. That pisses her off, which is basically what I live for… you see where I'm going with this, right?

"Bella!" Renee shouted again. I giggled quietly to myself. Making her mad brings me so much joy.

"Bella, your father is on the phone. Should I tell him you've lost your hearing?" Renee shouted again. Now that got me to get up and run downstairs. Renee rolled her eyes when she saw me and threw the phone to me. It almost hit me in the face. I gave her a glare.

"Hello? Charlie?" I asked into the phone.

"How many times have I told you to call me 'Dad' and not 'Charlie'?" I heard my dad over the phone. You have to understand that after months of not talking to Charlie, this was a pretty emotional moment for me. Now, I know what you're thinking. Your father walked out on you, Bella, and you still _want_ to talk to him? Yeah, I know that well enough from the countless of times that Renee yelled that at me when he called and I willingly talked to him.

You see, I don't blame my father one bit for walking out on Renee and I. I mean, come on, have you met my mother? You have, so you should know why he left in the first place. Yeah, Renee used to always bother and nag him. She was a raging bitch to him when he lived with us. Ironically, she's nicer to him now that they're divorced. That could very well be because he let her have the house… Which I totally believe.

"Dad!" I haven't talked to you in months!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Last time I called, your mother told me she sent you to boarding school. I yelled at her for about twenty minutes for sending you to boarding school without my permission. I had her quaking in her boots when I told her I was going to go to court with this and that I was going to take back the house. She was almost sobbing." Charlie laughed heartily and I laughed right along with him. I could picture the conversation so well.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about it either… at first. But now, I actually have to thank her for sending me there." I laughed. There was silence on the other end of the line for about twenty seconds. I was actually going to check if the call was dropped when I heard heavy breathing.

"Oh, dear God! You want to thank your mother for something? Honey, hang up and call an ambulance straight away, alright?" My dad sounded so completely serious.

"Dad, shut up! I'm serious."

"I know, honey, so am I." Charlie said, laughing. I chuckled.

"Seriously, at the boarding school, I made such good friends… and even something more than that, daddy." I started walking up the stairs, hurrying when I saw that Renee was trying to eavesdrop. I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, shutting the door.

"Huh, well, go on. Tell your daddy everything." Charlie teased.

But, I did. Tell him everything.

* * *

"… So now I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do, daddy." I pleaded. I heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"I wish I could, Bells. But this is your choice alone. You need to do what you want to do. Not what anyone else tells you to do, you understand?" Charlie asked. I was this close to ripping out my boob. That's how frustrated I was at this point.

"Yeah, dad. I understand what you're saying. I need to go now, do some heavy thinking in the next five minutes." I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, sweets. I love you, okay?" He told me in a questioning way. I laughed a little bit and nodded, then realized he couldn't see me. Then I felt stupid.

"Yeah, dad, I love you. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything. Charlie had a tendency to never want to hang up. I stood up from my bed and sighed. I went to door and opened it, nearly having a heart attack when I noticed the person on the other side of it.

"Alice?" I asked questioningly. My face was scrunched up in confusion. She grimaced and pushed past me, closing the door behind her and locking it. The only reason I even allowed her to do that was because I was so dumbstruck at the fact that Alice was in my house. Alice pushed me back until the back of my knees hit the bed and I unwittingly sat down on it. I now had to look up at Alice who was standing over me, her hands on her hips and a determined look on her face.

"I need to speak with you, Bella. Our dislike for each other set aside." She said. I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to go on. Hey, the more time I could waste, the less time I would have to think about my decision.

"Go on, Brandon." I said.

"I know what's been going on with the whole Jasper issue. I came to add my input." She said this so casually, I could not control the snort that left my mouth.

"Please, Brandon. Why in the world would I want your input on this whole issue?" I asked. Alice flashed a look at me, I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I've been there throughout this entire ordeal. C'mon, Bella, quit being a bitch for two seconds and let me talk." Alice said. I was surprised because she said this in a tired manner, she wasn't being hostile, she really wanted to speak with me.

"Alright, go on." She sighed and began to speak.

"I've been on the fringes of this shit from the beginning. Truthfully, in the beginning, I didn't really pay much attention to anyone but Edward. All I really knew about Jasper was that he was Rosalie's twin brother and he really liked girls. Honestly, in the beginning, I wasn't interested in Edward, I was interested in Jasper." Alice was fiddling with her nails at this point. I leant back, surprised at this revelation.

"Really, you liked Jasper?" I asked, astonished. Alice nodded, shamefully.

"Yeah, but once I saw how he was, I decided he wasn't worth it. I turned my sights onto Edward. Edward and I, we had this flirty relationship, but we didn't really want to do anything about it. Jasper, I don't know, maybe I didn't know him well enough, but I had the feeling that Jasper had problems. I used to think he was depressed. He used to sleep with a different girl every night, he was always quiet and hardly spoke to anyone besides the group." Alice paused to take a breath and I took the chance to interrupt her.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he was depressed, Alice. Maybe, he was a quiet teenaged guy who really likes sex but doesn't like the whole relationship shit. I know that's how I was." I admitted, shrugging. Alice turned to look at me. She was glaring.

"I'm not saying he _was_ depressed. I'm saying I used to _think_ he was depressed. And it wasn't only that, either. You should've seen his eyes, Swan. They were just plain _hollow_. I actually used to be afraid of him… he just looked so _empty. _Edward used to tell me I was crazy, but I don't know." Alice abruptly stopped and glared into space.

"You really believe that, don't you?" I asked, riveted. The brown haired girl looked at me and nodded her consent.

"Yeah, I do. Anyways, then you came into the picture. And I admit, I acted childishly with you. I mean, before you, Edward had never even looked at another female. But he looked at you, and that made me mad. Which is why I've acted the way I have with you. Looking back, it was stupid. And it's funny because I still acted that way with you even after we broke up." Alice laughed, a tiny broken sound. I was uncomfortable, shifting on the bed. Nevertheless, Alice continued.

"When Jasper saw you, it was like a light went off in his eyes. For the first time since I've known him, he looked… _human_… well to me, anyways. And then you guys started that whole thing with the flirting and shit. And shit went down, to put it in crude words." I laughed. Alice looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"And then you two started going out. To this day, I'm simply amazed at the change you had on his attitude. He didn't even look at other girls. He was _happy._ You have to understand, from my perspective, this was huge."

"I didn't even notice any of that, honestly." I said shaking my head. Alice laughed and looked up at me.

"How could you, when you were in the middle of it?" She asked, and that question stumped me. She resumed speaking.

"When all that shit happened with Maria and you two broke up, honestly I became even _more_ afraid of Jasper. Because I had seen him with light in his eyes, to all of a sudden see him without that light was _extremely_ scary. I honestly thought he would've committed suicide. Yeah, that's extreme, but that's what it appeared to me." Alice was looking at the ceiling now.

"At the wedding, you could tell right away that he didn't want to be there. Many of his relatives were uncomfortable because of that. The priest even pulled Jasper aside and told him that if he wasn't sure that he was ready to get married, to not do it. None of us wanted him to go through with it. Rosalie was quietly crying and Edward and Emmett had the blackest of looks on their faces. And then you burst into the room." Here Alice shook her head with a smile on her face. She let out a tiny peal of laughter.

"We should've known you would've done that. After all, Bella Swan always got what she wanted, right? All of us were ecstatic that you were there. Jasper was going to realize his mistake and he would go back with you. We were all screaming '_Hallelujah_' on the inside. And then Jasper rejected you, and you left. You didn't see this, but after you left, Jasper was crying." I looked up at her eyes with a shocked look on my face.

"He was?" I asked. Once again, Alice nodded.

"And then he told his father off, and you know the rest of it." Alice finished ungracefully.

"Not really, I mean I didn't even know you were at the wedding, let alone here. I don't get it, what was the point of you telling me all that?" I questioned Alice, who rolled her eyes.

"You're so fucking stupid, Swan. I told you that story so you could see the impact you had on Jasper's life. I wanted you to see that although he made a few mistakes along the way, he wants you—and only you. I wanted you to see how much Jasper loves you. I wanted to tell you that if you don't go back with us—with Jasper back to school, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life. That's what the purpose of that whole spiel was." Alice finished. She then stood up and began walking out the door. I stood up.

"Alice!" I yelled out her name. She turned around with a questioning look on her face. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask: "_What more could you possibly want from me?"_ I smiled at her.

"Will you help me bring my luggage downstairs?"

* * *

Alice and I arrived at the hotel where they were all staying. We had one of those rolling thingies where you put your luggage. Yeah, yeah, I was bringing even _more_ stuff back to the school. Alice and I walked upstairs to the room in which they were staying, where I was a few hours ago. I took in a deep, shuddering breath. Alice looked at me and smiled in encouragement. It was weird for us to be acting so civilized towards one another but it was nice. I could always use more friends.

"You ready for this, Swan?" Alice asked, a hand on the knob of the door. We could her faint sounds from the inside.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do it." I nodded. Alice turned the knob and opened the door. Inside were Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. They all looked up as the door opened. As soon as they saw me, they looked relieved. Edward had the biggest smile on his face. I put a finger to my lips, to signal for them to be quiet and to not make any noise. As soon as I was sure they weren't doing to make any noises, I took my finger away. '_Where's Jasper?' _I mouthed. Rosalie, almost crying, pointed to a closed door to the side.

I walked towards it, a smile on my face. I stood outside the door and took another deep breath. With that done, I pushed open the door. I could see Jasper, but he couldn't see me. His back was to the door. His blonde hair looked as nice as ever and so did he… well his back, anyway.

"Has Bella called, Rose?" He mumbled. I took another deep breath and leaned against the door.

"No, but I'm here." I murmured. Jasper shot up in his seat, turned around, smiled big.

"Bella! You're here! Have you thought about what I said? Can we be friends?" Jasper asked, he was wringing his hands. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again.

"Jasper, I don't want to be friends." I said in a stern voice. With those words, Jasper stopped smiling, he looked down, his hair falling in his face.

"I mean, I understand, I've fucked with you—" I cut off his rambling.

"I mean I don't want to be friends with you, because I want to be your girlfriend. _God,_ Jasper. I fucking love you and I want to be with you, okay? I heard about how you used to be, and how you changed when I got to the school, but you know what? You changed me too, and I didn't even realize it. It's like, you ingrained yourself in my heart and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out. I fucking love Jasper. So, take me back." By the time I finished my super corny speech, I was crying hard and Jasper had come and embraced me. I hugged him as tight as I could, as did he with me.

"Bella Swan, I absolutely adore you." He said, planting kisses all over me.

"You know what, Jasper?" I said in between kisses.

"What?" His words were muffled by my neck.

"It's about time we had sex."

* * *

**I'm so sorry, I had MAJOR writer's block. **

**Only short epilogue left.**

**Drop me a line**

**-Katherine**


End file.
